Rehenes
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Traducción. Situado luego de que Edward salvó a Bella de la camioneta. Los estudiantes del colegio de Forks están mantenidos como rehenes por criminales y todos están en peligro. Los Cullen no pueden exponer su secreto por lo que están todos atrapados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La autora de esta historia es _Peachylicious_ :)

**LEER:** Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, _Rehenes_, mi primera **traducción**. Debo decir que la adoré, desde que comencé a leerla no pude parar. Trae bastante suspenso (a mi la historia me tuvo como loca todo el tiempo xD), y cómo transcurre la relación entre Bella y Edward. Se sitúa luego de que Edward salva a Bella de la camioneta de Tyler, por lo que ella todavía no sabe nada sobre su secreto. Pero en esta historia se van acercando cada vez más y más ;) Se las recomiendo 100%. Y bien, eso es todo, leer! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio con seguridad y determinación mientras me dirigía hacia Edward Cullen, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la pared próxima de nuestra clase de biología. Estaba envuelto en una acalorada conversación con su hermana Alice, por lo que parecía. Los dos miraron en mi dirección, aún estando lejos de ellos, y no era posible que hubieran podido oír que me acercaba con todos esos estudiantes caminando al frente de mí. A pesar de todo, miraron en mi dirección como si supieran que me acercaría a ellos.

Edward estrechó sus ojos hacia mi y estuve a punto de arrepentirme y dejarlo pasar. Pero me recordé a mi misma que tengo el derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa. Cómo empujó la camioneta y por qué me está evitando? Voy a demandar una respuesta el día de hoy y no voy a dejar que huya de nuevo.

Alice me sonrió y Edward le miró ferozmente. Ella rodó sus ojos antes de irse y dirigirse hacia su próxima clase.

Edward me dirigió una dura y fría mirada antes de dar un paso hacia adentro de la clase. Yo prácticamente corrí los pocos pasos que me quedaban hacia él para prevenir que se escapara. Me paré directamente al frente de él y no tenía otra opción salvo dar marcha atrás. El apretó su mandíbula y encerró sus manos en unos puños.

 "Qué quieres?" su voz era todavía aterciopelada a pesar del tono fuerte.

 Puse mis manos a los lados de mis caderas e intenté darle una mirada enojada. "Quiero una explicación."

Evitó mi mirada y observó cualquier cosa excepto a mí. "No te voy a dar una. Cuándo lo dejarás y seguirás con tu vida?"

 Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Nunca."

Ahora él me miraba. Nuestros ojos se toparon y la ira se notaba a través de sus facciones. "Entonces supongo que nunca estarás satisfecha."

Pasó por mi lado y entró a la clase. Yo me quedé allí parada, atónita. Nunca le voy a sacar una respuesta. Tal vez me rinda y lo deje pasar. Suspiré decepcionada y seguí al grupo de estudiantes para entrar al salón de clase.

Edward ya estaba sentado y saqué la silla de debajo de la mesa, haciendo que rechinara contra el suelo. No me miró. Me senté y exhalé dramáticamente, tratando de ganar su atención. Ni siquiera movió un músculo. Es absolutamente exasperante!

El Sr. Banner empezó su lectura y traté de prestarle atención lo más que pude, pero me encontré a mi misma mandándole miradas a Edward; y si lo notaba, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo pretendiendo que no lo hacía.

El reloj hacía tic tac lentamente y a mitad de la clase, noté que Edward se tensó en su silla y volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta. Lo miré curiosamente, pero me ignoró y continuó mirando la puerta, como si pudiera ver o escuchar a alguien que se encontrara en el otro lado. Lo que era imposible ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y yo no podía escuchar nada.

Continué mirandole y sus ojos finalmente se posaron en los míos. Parecía.. preocupado. Pero luego de algunos segundos, sus facciones se endurecieron y me dió una mirada asesina.

"Srta. Swan! Sr. Cullen!" escuché al Profesor Banner gritar desde el frente de la clase. Yo volteé mi cabeza hacia él abruptamente, pero Edward mantuvo su rostro en mi dirección y solo movió sus ojos hacia el profesor. "Les importaría mirarse el uno al otro en otra ocasión? Digamos cuando la clase termine? Ahora mismo me gustaría tener su atención, por favor."

Suaves risas vinieron de todos los estudiantes excepto de Mike. Miré hacia atrás para encontrarle mirando ferozmente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward, y luego volteó su mirada hacia mí y suavizó su rostro antes de sonreír. Le regresé la sonrisa y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, quien estaba ahora mirando hacia el frente de la clase con una expresión seria en su rostro. Cuando _no_ lucía serio?

El profesor Banner continuó su lección pero luego de algunos minutos, Edward se volvió a tensar y se levantó de su silla. Pero antes de que se pudiera mover, el sonido de la alarma inundó toda el colegio y pude ver luces rojas y blancas en el pasillo desde la ventanilla de la puerta. Todo el mundo se levantó y miramos hacia todas direcciones, confusos.

El altoparlante del colegio sonó unas cuantas veces y supe que alguien estaba a punto de hacer un anuncio. "Todos los estudiantes y los profesores, por favor permanezcan en sus salones de clases y cierren las puertas. Esta es una situación de emergencia. Si no estás en una clase, enciérrate en la habitación más cercana. No salgan de los salones bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esta es una situación de emergencia."

Voces inundaron el salón de clase y sentí mi corazón latir erráticamente. Qué está pasando? Vi a Edward caminar a través de los estudiantes y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero el profesor Banner saltó al frente de él y cerró la puerta.

"Todo el mundo, siéntense y permanezcan en silencio!" El Sr. Banner gritó sobre las estridentes voces.

Edward lucía como si estuviera listo para echar abajo la puerta y así pudiera escapar, pero el Sr. Banner lo empujó gentilmente por el hombro y le urgió que regresara a su asiento.

Todos los estudiantes inmediatamente sacaron sus móviles y empezaron a llamar o a mandar mensajes de texto sus padres.

Vi a Edward regresar hacia nuestra mesa malhumorado y se sentó, mostrándose derrotado. Una voz retumbó a mi espalda y yo salté, alarmada por la cercanía, y me volteé para ver a Mike arrodillado debajo de mi silla, su rostro a unas pocas pulgadas del mío.

"Acabo de hablar con mi padre por el teléfono" me dijo. "Cinco prisioneros escaparon de Seattle y ahora están en nuestro colegio escondiéndose de la policía. Se cree que están armados y ahora nos tienen como rehenes."

Mi boca se abrió del asombro, no podía creerlo. "Oh Dios mío." susurré, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Pensé en Charlie, debe de estar preocupado como enfermo ahora que su única hija está siendo mantenida como rehén por criminales.

Un chico agarró a Mike por los hombros para decirle algo y me volteé hacia Edward. El frotó las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro y parecía angustiado. Claro que lo estaba, cuatro de sus hermanos estaban en algún lugar de la edificación y él probablemente estaba asustado por su seguridad. Pero en eso recodé lo tenso que se puso antes de que la alarma sonara.

"Tú sabías" le acusé. El bajó sus manos y me miró a los ojos. "Cuando estabas viendo la puerta. Tú sabías.." mi voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Hay algo sobre él que es diferente de todo el mundo. Algo antinatural e inhumano.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Bella." respondió.

Mike caminó hacia mí y posó una mano en mi hombro. "Hey, vamos a salir de aquí. Ven con nosotros. No vamos a esperar a ser matados por esos psicópatas."

Asentí con mi cabeza, pero debo admitir que estoy aterrorizada ante la idea de vagar por los pasillos mientras hay cinco criminales con armas por allí. Empecé a levantarme pero sentí una fría mano agarrarme la muñeca. Abrí los ojos como platos y me volteé para ver a Edward mirándome con reproche.

"No vas a salir de aquí" ordenó.

Sacudí mi brazo y el me liberó. "Por qué te preocupa lo que yo haga?"

"No sabes lo que hay allí afuera" Su voz sombría y severa envió escalofríos a través de mi espina.

"Y tu sí?"

Apretó su mandíbula. "No vayas."

Rodé mis ojos. Ya estoy enferma de sus juegos. Empuje mi silla hacia atrás y me levanté. "Vamos, Mike." dije mientras miraba a Edward. Edward arrugó su frente y se veía extremadamente agitado por mi culpa. Aparté mi mirada de él y dejé que Mike me guiara hacia el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que decidieron salir, a pesar de lo que el anuncio dijo.

El Sr. Banner estaba distraído con estudiantes llorosos buscando por noticias tranquilizadoras de que estarán bien, mientras nosotros nos deslizábamos a través de la puerta. Dí una última mirada hacia Edward y él todavía estaba sentado, dándome una mirada asesina. A él no le preocupa que algo me ocurra, por qué debería quedarme?

Salimos del salón de clases y miramos de un lado a otro en el pasillo, pero no vimos ningún rastro de convictos acechando, por lo que caminamos de puntillas por el pasillo y rodeamos la esquina. Todos estuvimos en una fila con nuestras espaldas presionadas a la pared. El chico que agarró a Mike antes de que éste me dijera lo que ocurría, estaba dirigiendo el grupo y yo estaba al final de la fila.

Caminamos hacia otro pasillo el cual parecía despejado, pero de pronto me estremecí y tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Mi intuición me dijo que debía regresar a la clase. No debería estar aquí. Esta era una idea estúpida! Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, escuché un jadeo al frente de la fila y todos chocaron los unos con los otros. Me moví para poder mirar a través de la gente y vi a un hombre sosteniendo una pistola al final del pasillo, mirándonos.

* * *

Espero que les guste! Cada vez se pone mejor ^^

Mientras más reviews más rápido actualizo :D

- Mariale


	2. Chapter 2

La autora de esta historia es _Peachylicious_ :)

**Nota****:** Hola! me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la historia. Sigan leyendo, no se van a arrepentir. Les aviso que, como dije en mis otras historias, mi semana de exámenes se acerca por lo que tardaré un poco en actualizar, y por eso quise darles este capítulo de antemano ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me congelé, horrorizada. Mis ojos permanecieron en la pistola que el hombre sostenía en la mano. No sabía nada sobre pistolas, por lo que no pude reconocer el nombre de ésta. Era pequeña, por lo menos pequeña comparada con un rifle, probablemente la única pistola que _pudiera_ reconocer, pero aparte de su tamaño, tenía la palabra muerte escrita en ella.

Sólo le tomaría una simple puntería y apretar el gatillo para terminar con mi vida. Afortunadamente, no tenía la pistola apuntada hacia ninguna persona. Estaba apuntada hacia el suelo, pero eso no significaba que no era capaz de levantarla y disparar hacia alguno de nosotros. Parecía como si quisiera hacerlo. Ya prácticamente podía escuchar el plan maligno que fomentaba su cerebro.

De alguna forma, pude remover mis ojos del prisionero escapado y me incliné sobre la pared. Mi corazón se sentía como si en cualquier momento explotaría y un sudor frío cubría todo mi cuerpo. Estaba aterrorizada, mareada e incapaz de pensar claramente. Una densa neblina distorsionaba mi visión y todo se sentía demasiado irreal.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

El chico al frente de la fila estaba hablando, pero mi respiración elaborada me impidió escucharle claramente. Sabía que estaba implorando, tratando de negociar con el hombre de la pistola. Escuché unos ruidos estruendosos y salté. Mike me dió un golpe en las costillas con su codo y se volteó a verme.

"¡Bella, corre!" gritó y me empujó en la dirección contraria del prisionero. Ni siquiera me tomé un segundo para pensar, simplemente corrí como él me dijo. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, eché una ojeada detrás de mí y vi a Mike y a otra chica siguiéndome. Atrás de ellos, vi a alguien tumbado en el suelo, pero no pude ver mucho porque Mike me agarró por la cintura y me forzó a continuar corriendo.

"¡_No_ mires hacia atrás, Bella!" Su voz salió temblorosa mientras me sacudía.

Pude escuchar a la chica jadeando y sollozando detrás de mí y quería saber lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué sólo esos dos venían corriendo conmigo? Éramos un total de seis personas cuando salimos del salón de clase. Volví a mirar atrás y Mike me gritó. "Bella! No. Mires. Hacia. Atrás!"

Antes de que pudiera mirar hacia adelante de nuevo, choqué contra algo sólido. Me tropecé hacia atrás y casi caí pero dos largos brazos me estabilizaron, y elevé la mirada para ver la familiar piel pálida y el cabello bronce desaliñado.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, incrédula.

Mike y la chica chocaron contra mí y mi cuerpo se presionó contra el de Edward. Escuché a Mike gruñir y dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿¡Cullen!? ¿De dónde diablos saliste?"

Escuché que unas fuertes pisadas se dirigían en nuestra dirección. Edward agarró mi brazo y corrió con Mike y la chica consigo. Casi caí algunas veces pero Edward tenía un fuerte agarre en mi antebrazo, y tenía el presentimiento de que sería capaz de arrastrarme por el suelo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Empezó a reducir la velocidad cuando llegamos a nuestra clase y golpeó la puerta hasta que Sr. Banner miró por la ventanilla de ésta. Tiró de la puerta para abrirla y nos hizo pasar hacia adentro. Edward prácticamente me empujó hacia la habitación y Mike y la chica nos siguieron.

El profesor Banner pidió una explicación por nuestra repentina desaparición y reaparición. No me molesté en escuchar o responder. Caminé torpemente hacia el otro lado del salón y me recosté en la pared, escondiéndome entre un armario y la pared.

Pude escuchar a Mike divagando pero lo bloqueé. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Mi pecho se agitaba buscando aire. Edward me encontró y me agarró por los hombros. "¿Tuviste una buena aventura?" Estaba molesto. No, molesto no era la palabra para describirlo. Estaba echando humo y listo para explotar.

Empujé mis manos contra su pecho. "¡No pensé que podría pasar esto!"

"¡Exacto!" Me gritó. "¡No pensaste! Te _dije_ que no fueras."

Bufé. "¡Eres un hipócrita! Estabas afuera en el pasillo, estabas tratando de huir como nosotros!"

Apretó su mandíbula. "¡Estaba buscándote!" siseó, a unas pocas pulgadas de mi rostro.

Le miré con ojos abiertos como platos y mi respiración todavía era errática e inestable. "¿Qué?"

Se acercó más a mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban a punto de tocarse y pude sentir el frío irradiando de él. Me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo me estremecí. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su cuerpo se tensó.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y mis labios temblaron. "Están muertos, verdad?" Su rostro se suavizó y su cuerpo se relajó. "Las personas que dejamos atrás. Están muertas?" Edward tragó severamente y dio un gran paso hacia atrás. Volteó su cabeza lejos de mí cuando el profesor Banner apareció.

"Qué esta pasando aquí?" El Sr. Banner demandó.

"Lo siento, Sr. Banner. Bella y yo estábamos teniendo un malentendido. No pasará de nuevo" Edward dijo suavemente.

El profesor Banner asintió con la cabeza. "Todos nos encontramos un poco agobiados. ¿Por qué no regresan a sus asientos ustedes dos?"

Me enderecé, apartándome de la pared y Edward se quedó quieto, sin moverse hasta que yo le alcancé. Caminó a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra mesa.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" susurré mientras seguíamos caminando. "Me salvaste y me rechazaste después. Por qué sigues rescatándome si me odias tanto?"

Me agarró por el codo y paró de caminar. "¿Crees que gastaría mi tiempo con un imán de peligros si te odiara? Si te odiara de verdad, simplemente te dejaría morir."

Bufé. "Deja de mentir. Sé que te arrepientes de haberme salvado de la camioneta. Me miras como si desearas que desapareciera."

Pasó los dedos por su cabello y suspiró, fastidiado. "Eres tan ciega."

"¿Disculpa?" _Qué diablos significó eso?_

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando. Se sentó en la mesa y yo le miré fijamente. Nadie me confunde más de lo que él lo hace.

Tomé asiento y le miré. "No me has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas."

"Si, bueno, no pretendo cambiar eso en estos momentos." Habló con amargura y yo inhalé profundamente.

Abrí mi boca pero un golpe en la puerta me distrajo y me volteé para ver unos puños ensangrentados golpeando la ventanilla de la puerta. Escuché un crujido y me volteé hacia Edward para verlo desmoronando una pieza de la mesa entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cuerpo estaba anormalmente tenso. Agarré su mano para pararlo y su rostro se volteó hacia mi.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Pregunté, sorprendida.

La puerta se abrió y un chico tropezó hacia adentro, cubierto en sangre. Edward gruñó literalmente y en ese momento tuve miedo de él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Mientras más reviews más feliz me harán y trataré de actualizar más rápido xD

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward POV**

El olor de sangre fresca inundó mis fosas nasales y mi garganta ardió instantáneamente por el deseo. Tuve que contenerme de saltar de mi silla, atacar al chico cubierto de sangre y hundir mis dientes en su garganta. Agarré la mesa hasta que la madera empezó a desmoronarse entre mis dedos.

Era vagamente consciente de Bella tocando mi mano y gritarme algo. Mi cabeza se volteó hacia ella y me maldije silenciosamente por hacer el movimiento demasiado brusco. Contemplé sus ojos y vi su expresión temerosa.

He visto esa mirada antes. El primer día que asistió al colegio. Mi rostro se relajó y dejé de respirar. Era innecesario respirar, aunque todavía se sentía extraño no hacerlo. Enfoqué toda mi atención en ella e ignoré el chico que era arrastrado hacia dentro del salón por el profesor Banner y otro chico.

Sus pequeños dedos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de mi larga mano y el calor de su cuerpo quemó mi piel. Sabía que debía sentirme helado como el hielo comparado con ella pero no soltó su agarre. Ella nunca deja de intrigarme y eso no es algo bueno.

Bella liberó mi mano y aparté mi mirada de ella. Un humano no debería tener tanto control sobre un monstruo como yo. Estaba mal de muchas formas. Ella ya sabía demasiado y tengo que mantener mi distancia para que sus sospechas no se vuelvan correctas. Sería peligroso para mi familia y para ella.

Mantuve mi expresión facial neutral. No dejándole ver el tormento que cursaba a través de mí. Estar tan cerca de ella.. su olor. Atrayéndome. Suplicándome que la consuma completamente.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me enfoqué en otra cosa menos frustrante. Empecé a recitar la declaración de la independencia para mantener mis pensamientos lejos de ella. Ahora estoy muerto de aburrimiento. Muerte. Bufé internamente. Cómo deseo tener la habilidad de morir. De ser normal. De librarme de estas triviales e inservibles voces en mi cabeza por culpa de mi _talento especial_. Y para no tener el impulso de hacer trizas a mi compañera de biología con mis dientes.

Evité mirar a Bella y a la escena a unos metros de mí. El idiota cubierto en sangre era la razón de por qué algunos estudiantes, incluyendo a Bella, salieron de esta clase para buscar problemas. El chico punk debería estar agradecido de estar vivo. Y en vez de eso, está planeando su próxima aventura afuera en los pasillos para vengarse. Nadie más lo sabe todavía y me aseguraré de que la chica sentada al lado mío no se unirá a su próxima aventura suicida.

No estaba totalmente seguro de por qué, pero me preocupaba más por su vida y bienestar que la de los demás estudiantes de este colegio, aparte de mi familia. Pero yo sabía que ellos estarían bien. Ellos son capaces de manejar esta situación.

Bella, por otro lado, atrae el peligro como nunca antes había visto, y eso es por decir algo. Debería quererla muerta. Está torturándome con su olor y está expuesta a situaciones de vida o muerte diariamente. Especialmente conmigo alrededor. Pero puedo sentir la furia aumentar ante el pensamiento de su cuerpo sin vida en mi mente.

Estoy pensando en Bella de nuevo. _Cómo demonios pasó eso? _Esta chica me está arruinando. Apenas puedo aguantar hasta la graduación, cuando no tendré que volver a verla de nuevo. Una extraña emoción me embargó ante ese pensamiento. Una emoción que no entendía y no había sentido antes.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma tan sutil que ningún humano lo hubiera notado. Ya es suficiente sobre ella. Es sólo una chica normal. Una chica normal que no puedo leer. _Para_. Ella no es nadie para mí. _Ignórala_. 

**Bella POV**

Me quedé quieta, completamente atónita. En un momento, Edward me mira como si quisiera asesinarme. Luego, mira hacia otro lado con rostro inexpresivo. No lo entiendo. Creo que debe ser bipolar. Estoy segura que no debería opinar sobre eso en voz alta, siquiera. Tal vez podría atacarme. Y no estaría sorprendida en lo más mínimo. No con la forma en que me mira.

El olor de sangre fresca emanando de la herida de uno de los chicos me hizo sentir náuseas. Creo que voy a vomitar, o peor. Desmayarme. Estar sentada al lado de Edward Cullen mientras estoy inconsciente, tal vez no sea una muy buena idea.

Aparté mis ojos para no ver al chico herido tumbado en el suelo por el rabillo del ojo. Eso significa que debo mirar directamente hacia Edward, quien todavía estaba mirando hacia adelante con ninguna emoción escrita en su rostro. _Extraño_.

Escuché el sonido de un hueso quebrarse y me estremecí. Jadeos y gritos de repugnancia llegaron a mis oídos y no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que salir de aquí. Encerrarme en un armario o algo.

Antes de poder moverme, sentí una respiración en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Volteé mi cabeza ligeramente para enfrentarme con Mike Newton. Estaba inclinado hacia mí y nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás por la sorpresa de lo cerca que estaba hacia mí y lució dolido por un pequeño momento pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que regresara su compostura confiada.

"¿Estás bien?" trató de sonar maduro y fuerte pero no funcionó conmigo. Sabía que estaba tan asustado como el resto. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. "No realmente."

Desde que volteé mi cabeza, ahora tenía una visión clara de lo que estaba pasando en el suelo. El chico tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y se veía completamente agonizante. El Sr. Banner estaba tocando sus extremidades, inspeccionando el daño y encontrando mucho de ello. El chico estaba fracturado. Sangriento. Demasiada sangre. Me siento mareada.

La habitación empezó a tomar un aspecto borroso a mi alrededor y las voces se volvieron distantes, como un eco. Todo está dándome vueltas y me está mareando. Mi cabeza se está moviendo más cerca de la mesa pero no la estoy moviendo. _Estoy? _Escuché un sonido sordo y la oscuridad me invadió.

**EPOV**

Mirar a Newton prácticamente echar su rostro sobre el de Bella me hizo apretar mi mandíbula y ovillar mis manos en puños. Quería golpearle. Una y otra vez. No había razón por esa irracional emoción. Traté de apartarla pero sus pensamientos hormonales sobre acariciar sus labios con los suyos me hizo echar humos con más rabia todavía.

¿Por qué me importa? Debería apartar todos estos pensamientos. Sacarla de mi cabeza. Dejarles salir y que hagan todo lo que hacen los adolescentes normales juntos. Pero no lo haré. No la quiero a ella con él. Ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor. Ella se merece a alguien como.. alguien como.. yo? _No_. Definitivamente no. No pasará. _Nunca_. Debo deshacer esa idea para que nunca entre en mi mente. Es repulsiva. Al menos, debería serlo. Pero no estoy asqueándome ante el pensamiento. Ya mi mente ha vagado en lo más hondo. Basta de esto.

Estaba a punto de voltearme de nuevo pero la noté balancear su cuerpo mientras permanecía en la silla. Su rostro prácticamente se tornó verde. Observé en horror cómo su cabeza chocaba contra la mesa. Voces de preocupación la rodearon. Estudiantes cercanos se apiñaron alrededor de Bella.

"¡Sr. Banner!" Mike gritó sobre todos los demás. "¡Hay algo mal con Bella!"

_No me digas._

Imaginé mi puño entrando en contacto con su mandíbula y reí. Esa es una buena imagen. Había una pequeña voz gritando en mi cabeza. Una voz familiar. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte, más alta. La reconocí inmediatamente. Alice. Está tratando de decirme algo.

* * *

Hola! =D este capítulo es un poco corto, pero en los próximos ya viene lo peor! *-* D:

Espero que les guste ^^ gracias por leer :)

-Mariale


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward POV**

_Edward_.

Escuché la pequeña voz de Alice. Me tensé en mi asiento. Bloqueando todas las voces excepto la de ella.

_Van a ir para allá. Dos de ellos._

Empecé a ver las visiones. Dos hombres entrando en el salón de clase, agitando sus armas y manteniéndonos cautivos. Bella despertándose, gritando, ganando la atención de los hombres. Otra visión de ellos agarrándola. Lastimándola. Una visión de mí exponiendo lo que soy en verdad. Por ella. Arriesgándolo todo. De nuevo. Por _ella_. Una _humana_.

No podía permitir que esa visión se hiciera realidad. Podría sacar a Bella y escapar del instituto. Todos nosotros podíamos. Mi familia. Pero sería demasiado riesgoso. Cuando esto se acabe, las personas seguramente se darían cuenta que nosotros faltamos y querrían una explicación de cómo toda mi familia escapó sin ser vista. Sería demasiado sospechoso.

Eliminé el escapar de mi lista y me fui por el plan B. Los irritantes estudiantes todavía estaban rodeando a Bella. Preguntándose si se murió espontáneamente por un mero susto. _Idiotas_.

Escuché dos voces viniendo del pasillo. Voces no. Pensamientos. Casi están aquí. Alcancé a Bella abruptamente y la sacudí de forma un poco tosca. _Despierta_. Sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados, y aún respirando. _Maldición_. La empujé por el hombro. Era más como un golpe, en realidad. Pero necesitaba que despertara.

"¿Pero qué diablos, Cullen?" canturreó Mike. "¡No la golpees!"

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Mi padre es doctor. Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Mike se burló. "Me gustaría leer el texto que habla sobre lastimar a las víctimas para mejorarlas."

Apreté mi mandíbula. "No la estoy _lastimando_. Solo le estoy incitando a que se despierte."

"Bueno, tu _incitación_ le va a causar daño físico." replicó.

Quería golpearle y preguntarle si siente daño físico ahora. Maldito niño. _Vete de aquí_.

Agarré el hombro de bella. Gentilmente esta vez. para complacer a Newton. "Bella." suspiré suavemente. Sólo para que ella me escuchara. De todos modos, Mike estaba demasiado cerca y podía escuchar todo lo que yo dijera.

"Déjala en paz." Demandó Mike. "Sólo déjale descansar."

Dejé mi mano en el hombro de Bella y mi cabeza inclinada hacia ella pero moví mis ojos para fulminar a Mike con la mirada. "¿No deberías estar en tu asiento?" dije entre dientes.

Mientras Mike y yo estábamos teniendo nuestra '_conversación_', los otros estudiantes se iban lejos, uno a la vez.

Mike se encogió de hombros y se fue finalmente. Exhalé profundamente para poder suspirar. Eso fue un error. Un gran error. El olor único de Bella me golpeó con fuerza, junto con el del chico tumbado en el suelo. Estaba tocando a Bella todavía. Mis manos estaban tan cerca de su cuello. Podría romperlo y.._no. Para_.

El sonido de una silla chirriando contra el suelo llamó mi atención. Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Mike deslizando su silla entre Bella y yo. Tienes que _estar_ bromeando. Si las miradas mataran, él estaría hundido sobre la silla, sin vida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" rugí.

Se encogió de hombros. "Tomando asiento." Sonrió pagado de sí. "Tu idea."

Simplemente le miré. "Aquí no." Aparté su silla. "Vete a tu mesa."

Mike ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo, y después sacudió la cabeza. "Nah. Creo que me quedaré aquí y jugar al enfermero con Bella cuando despierte." La miró. "Lo necesitará."

Lo único que tenía que hacer era alzar mi brazo y chocar mi puño con su mandíbula. Seguramente lo mandaría a volar a través del salón con una mandíbula rota. Mientras pensaba sobre eso, empujó su silla hacia la mesa y tomó asiento entre Bella y yo. _No lo creo_.

Me levanté y saqué mi silla debajo de la mesa. Mike pensó que me estaba rindiendo y dejando que él y Bella tuvieran la mesa. Reí mientras me colocaba detrás de él y empujaba su silla, con él sentado en ella, hacia mi lado de la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me miraba sorprendido. No estaba esperando eso.

Estaba a punto de deslizar mi silla entre Mike y Bella pero decidí en contra de ello. Los convictos estaban acechando en el pasillo. Discutiendo su plan. No quería darles una vista completa de Bella. Acaricié el cabello de Bella cariñosamente y coloqué los mechones detrás de sus orejas. Cuando su pelo estuvo fuera de su rostro, deslicé mi mano por debajo de su cabeza por lo que dejó de estar tumbada en la mesa y la alcé contra la silla. Ella gimió, recobrando el conocimiento mientras corría su silla hacia el centro de la mesa. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y coloqué mi silla en el puesto previo.

Todas las tres sillas estaban apiñadas debajo de la mesa. La silla de Mike y la mía estaban presionadas contra la de Bella. Estaba intercalada entre nosotros.

Ahora estaba casi despierta y se frotó los ojos. Se tensó en su silla cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de nuestro nuevo arreglo de asientos. Miró de mí a Mike.

"Vine para cuidarte." Explicó Mike. "Edward estaba abusando de ti."

Lo fulminé con la mirada sobre la cabeza de Bella. Se volteó hacia mí con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Sus ojos interrogando la pregunta no hecha. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Eso no es exactamente cierto."

Dos arrugas aparecieron entre sus cejas. Luego de unos segundos, siseó de dolor y se frotó el hombro, donde le había empujado. Hice una mueca.

"¿Ves?" habló Mike con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. "Esa es la mano de obra de Edward."

Ella simplemente se contrajo de dolor y cerró sus ojos. ¿Realmente le había golpeado tan fuerte?

La puerta se abrió. El profesor Banner se olvidó de colocarle el seguro luego de arrastrar al chico adentro. Justo como en la visión de Alice, los dos hombres con armas entraron, agitándolas alrededor.

Uno de ellos era alto y regordete. Era de piel pálida, cabello largo marrón oscuro hacia atrás y ojos azules. Ojeras debajo de sus ojos. El otro era bastantes pulgadas más bajo, musculoso y bronceado. Tenía cabello corto y oscuro y ojos marrones. Los estudiantes gritaron, algunos de ellos colocaron sus cabezas en las mesas, otros se escondieron debajo de sus mesas y los demás se quedaron sentados en sus asientos, absorbiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Escuché a Bella gemir y me volteé hacia ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y escuché su corazón acelerarse. Tuve una extraña sensación de que no era por los hombres que acababan de entrar. Su corazón no había reaccionado de esa forma hasta que la vi. ¿Acaso tengo una expresión aterrorizada en mi rostro? Arrugué la frente, completamente confundido del por qué reaccionaría de esa forma cuando la miré.

**Bella POV**

Lo último que recordaba era marearme y luego nada. Oscuridad. Cuando empecé a recobrar el conocimiento, mi cabeza me estaba doliendo pero sentí fríos dedos frotar mi rostro y eso me calmó. Y en eso sentí como si me estuvieran levantando y no pude sentir más la mesa. Me tomó un rato abrir los ojos. Todo estaba borroso al principio.

Mi visión se aclaró finalmente. Pero algo estaba mal. Me sentí apabullada. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Edward sentado donde yo usualmente me sentaba. Estaba confundida. En eso miré sobre mi otro hombro y vi a Mike. Estaba más que confundida en ese momento.

Mike me dijo que Edward estaba _abusando_ de mí pero Edward lo negó. Sentí un dolor en mi hombro y dolió bastante. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Seguía desorientada.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me asusté cuando todos empezaron a gritar y observé como dos personas de la mesa de enfrente se escondían debajo de la mesa. Me incliné hacia adelante para poder ver más lejos de Edward y vi dos prisioneros con armas. Hice un sonido embarazoso y Edward se volteó hacia mí.

Es tan increíblemente hermoso. Sus ojos estaban taladrando los míos, como si estuvieran entrando en mi alma. Mi corazón se aceleró y casi dejé de respirar. Arrugó su frente y aparté mi mirada. Seguramente me pilló observándole detenidamente como un perrito enfermo de amor. Creo que le doy asco.

"¡Siéntense!" Una floja voz demandó. "¡Todos en sus asientos, ahora!" ordenó severamente y ahora estaba experimentando de nuevo las sensaciones que tuve en el pasillo.

El hombre caminó hacia el frente de la clase y me tensé. Miraron cada una de las personas. El Sr. Banner fue forzado contra la pared y uno de los hombres le estaba gritando algo. El otro hombre, que era bajo y musculoso, caminó hacia una mesa y golpeó la punta de su pistola contra ésta.

"Teléfonos." gritó. "Ahora."

Los dos chicos de la mesa sacaron sus teléfonos y se los dieron al convicto. Él se los arrebató y los arrojó en la mesa del Sr. Banner.

"Quiero los teléfonos de _todos_. Sáquenlos. Tienen diez segundos." Caminó hacia la mesa siguiente y recogió esos. Repitió la acción de agarrarlos y arrojarlos en el escritorio del profesor.

Vi a Edward y a Mike sacar sus teléfonos. Yo no me moví. No tengo teléfono móvil. El convicto fue a cada mesa, agarrando los teléfonos y colocándolos en el escritorio. El Sr. Banner estaba en su silla ahora. El otro prisionero lo tenía amenazado.

Finalmente el convicto alcanzó nuestra mesa y agarró los teléfonos de Mike y Edward. Me miró directamente. "Teléfono. Ahora."

Mi garganta se sintió seca. "Yo-yo no tengo uno."

Flexionó sus músculos y golpeó la pistola contra la mesa. "¡No estoy jugando contigo!" su voz fue tan fuerte, que era casi ensordecedora.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "De verdad no tengo uno."

Se inclinó hacia mí y yo retrocedí. "¡Levántate!" gritó y mi corazón se agitó.

"¡Hey, ella no tiene un teléfono, hombre!" Mike le gritó al hombre.

El convicto escapado ni siquiera le miró. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos. "Levántate."

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás lentamente y me preparé para levantarme pero el brazo de Edward se alzó y colocó su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Lo miré incrédula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quiere que nos maten a los dos?

"Déjala ir." El convicto le dijo a Edward.

"No." La voz de Edward estaba llena de autoridad y veneno.

El convicto apuntó la pistola hacia mi rostro y sentí la mano de Edward liberar mi muñeca. Me miró con una expresión compungida en su rostro. Antes de poder decirle algo, el prisionero caminó detrás de mí y me tironeó hacia arriba.

No grité. Me rehusaba a darle algún tipo de satisfacción. Me arrastró hacia el frente de la clase y me presionó contra la pared. Mi pecho estaba estrujado contra la pared y sentí al hombre acariciarme. Tocando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me contraje de dolor, sintiéndome violada y avergonzada. Sabía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí.

Luego de algunos minutos, me volteó y sonrió. "No había estado tan cerca de una mujer en seis años."

Escuché un fuerte estruendo y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Edward levantarse, viéndose dispuesto para atacar. Aparté mis ojos hacia la silla que aparentemente arrojó a través de la clase. La arrojó tan fuerte que estaba rota.

"¡Sienta tu trasero, niño!" El convicto demandó.

Edward no se echó atrás. Miró maliciosamente al hombre y fue suficiente para asustarme. En eso, de pronto e inesperadamente, su expresión cambió de peligrosa a preocupada. Segundos después, el convicto me presionó contra él y colocó la pistola contra mi sien.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Edward y pensar en el hecho de que él obviamente sabía que esto iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera.

* * *

Las cosas se ponen peoress! :o

Que bueno que les gusta! ^^

Mientras más reviews más rápido actualizo! :)

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: me alegro mucho que les guste la historia! gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo ^^ Aquí otro capítulo! no es tan estresante pero por eso no deja de ser terrible :S xD

**Capítulo 5**

**Alice POV**

Una parte de mí se sintió culpable y avergonzada por no haber visto esto antes. Mis visiones son subjetivas, sólo ver el futuro basado en las decisiones que las personas hacen. Las decisiones pueden cambiar fácilmente y mis visiones serán alteradas. Los criminales que rebasaron nuestro colegio no planearon esto. Mantenernos como rehenes nunca había sido su intención original.

No habían decidido perturbar nuestras vidas hasta que uno de los hombres vio el instituto y la idea se metió en su cabeza. Él sabía que no podrían llegar lejos porque la policía se estaba acercando. Así que, vino con un plan rápido que les podría dar a él y a los convictos un poco de tiempo.

No lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sentí como si hubiera decepcionado a mi familia y a los chicos de la secundaria de Forks. Habría podido hacer algo, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano. Pude haber hecho algo. Lo que sea. Tirar de la alarma de fuego, tal vez. Algo que hubiera vaciado la construcción antes de que los prisioneros hubieran llegado al campus.

Sabía que mi familia no me culparía. Todos ellos saben lo fácil que el futuro puede tomar un giro inesperado. Aunque todavía me sentía culpable. Un par de estudiantes ya han sido asesinados y esto sólo era el comienzo.

El plan ya era bastante violento ahora. Los criminales no saldrán del edificio hasta que cada uno de ellos estén muertos o hasta que puedan escapar con éxito sin la policía en su camino. No tienen intenciones de ser llevados a custodia. Eso significa que no pararán hasta asegurarse que la policía los escuche y los trate seriamente. Eso incluye matar a un estudiante a cada hora, en la hora.

Su plan era entrar en un salón de clases, dos irán en una clase y otros dos irían a otra clase. El prisionero restante deambularía por los pasillos. Buscando por chicos tratando de escapar. No haría ningún bien para ninguno de los estudiantes. Los convictos ya han obstruido las puertas y ventanas. No hay ninguna forma de escapar para ellos. Aunque eso no pararía a mi familia. Pero nos quedamos. Necesitamos proteger el mayor número de chicos posibles sin enseñar lo que somos en realidad. Esto va a ser una tarea difícil. Especialmente para Jasper y Edward.

Desafortunadamente, una de las clases que está siendo invadida era la clase de biología de Edward. La única clase que él tenía con la chica que le atraía como nadie había hecho. El plan era claro, los convictos matarían un estudiante en esa clase cada hora hasta que la policía les diera lo que querían. Cada hora que la policía busque evasivas, un estudiante morirá. Si la policía cede un poco, no habrá una muerte.

Mandé una advertencia a Edward. Cambió su futuro levemente, evitando exponerse a sí mismo. Pero todas mis visiones terminaban igual. Con la chica, Bella, cerca de la muerte. En eso ella cambiaría. Sus ojos marrones se convertirían en un rojo carmesí. Su ahora piel pálida se volvería más clara. La furia que Edward poseía en cada una de mis visiones hacía obvio que él se preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo que él se imagina.

Traté de decírselo, incluso antes de este incidente. Que una relación, mucho más que amistad e incluso la típica relación novio/novia de secundaria, existiría eventualmente entre él y ella. A pesar de su constante certeza de que él no dejará que eso ocurra, el futuro nunca cambió en ese aspecto. Era inevitable. Él iba a enamorarse de Bella Swan.

**Edward POV**

Los malévolos pensamientos que escuché mientras hurgaba en su pervertida y asquerosa mente hizo que perdiera el control. La forma en que él la miraba y pensaba sobre ella. Las cosas que él quería hacerle.. me hizo hervir de rabia. Leí su mente, y sabía por qué estaba encerrado en prisión. Violación.

Lo haría trizas antes de que le permitiera tocarla en una forma sexual. No era sólo Bella con la que me sentía igual. No le dejaría tocar ninguna chica de aquí. Él era el tipo de persona con la cual no tenía problemas en matar. Haría que fuera una muerte lenta y dolorosa si actúa sobre sus pensamientos repulsivos.

Sabía el plan antes de que Alice me enviara sus visiones. Tenían cuarenta minutos antes de que matarían a alguien en esta clase. Bella estaba en más peligro que el resto de nosotros. Ella es la hija única del jefe de policía. Ellos todavía no lo saben, pero no tengo duda de que se enterarán y ella estará atada a sus caderas. La usarán como ventaja y le impondrán una cantidad insoportable de dolor hasta que el jefe Swan complete cada una de sus demandas. Y yo sé que él lo haría. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su posición.

Dudaba bastante que la liberarían después. Ella sería su boleto a la libertad. La llevarían con ellos y yo los seguiría y la rescataría. Ella vería lo que soy, y yo no regresaría a Forks. Lo dejaría todo. Por _ella_. ¿Por qué? No puedo responder eso. No sé por qué.

Me forcé a mí mismo calmarme y sentarme. Mi reacción hacia lo que él le hacía a Bella lo estaba excitando. Disfrutaba de mi tormento y obvia necesidad de protegerla. Tengo que controlarme mejor. Me tuve que sentar en la silla de Bella desde que destruí la mía. Ahora éramos Mike y yo en la mesa. No puedo soportarlo.

Sin embargo, él se ganó unos cuantos puntos cuando su única preocupación era la seguridad de Bella y me di cuenta que él sí se preocupa por ella de verdad y tampoco dejaría que algo le pasara. Él no sería una opción tan mala para Bella. Su engreimiento todavía me molestaba pero trataría a Bella de la forma en la que ella se merece ser tratada. Sentí otra extraña emoción al pensamiento de ellos saliendo juntos. Dolía.

Miré a los ojos de Bella y pude ver las lágrimas rebosando, amenazando con desbordarse. Mi rostro decayó y quería reconfortarla. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería correr lejos de ella. Quería estar cerca de ella y no quería. Mis sentimientos son tan contradictorios y me están volviendo loco. No sé lo que realmente quiero. Quiero matarla y quiero protegerla. Quiero irme y quiero quedarme. Suspiré. He estado alrededor de humanos por demasiado tiempo. Me están afectando. Ya no puedo pensar lógicamente. Mis emociones están empezando a nublar mi juicio.

**Bella POV**

Ya la pistola no estaba apuntada contra mi rostro y estaba aliviada ante aquello pero todavía estaba aterrorizada. Traté de no llorar. Honestamente, lo hice. Odio llorar. Especialmente enfrente de toda la clase. Aunque, en esta situación, era actualmente aceptable para mí llorar. Pero no quería. Deseo no ser tan débil. Deseo poder luchar. Deseo poder despertar de esta pesadilla.

Cosas como éstas no me ocurren. Claro, he sido enfrentada ante situaciones de muerte. Pero no así. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina. Mis rodillas se sintieron oscilantes. La sangre subió a mi rostro. Mi corazón latió en mis oídos. Lo único que podía ver era a él.

No me tomó mucho tiempo regresar a la realidad. Sentí una húmeda mano en mi hombro y yo retrocedí. Su desagradable aliento chocó contra mi cuello y oreja. Alejé mi cabeza y me tropecé accidentalmente, mi espalda presionada contra su pecho para poder ganar mi balance.

Rió sombríamente. "Esa es una pequeña chica buena."

Me acobardé y me moví lejos de él. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me empujó contra él. Mi espalda chocó contra su pecho y solté un 'uf'.

Miré hacia Edward. Estaba fulminando con la mirada en mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su mandíbula estaba apretada tan fuerte que pensé que sus dientes no podrían resistir la presión que estaba aplicando.

El prisionero alzó su mano y llevó sus dedos a mi cuello. Arrastrando la punta de sus dedos de arriba a abajo la longitud de mi cuello. Exhalé temblorosamente y cerré mis ojos. Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de pánico._ Esto no es real. No es real._ Estoy tratando de urgirme a mí misma imaginarme lejos de aquí. Bloqueando todo lo demás. _No estoy aquí. No estoy atrapada contra un convicto escapado. No siento su caliente y mojada mano tocándome. No puedo oler su apestoso aliento y no puedo sentir la forma en que su cálido aliento está mandando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. _Y no de una buena forma. En una forma de 'Prefiero morir antes que estar aquí.'

En algún lugar cercano, un teléfono móvil sonó y los dedos de mi cuello pararon de moverse. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que ví fue a Edward. Sus ojos estaban casi negros. Su cuerpo estaba rígido. Estaba absolutamente lívido.

Suspiré en alivio cuando sentí el cuerpo del convicto moverse lejos y encaminarse hacia la mesa. No me molesté en mirarlo. Mantuve mis ojos en Edward y el mantuvo los suyos en mí. Sus ojos se aclararon visiblemente y estaba empezando a calmarse. Su mirada era lo único que me prevenía de arrojarme al suelo y sufrir un colapso.

No podía apartar mi mirada, incluso si quisiera. Mi rostro se suavizó y todo mi cuerpo estaba relajado, suelto, cómodo. Mis labios se entreabrieron y mi respiración era estable, pacífica. Continué mirando sus ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Sus labios también entreabiertos y estábamos perdidos en los ojos del uno del otro. El mundo exterior no existía en ese momento.

**Edward POV**

Estaba completa y totalmente cautivado en ese momento. Las voces y las personas rodeándome se desvanecieron. Bella era la única persona que existía. Me sentí en paz y contento mientras nuestros ojos estaban bloqueados juntos. Mis labios estaban levemente abiertos, como los de ella. Anhelaba alcanzar y acariciarla.._NO_!

Nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió y yo alejé mis ojos de ella. No dejaría que esto ocurriera. _NO_ tendré estos sentimientos por ella. Apenas la conozco y ella indudablemente no me conoce. No es posible.. sentirme de esta forma por ella. Algo más está causando esto. Alice metió estas ridículas ideas en mi cabeza. Yo _no_ siento nada por Bella. Todo es una ilusión.

Me aventuré a mirarle de reojo y mi corazón se desmoronó. Lucía dolida y traicionada. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su suave mejilla y goteó fuera de su mentón. Aparté mi mirada. No puedo verla más. Mi mente trata de hacerme sentir cosas que sé que no son posibles.

"El tiempo ha acabado, jefe." escuché al bajo convicto gritar en uno de los teléfonos de los estudiantes.

¿Desde cuando estaba hablando por teléfono? Maldita Bella. Maldita ilusión. Me desconcentré y ahora necesito ponerme al corriente. ¿El tiempo ha acabado? ¿Para qué? En eso lo comprendí.

El otro convicto, el más silencioso, el alto y desaseado. Agarró su pistola y se empujó a si mismo de la pared. Los dos convictos intercambiaron una mirada astuta. Leí sus pensamientos. Sé sus nombres ahora. El más pequeño es Emilio y el alto es Gerald.

Moví mis ojos hacia el chico tumbado en el suelo, consumiéndose en agonía. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Puedo prevenirlo. Puedo salvarnos a todos. Pero leí los pensamientos del chico. Está en demasiado dolor. Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Él y yo sabemos que tiene un leve chance de salir de esto vivo, incluso si nos rescatarían a todos en este momento. Su tiempo se estaba terminando con o sin la ayuda de los convictos para terminar su miseria.

Gerald se arrodilló al lado del chico y asintió a Emilio. Emilio sonrió y murmuró en el teléfono. "Tienes una hora más antes de que el próximo chico muera."

Emilio sonrió maliciosamente y pisó muy fuerte hacia el chico y Gerald. Emilio colocó el teléfono directamente sobre la boca del chico para que la persona del otro lado de la línea, el jefe Swan, pudiera escuchar al chico llorar en dolor. Emilio tomó un paso hacia atrás y Gerald se levantó, apuntando su pistola hacia el chico y tiró hacia atrás el gatillo.

Mis ojos se trasladaron hacia Bella. Todavía estaba parada al frente de la clase, sus ojos abiertos como platos y observando la escena ocurriendo a unos pies de distancia. No apartaría la mirada. No quiero que vea esto. Le di un codazo suave a Mike en las costillas, prudente de no romperlas. "Ve con ella." lo urgí.

Me miró, levemente sorprendido. Se volteó a mirar a Bella y luego hacia mí. Asentí con mi cabeza.

"No le dejes que vea eso." incliné mi cabeza hacia el chico y los criminales. "Ella te necesita." Por fuera, estaba sereno, calmado y tranquilo. Por dentro, estaba muriendo y gritándome a mí mismo. ¿Por qué estoy empujando a esos dos juntos? _Para pararme de sentir algo más por ella._ Me respondí a mí mismo.

A Mike no se necesitó decirle dos veces. Avanzó despacio hacia Bella y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Volteando su cuerpo para que no pudiera ver nada mientras el disparo estalló y yo bajé mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Empuñando mi pelo fuertemente, queriendo explotar.

* * *

Este capi es un poco más fuerte xD pero sí, las cosas se ponen peores O.o

Gracias por leer!

+ reviews = + rápido actualizo :)

- Mariale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota**: Hola! Wow! debo decir que estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido, y por eso les traigo este capítulo bastante rápido! ^^ Que bueno que les gusta la historia. Gracias por leer mi traducción! ^^ También les recomiendo leer mi nueva traducción _**My Sunshine**_, es muy buena, se las recomiendo! ;) Para los que leen mis otras historias, actualizaré muy pronto! :)

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Yo era como un venado capturado por los faros. No podía apartar la mirada cuando el convicto se cernió sobre su víctima, el chico que había sido herido en el pasillo y había sobrevivido, sólo para ser regresado al salón y elegido como blanco de nuevo. Ellos apuntaron la pistola hacia él y lágrimas frescas surgieron en mis ojos. No quería observar. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta. Pero no podía apartar la mirada.

De pronto, me sentí a mí misma ser apartada y cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura. Ni siquiera miré para ver quién era. Sólo estaba agradecida de haber sido sacada de mi aturdimiento. Oculté mi rostro contra su pecho sólido cuando escuché el disparo hacer eco en la habitación. Las personas gritaron, lloraron y se asustaron.

En ese mismo momento, sabía que íbamos a morir. Yo iba a morir. Antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, antes de la graduación, antes de tener la oportunidad de caminar hacia el altar con un vestido blanco, hasta antes de poder dar a luz.. Voy a morir.

Mi cuerpo tembló mientras sollozaba sobre el hombre sosteniéndome en sus brazos. Todo por lo que he trabajado, será apartado dentro de las próximas horas. Estoy segura de eso.

Deslicé mis manos hacia el cuello de la camiseta del hombre misterioso, apretando la fábrica y bajándola. Empuñándola y tirándola.

Una puerta se abrió y volteé mi cabeza para ver a uno de los convictos abrir la puerta y el otro tratando de alzar el lánguido cuerpo. Lo recogió unas cuantas pulgadas del suelo pero lo volvió a arrojar. Registró la habitación buscando algo y sus ojos se posaron en un estudiante masculino, uno que en realidad no conocía muy bien. Sólo sabia que su nombre era Steven.

El convicto apuntó sus dedos hacia Steven y señaló hacia el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. Steven empalideció cuando comprendió lo que quería el convicto. Lentamente empujó su silla hacia atrás y ayudó al convicto a levantar el cuerpo del suelo. Aparté mi mirada. No quería saber lo que iban a hacer con el cuerpo.

Escuché un golpe sordo y yo me estremecí. Dos brazos estaban todavía rodeados alrededos de mi cintura y miré hacia arriba para ver a Mike Newton. No estoy realmente sorprendida de que es él. Un poco desilusionada pero no sorprendida. Estaba esperando que fuera otra persona. Creo que sé quién quería que fuera pero me rehusaba a pensar en ello.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y me estremecí involuntariamente. Los brazos de Mike se apretaron a mi alrededor y yo me incliné hacia él. Prefería estar presionada contra Mike en vez de encarar a los convictos.

Botas rechinaron contra el suelo y pisadas se dirigían en mi dirección. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo porque no estaba mirando, pero sentí a Mike asentir con su cabeza y levantó una mano hacia mi antebrazo y lo agarró gentilmente. Me llevó hacia la mesas de laboratorio y estaba aliviada de que ya no tenía que estar parada frente a la clase.

Nos acercamos a mi mesa y traté de hacer contacto visual con Edward pero su rostro estaba en sus manos. No alzó su mirada. Estaba sorprendida cuando Mike no se paró en la mesa. En vez de eso, me llevó hacia una mesa vacía y me hizo tomar asiento.

Observé alrededor de la clase. Cada persona tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros. Excepto por Mike y posiblemente Edward. Podía decir que Mike estaba preocupado y aterrorizado en el interior. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero hizo un excelente trabajo pretendiendo ser fuerte y sereno por fuera.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer," el convicto de baja estatura dijo mientras caminaba por enfrente de la clase. "Cuando termine de dar las instrucciones, todos se levantarán y empujarán sus mesas hacia las ventanas. Amontonen las sillas encima de las mesas y regresen al centro de la clase. Se van a sentar en el suelo, en un círculo. No hablarán. No señalarán. Van a sentarse completamente quietos y solo hablarán cuando les hablemos yo o Gerald." asintió su cabeza hacia el hombre grande. "Pueden dirigirse hacia mí como Emilio. Levanten su mano si tienen una pregunta." Algunos pocos estudiantes subieron sus manos y el se detuvo por un momento. "Las únicas preguntas aceptables son: '_¿Puedo usar el baño?_' y '_¿Podemos comer?'_ y '_¿Me puedes matar por favor?'"_

Manos bajaron y mi corazón martilleó.

"Si desean morir," Emilio continuó, "Estaré feliz de complacer. Voluntarios serían geniales. De otra forma, tendré que elegir y la anticipación es casi peor que la muerte." Unos pocos sollozos hicieron eco a través de la habitación. "La mayoría de ustedes morirán. Tal vez todos. Depende de si el gobierno o no se preocupa por sus vidas. Yo creo que no. En ese caso, cada persona en este edificio morirá."

Paseó en frente de nosotros por algunos minutos antes de detenerse y mirar a cada rostro. Frunció sus labios. "A menos que..." dejó de hablar y sus ojos miraron hacia el techo. Varios momentos después, volvió a mirarnos. "Si alguien de esta habitación tiene conexión con la policía, figuras políticas, militares..." empezó a caminar de nuevo. "Si alguno de ustedes está relacionado con alguien importante, alguien que tiene autoridad.. alguien que me dará lo que quiero a cambio de sus vidas.. hay una gran posibilidad de que la mayoría de ustedes _no_ morirá." Se quedó quieto de nuevo. "¿Alguien?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté algunas cabezas voltearse en mi dirección. _Mierda_. Si tengo la oportunidad de salvar a la mayoría de nosotros, tengo que hacerlo.

Emilio notó que algunos estudiantes miraron hacia mí, y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Sonrió y caminó hacia mí. "¿Tú de nuevo, huh?"

"Mi padre tiene conexiones." una aterciopelada voz vino de alguna parte. Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Edward hablando. "Podría llamarlo y el encontrará una forma de ayudarte."

_¿Por qué está haciendo esto?_ Su padre es doctor. ¿Cuánta autoridad podría tener él?

Emilio sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero saber a quién conoce _ella_." Miró directamente hacia mis ojos. "¿Bueno?"

Me hundí en mi silla y encontré increíblemente difícil abrir mi boca. Mis labios se abrieron levemente pero no podía encontrar mi voz.

Escuché un suspiro viniendo del otro lado de la clase. "Su padre es el jefe de policía."

Me encogí cuando escuché a la estudiante delatarme.

Emilio sonrió ampliamente. "¿Es eso verdad?" bajó su cabeza hacia mí. "Hace poco estaba hablando con tu papi." Sonrió de forma mucho más amplia. "Nunca mencionó tener una hija en el colegio. ¿Estás teniendo problemas familiares?"

Cerré mis ojos y me alejé lo más lejos que podía de él.

"¿Acaso a tu papi le importa que estés aquí?" Preguntó entre risas.

"Déjala en paz." Demandó Mike.

Emilio se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. Miró alrededor de la habitación. "¿Cuántos de sus padres alegarían por su seguridad si me tuvieran en el teléfono?"

Lentamente, manos empezaron a levantarse. Todo el mundo excepto Edward y Mike alzaron sus manos. Mike fulminó con la mirada a Emilio y Edward volteó su haciendo para que su cuerpo se encarara con mi mesa.

"Una persona inteligente no le diría a un asesino que su hijo está a su alcance." Proclamó Edward.

Los estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros y bajaron sus brazos.

Emilio rió fuertemente y sacudió su mano con despido. Se calmó y empezó a caminar hacia el frente de la clase. "Hora de mover las mesas." Llegó al frente de la habitación mientras todos empezaban a levantarse. "Ustedes dos," Emilio nos señaló a mí y a Edward. "Vengan aquí después de que todas las mesas están contra la pared y las sillas estén encima."

Miré hacia Edward pero él no me miró. En vez de eso, hizo lo que Emilio instruyó. Mike y yo tratamos de empujar la mesa de laboratorio y no era fácil. Estaba sorprendida cuando miré a Edward y su mesa ya estaba puesta contra las ventanas y las sillas encima de ella. Eso fue rápido. Anormalmente rápido.

Todos los demás, yo y Mike incluidos, estábamos teniendo dificultades moviéndolas tan rápidamente como hizo Edward. Gruñí mientras trataba de empujar la mesa a través de la clase. De repente, se hizo más fácil. La mesa chocó contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Eso fue cuando sentí un brazo rozar contra mi hombro. Volteé mi cabeza. Edward. Básicamente empujó nuestra mesa él solo. Abrí mi boca para agradecerle pero se alejó caminando rápidamente y ayudó a los demás estudiantes. Bajé mis ojos hacia el suelo y sentí mi corazón hundirse.

No sabía si era porque tenía que regresar al frente de la clase o porque Edward estaba básicamente ignorándome. Aunque esto último no debería ser una sorpresa. Me ha ignorado múltiples veces. Así que fui con la otra teoría.

Mike tocó mi hombro y yo le miré. Abrió su boca pero Edward caminó por mi lado y murmuró, "Vamos."

Me aparté lejos de Mike y seguí a Edward hacia el frente del salón de clases, hacia Emilio y Gerald. El Sr. Banner estaba anormalmente quieto y todavía sentado en su mesa.

Gerald estaba susurrándole algo a Emilio, y Emilio asintió con una expresión seria en su rostro. Edward y yo les alcanzamos. Cuando paramos de caminar, Edward abruptamente tomó un paso hacia adelante para que ya no estuviera parado a mi lado.

Emilio nos hizo un movimiento para que lo siguiéramos mientras Gerald sacaba su pistola y ordenaba a todo el mundo que crearan un círculo en el suelo.

Edward y yo seguimos a Emilio hacia la puerta y casi ahogué un grito cuando él la abrió y caminó hacia el pasillo. Vi un cuerpo sangriento tumbado en el medio del pasillo. El chico. El que habían matado. Simplemente lo dejaron ahí. Miré hacia Edward, esperando que me miraría esta vez. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante y evitó mi penetrante mirada. Sabía que podía sentirme viéndolo. No estaba siendo discreta sobre ello.

Emilio continuó caminando y extendió un teléfono móvil en mi dirección. Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Llama al número personal de tu padre y dame el teléfono cuando empiece a repicar."

Tomé el teléfono a regañadientes y marqué el número del teléfono móvil de Charlie. Antes de tener el chance de repicar, Emilio me lo arrebató y lo presionó contra su oreja. Tomó unos cuantos segundos para que mi papá atendiera.

"Jefe Swan, que bueno es escuchar tu voz de nuevo." Emilio habló en voz alta. "Tengo algo que te pertenece."

Pausó por algunos segundos, escuchando la respuesta de mi padre. "Tiene unos ojos hermosos." Se mofó Emilio. "¿Se parece más a ti o a su madre?"

Pude escuchar gritos en el otro lado pero no pude entender lo que Charlie estaba diciendo. Emilio rió. "Tú sabes las exigencias. Tienes media hora antes de que el próximo estudiante muera." Pausó. "Y Sr. Swan, su hija es la próxima en la lista." Sin decir una palabra más, cerró el teléfono de un golpe y me sonrió. "Hora del show."

Esto era todo. Mi tiempo casi acababa.

"Tú," Emilio miró hacia Edward. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Edward parecía molesto y claramente aguantándose de saltar sobre Emilio. "Edward Cullen." dijo con tono áspero entre dientes.

Emilio dejó de caminar y se volteó hacia Edward. "Bueno, Eddie," sonrió ante la incomodidad de Edward. "Haz lo tuyo."

Emilio empujó el teléfono móvil contra el pecho de Edward, y Edward lo agarró toscamente antes de marcar un número. Una vez que Edward había terminado, Emilio arrebató el teléfono de sus manos con más fuerza de la que usó conmigo.

Emilio presionó el teléfono contra su oreja de nuevo. "¿Es este el padre de Edward Cullen?" Breve pausa. "Tengo a tu hijo y él reclama que tú puedes ayudarme con una pequeña situación en la que me encuentro atrapado." Pausa. "Sí, eso es cierto." Pausa. "Media hora antes de que otro estudiante muera."

Edward se inclinó hacia mí. "Sí." Dijo sin mirarme.

Alcé una ceja. "¿Qué?"

Movió sus ojos hacia mí y me dio una mirada dura. Apartó su mirada en un segundo. Suspiré. _¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

Emilio también le dio a Edward una mirada extraña pero se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando con el Dr. Cullen. "Si mi meta no puede llevarse a cabo dentro de esa franja de tiempo, la hija del jefe de policía será asesinada en televisión nacional."

Edward colocó su mano sobre su boca y murmuró otra cosa. ¿Qué diablos?

"Quiero," Emilio habló en el teléfono. "Todos los coches de policía, todos los oficiales y todos los miembros del grupo SWAT **(N/A: son unidades de policía americanas, que intervienen con armas en casos como estos.)** alejados de esta propiedad dentro de media hora. Esa es mi única exigencia por ahora. Si eso no ocurre, sabes lo que haré. Haga su magia, Sr. Cullen."

Emilio cerró el teléfono. Miró de Edward a mí. "¿Vamos?"

Se volteó y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Alcanzamos la puerta de entrada del instituto y agarró mi cabello en un puño y me arrastró enfrente de él. Empujó a Edward hacia adelante con su mano libre. "Abre la puerta." Ordenó.

Edward cumplió y abrió la puerta. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Habían coches de patrulla por todos lados. Junto con dos camiones de bomberos y una ambulancia. También pude encontrar una camioneta blanca y un grupo de las noticias. La cámara estaba apuntada hacia nosotros. La policía estaba arrodillada en el suelo, detrás de la protección de sus puertas abiertas. Armas estaban apuntadas en nuestra dirección. Emilio me empujó hacia adelante, su mano empuñada alrededor de mi pelo y sentí una pistola presionada contra mi cuello. Edward estaba todavía al frente de nosotros, tenía sus manos arriba y Emilio se movió para pararse a su lado.

"En veinticinco minutos," Emilio gritó, "Mataré a esta chica al menos que ustedes desocupen el edificio."

No hubo movimiento. Obviamente no tenían intención de irse. Un hombre caminó hacia adelante y lo reconocí inmediatamente. Charlie. Mi padre.

Charlie alzó sus brazos, mostrando que no estaba armado y caminó hacia nosotros. Emilio apiñó la pistola fuertemente contra mi cuello. "Da un paso más, y ella muere."

Charlie se congeló inmediatamente. "Soy el jefe Swan. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Hablarás conmigo?"

Emilio rió amargamente. "Ya he hablado contigo. Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Empujó mi cabello hacia atrás, lo que me hizo gritar en dolor y mi cabeza se colocó sobre su hombro. Liberó mi cabello y rodeó su mano alrededor de mi cuello. Respiró contra mi piel y yo me estremecí. "Sería una lástima disponerse de ella. Tal vez debería llevarla adentro por unos diez o quince minutos para que pueda estar con un hombre _de verdad_ antes de que muera."

Me contraje de dolor y una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro. Podría jurar que escuché a Edward gruñir.

"Por favor," Charlie rogó en un tono que nunca le había escuchado usar. Eso trajo más lágrimas a mis ojos. "Estás sosteniendo la razón de mi existencia en tus manos en estos momentos. Si cualquier cosa le pasa" su voz se quebró "...a ella...yo," sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. "Haré lo que sea en mi poder para satisfacer tus necesidades pero tienes que permitirme más tiempo."

"No," Siseó Emilio. "No más tiempo."

Emilio liberó mi cuello y agarró a Edward. Empujó a Edward hacia dentro y nosotros retrocedimos hasta que estuvimos dentro del edificio. Cerró la puerta de un golpe. Pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, observé los ojos de mi padre y la mirada que él me dio, me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. A pesar del tiempo que pueda ser.

Emilio me empujó contra la pared y yo me desplomé en el suelo. Jadeando y llorando. Me ahogué con mis sollozos. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Edward a través de mi vista borrosa. Estaba parado a unos pocos pies de distancia y lucía como si estuviera sufriendo. Pero sus ojos continuaron rechazando encontrarse con los míos.

"Ahora jugamos el juego de esperar." Emilio dijo mientras se inclinaba contra la pared y se sentaba a mi lado. "Veinte minutos más."

Cerré mis ojos y pensé sobre correr por esa puerta. Si pudiera distraerlo de alguna forma.. pero ¿y qué pasa con todos los demás en el instituto? ¿Me salvo a mí misma o arriesgo mi vida y muero valientemente?

Los minutos pasaban y mi muerte se aproximaba rápidamente. Así no es como quiero pasar mis últimos minutos viva.

Escuché un motor ponerse en marcha. Seguido por unos pocos más. Emilio se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió ligeramente y echó una ojeada hacia afuera. Pude ver una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. "Se están yendo." Emilio miró hacia mí y cerró la puerta. "Tu papi acaba de salvar tu vida."

Exhalé el aire que sostuve y relajé mi cuerpo. Emilio quería permanecer alrededor un poco más para asegurarse de que todos se iban. El teléfono móvil en su bolsillo sonó y Emilio lo sacó. Estuvo silencioso al principio. Escuchando a alguien en la otra línea.

"Bravo. Lograste mantener tu hija viva. Por ahora. Mi siguiente petición no será tan simple. Tienes exactamente una hora para cancelar mi búsqueda y la de los demás. Elimina nuestras fotos de la televisión e internet. Detén a los medios de comunicación de hablar sobre nosotros." Hubo una larga pausa. "No me importa. Hazlo o puedes enterrar a tu pequeña niña seis pies bajo tierra."

Emilio me miró. "Tienes sólo un minuto." Caminó hacia mí y extendió su mano, ofreciéndome el teléfono.

Lo tomé y lo presioné contra mi oreja. "¿Papá?"

Escuché un suspiro en la otra línea. "Bella. Haré lo que sea en mi poder para asegurarme que estás a salvo. Sólo mantente fuerte. Te _sacaré_ de allí. Te lo prometo."

Sollocé en el teléfono. "Sé que no digo esto lo suficiente, pero, te quiero papá."

"Yo también te quiero, Bells."

"Y, papá," mi voz tembló, "si no puedes..salvarme. No te culpes a ti mismo. Yo no te culpo."

"Bella, te juro por mi vida, que moriré antes de dejar que algo te pase."

"Papá.." El teléfono fue arrebatado de mi mano. Subí mi mirada para ver a Emilio presionar el teléfono contra su oreja.

"Tienes una hora. Estaré viendo las noticias." Cerró el teléfono.

Miró hacia mí y luego a Edward. "Vamos."

Caminamos de regreso al salón de clase en silencio. Todos estaban en un círculo. Algunos estaban sentados, otros estaban recostados de lado o sobre sus estómagos. Pero todavía formaban un círculo. La cabeza de Mike se levantó cuando caminamos dentro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Lucía preocupado y yo me moví para sentarme a su lado. Edward me siguió y yo pensé que se iba a sentar a mi lado pero no lo hizo. Continuó moviéndose y se sentó del otro lado del círculo. No me miraría, de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" Mike me preguntó en una dulce voz.

Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia abajo. Tocó mi hombro y yo miré hacia adelante, directamente al frente de mí. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Realmente me estaba mirando.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle me habló a través de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en el teléfono con Emilio. Quería saber si el resto de nuestra familia estaba segura y si yo podía sacarnos de este desastre. Podía, sí, pero no lo arriesgaré todavía. No hasta que es absolutamente necesario. No iba a dejar que Emilio matara a Bella. Me expondría a mí mismo por ella. Estaba agradecido de no haber llegado a eso.. todavía.

La evité lo más que podía. Sabía que ella seguía mirándome, queriendo que yo regresara la mirada. No podía. Ella confía en mi demasiado y necesito mostrarle que no soy alguien de quien ella debería fiarse. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en huir de ella. Es una chica lista. Se dará cuenta que no quiero contacto con ella tarde o temprano.

No pude evitar sentirme molesto mientras Bella y Mike se sentaban juntos en el círculo. Él la tocó y yo leí sus pensamientos. Vi la nueva visión de Alice. Van a terminar juntos. Él la quiere, y Alice vio una relación formándose entre ellos dos. Yo presioné a esos dos juntos. Era mi intención pero ahora que era casi seguro que ocurriría, estaba enojado. ¿Cómo ella puede ir con él? ¿Cuán bajos sus estándares pueden ser?

La miré, abiertamente esta vez. Pareció sentirme porque sus ojos se alzaron, y miró directamente hacia mí. Nos sentamos allí, mirándonos el uno al otro.

Apartó su mirada primero y una extraña emoción surgió a través de mí.

_Edward_. Escuché la voz de Alice entrar en mi cabeza. _Deja de ignorarla. Estás haciendo esto peor para ella._

Rodé mis ojos y bloqueé su voz. No quiero escuchar esto de nuevo. Soy un monstruo y Bella no lo es. No la someteré a mi estilo de vida. Se merece algo mejor.

----------

El tiempo pasó y los estudiantes empezaron a dormirse de uno a uno. Las demandas de Emilio fueron atendidas. No matarán más estudiantes por el resto del día. Ahora era de un color negro afuera y yo cerré mis ojos, pretendiendo dormir. Eché una ojeada en algunas mentes y observé algunos de sus sueños. Algunos eran bastante interesantes, otros eran perturbadores y relacionados a la situación actual.

Las horas pasaron y ya todos estaban dormidos. Esperen. _Todos_ están dormidos. Abrí mis ojos y me senté. Lo confirmé con mis propios ojos. Todos, incluyendo los convictos, estaban dormidos. Me levanté rápidamente y examiné a los estudiantes. No podía despertarlos a todos sin que Emilio o Gerald nos escucharan. Pero había una persona en particular que no voy a dejar si me marcho.

Mientras _ella_ esté segura, me dije a mí mismo. Cuidadosamente me acerqué a través de los cuerpos durmientes y me incliné sobre la chica que estaba buscando. La voy a sacar de aquí.

* * *

Hey!

Las cosas se ponen interesantes *-* ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

A mi Charlie me dio demasiada pena :( Casi me pongo a llorar xD

Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** ¡Hola! wow, ya pasamos los cien reviews. Igual les agradezco, aunque la historia no sea mía! xD vuelvo a recordarles que tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, y me gustaría saber su opinión! ^^ Gracias - ahora, el séptimo capitulo =)

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV**

Extendí mi brazo y sacudí a Bella gentilmente. Mantuve mi otra mano sobre su boca, en caso de que gritaría cuando despierte. Ella gimió y yo acaricié su mejilla.

Alice me envió otra visión y mi familia ya había salido de sus salones de clase. Estaban esperándome en el pasillo para que pudiéramos encontrar un plan para liberar el instituto y sacar de aquí al resto de los chicos. Mi primera prioridad era sacar a Bella. No tenía duda de que el resto de los chicos estarían bien por el momento en el que lo hago pero conociendo a Bella, podría decir que ella probablemente no lo estaría.

Vamos a pelear con los prisioneros hasta que cada uno de los estudiantes y miembros de la facultad estén a salvo y fuera de este edificio. Aunque no podemos matar a los convictos. Estaríamos en un peligroso alto riesgo de beber su sangre y ninguno de nosotros nos podemos permitir perder el control. Luego de beber de ellos, iríamos a querer más y probablemente cazaríamos a los chicos inocentes.

Tenemos que venir con un plan para atraerlos hacia los brazos abiertos de los oficiales de policía en espera mientras protegemos cada estudiante. Iba a ser una tarea difícil ya que tenemos que por lo menos _actuar_ como humanos. No nos podemos dar a revelar si queremos seguir viviendo en Forks.

Bella murmuró algo confuso y yo coloqué un dedo sobre mis labios. "Shh."

Sus ojos se abrieron inactivamente y estaba tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Luego de varios segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ella se cernió hacia arriba. La sostuve segura y cubrí su boca. "Shh. Bella, soy yo."

Subió su mirada hacia mí aunque sabía que sólo podía ver mi perfil. Está demasiado oscuro para ella para poder ver algún detalle. "¿Edward?"

"Sí." Susurré. "Mantén tu voz baja."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me susurró de vuelta.

Miré hacia la puerta y después hacia ella. "Te estoy sacando al pasillo. Mi familia nos está esperando."

"¿Qué?" preguntó un poco más alto que un susurro y yo me atemoricé cuando escuché a alguien recobrar la conciencia.

Mike se revolvió al lado de Bella. _Genial_. Tuvo que ser _él_.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?" Mike preguntó en una áspera y floja voz.

"¡Cállate!" Me volví hacia él.

"¿Cullen?"

Ovillé mis manos en puños. "¡Cállate de una maldita vez!" susurré.

Gerald paró de roncar por unos pocos segundos antes de empezar de nuevo. _Maldición_. No tenemos mucho tiempo restante. Agarré el brazo de Bella y la levanté. Ella se contrajo de dolor y yo me regañé mentalmente. Mike se dejó caer hacia adelante y se levantó del suelo.

"Vuelve a recostarte, Newton." Ordené.

"¡No lo haré!" Mike casi gritó.

Quería golpearle como nunca antes en ese momento. Agarré la mano de Bella y la forcé a seguirme hacia la puerta. Luego de un par de pasos, ella casi se tropezó. Le impedí caerse y la alcé en mis brazos, estilo nupcial. Exhaló profundamente y sabía que estaba a punto de protestar pero le sacudí la cabeza.

Pude salir de la puerta antes de que Gerald se despertara y Mike estaba prácticamente sobre mis talones. Este niño está convirtiéndose en un mayor estorbo. Aunque es parcialmente mi culpa. Yo básicamente le entregué a Bella en una bandeja de plata.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Mike preguntó, el sueño todavía evidente en su voz. "Hay un guardia por aquí en algún lado. Esto es estúpido."

Dejé de caminar y me volteé para encarar a Mike con Bella todavía en mis brazos. "Primero que todo, _nosotros_ no estamos haciendo nada. Bella y yo nos vamos a encontrar..." Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Por qué te estoy explicando esto? Y segundo, él no es un guardia, es un criminal psicópata. Si crees que esto es estúpido, entonces, por favor, por lo que más quieras, regresa a la clase. De hecho, te lo recomiendo."

Bella palmeó su mano contra mi pecho y trató de liberarse agitándose. "¿Puedo caminar ahora? Lo he estado haciendo desde que tenía dos años de edad, creo que puedo encargarme de eso."

Yo medio reí, medio jadeé. "Creo que necesitamos ir a lo básico de nuevo porque no puedes caminar a través de una superficie plana sin tropezarte."

Golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente. "Bájame."

La bajé cautelosamente al suelo y ella trató de dar un paso pero perdió el balance. _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? _La alcancé para estabilizarla y ella subió su mirada hacia mí. Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y apartó su mirada tímidamente. Alcé las cejas y extendí mis brazos hacia ella cuando volvió a mirarme. Ofreciéndole a cargarla de nuevo.

Ella rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. No pude prevenir la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro y sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella a sabiendas. "Te lo dije.."

Me interrumpió con una ligera risa. "Para. ¡Me acabo de despertar!"

Rodé mis ojos. "Excusas."

Me mandó una mirada graciosa y era demasiado adorable. "Me gustaría estar ahí cuando _tú_ despiertas primero." Luego de un par de segundos, se congeló y cerró sus ojos en vergüenza. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo más oscuro. Abrió sus ojos y me echó una ojeada con una mueca en su rostro. "No quise decir.." Alzó una mano, buscando lo correcto que decir. "Yo..um.."

Yo sólo me reí de ella. No puedo recordar la última vez que realmente reí. Cambió mi humor completamente en sólo un instante. Me sentía...vivo. Normal. ¿Cómo es posible que ella me haga sentir de esta forma? Es extraño.

Mike se aclaró la garganta y mi sonrisa desapareció. ¿Cuando había empezado a sonreír? Volví mi cabeza hacia él y él lucía molesto. "¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos?" Dijo con enojo. Empezó a caminar hacia el frente sin esperarnos y murmuró. "Si quería ver coqueteo, habría..." su voz se desvaneció y gritó. "¡Mierda!"

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y se inclinó hacia mí. La miré de forma tranquila. "Es sólo mi familia."

Miró hacia el pasillo y después hacia mí. "¿Cómo sabes? Yo no puedo ver nada."

Ignoré su pregunta y empecé caminar hacia adelante. Ella me alcanzó y tocó mi brazo. "Edward."

Paré y volteé mi cuerpo hacia ella. Sentí.. un hormigueo. _Qué extraño_. Nuestra estrecha cercanía me hizo sentir extraño. No extraño de mal modo. Un.. distinto tipo de extrañeza. Pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando de ella y quería dar un paso más cerca pero me contuve. "¿Qué pasa?" Mi voz era embarazosamente grave y tensa.

Miró hacia mis ojos y su rostro se suavizó un poco. Me observó mucho más tiempo de lo normal y sus gruesos labios rosados estaban entreabiertos.

Alcé una ceja. "¿Bella?"

Salió de su trance y otro sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Todavía sentía ese hormigueo, casi eléctrica sensación retumbando a través de mi cuerpo mientras estaba parado cerca de ella. Miró hacia sus zapatos y rozó sus dedos sobre su otra mano y mordió su labio inferior. "Umm.." De repente subió su mirada y mi respiración se cortó. No estaba esperando que me mirara.. y la intensidad que sentí cuando lo hizo.. Nunca me habían afectado de esta forma antes. _¿Cómo ella es capaz de hacerme esto?_

"¿Cómo sabes cosas?" Me preguntó. "Me refiero, pareces saber cuando las cosas van a ocurrir. Es como si pudieras, no lo sé, ¿predecir el futuro?"

Sonreí. "No. No puedo."

Su respiración se desigualó por un segundo y después apartó su mirada. "Hay algo antinatural sobre ti." Me puse rígido y ella volvió a mirarme. "Eres imposiblemente rápido.. y fuerte."

Alcé una de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba y encogí un hombro. "Hago ejercicio."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No. Es más que eso. Tú también eres.. frío. Tu piel..." su voz se desvaneció y apartó su mirada de nuevo. "No sé que es pero algo es diferente."

Bueno, mi atípicamente buen humor se desvaneció rápidamente. "No seas ridícula, Bella."

Caminé lejos de ella de nuevo pero esta vez no me detuve cuando llamó mi nombre. Sabía que ella se quedó parada inmóvil en el pasillo, viéndome caminar lejos de ella. Cuando alcancé a Mike y mi familia, la escuché arrastrar los pies hacia mí.

"De ninguna manera, hombre. Estaba fuera de línea, el entrenador...," Escuché a Mike decirle a Emmett. Estaban discutiendo sobre deportes y yo suspiré pesadamente.

Mike volteó su cabeza hacia mí en un segundo y después apartó su mirada hacia Emmett para continuar su conversación. Rosalie y Alice lucían más que aburridas y Jasper se veía tenso y preocupado. Estar alrededor de todos estos humanos por tanto tiempo era doloroso para él. Más que el resto de nosotros. Estaba aliviado cuando finalmente pudo salir de la clase pero se desilusionó cuando notó que traje dos humanos conmigo.

Interrumpí su conversación cuando me aclaré mi garganta ruidosamente. Usando la técnica de Newton. Todos se voltearon a verme y Bella finalmente llegó y se paró a mi lado. "¿Deberíamos ir con el plan desde que estamos siendo cautivos como rehenes en el colegio y hay convictos deambulando alrededor con armas y matando a niños inocentes, o, preferirían hablar sobre deportes mientras estudiantes gritan de fondo porque están siendo perseguidos por criminales?"

Mike rodó sus ojos y se mofó. "Estoy sorprendido de que fuiste capaz de apartarte de Bella. Debió ser difícil desde que ustedes dos estaban perdidos en su propio pequeño mundo con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros. Tal vez debería hacer una tercera opción allí en alguna parte. Podríamos estar de pie alrededor y mirarte flirtear descaradamente con la chica que claramente estabas tratando de enganchar conmigo."

Exhalé profundamente y capturé un vistazo de Alice sonriéndome presumidamente. "Bella y yo no estábamos flirteando." Le dirigí a Alice. Me volteé hacia Mike. "Puedes quedártela." Dije entre dientes. Tratando de probar que no hay nada entre Bella y yo.

Bella se revolvió incómodamente a mi lado y Alice me regañó en sus pensamientos. Sabía que soné duro y probablemente lastimé los sentimientos de Bella por lo que me arrepentí de las palabras inmediatamente.

Emmett alzó sus cejas y silbó. "Buena esa, Edward." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Sentí un par de ojos en mi rostro y volteé mi cabeza para ver a Bella fulminándome con la mirada. "¿Trataste de engancharme con _Mike_?" Preguntó con tono disgustado.

Mike lucía levemente herido por la forma en que ella dijo su nombre. Como si ella no pudiera creer que de todas las personas que pude mandar en su dirección, lo elegí a él.

"No exactamente." Dije firmemente. "Le sugerí que te consolara cuando.."

Bella rodó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Acaso luzco como una niña que necesita consuelo? ¡Tengo diecisiete años! Tú no puedes simplemente lanzarme con alguien como.." Gimió en agitación. "Pensé..." Sacudió su cabeza. "Lo que sea. No importa." Pausó por algunos segundos. "¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí afuera?!" Prácticamente chilló, como si apenas se estuviera dado cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Apuntó en la dirección de nuestra clase. "Van a saber que nos fuimos y ¿qué crees que van a hacer? Me necesitan para que mi padre.." Arrojó sus brazos hacia arriba en el aire. "¡Yo me regreso!"

Se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar lejos. Yo agarré su brazo y la halé hacia mí. "Te voy a sacar de aquí."

Me miró incrédula. "¿A qué te refieres con que me vas a sacar de aquí? ¿Fuera del colegio?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Tu y Mike son libres. Puedes irte a casa, Bella."

"Pero..¿pero qué pasa con todos los demás? No podemos simplemente dejarlos allí. ¿Qué pasa.."

Toqué su hombro para hacer que pare de hablar. "Nosotros no los estamos abandonando." Asentí mi cabeza hacia mi familia. "Tu y Mike sí. Mi familia y yo vendremos con un plan para librarnos de estos tipos."

Ella jadeó. "¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña! Sigues viniendo en mi rescate y después actúas como si te resintieras conmigo por ello. Y tú me ignoras, y después actúas como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros..y..tu me cargas como si fuera una pequeña niña herida..y..." Gruñó. Gruñó literalmente. Es una pequeña fiera. Estaba más divertido que nunca. Mirar cómo se enfurece era como mirar pequeños gatitos rodar alrededor del suelo mientras juegan con una bola de estambres.

"No me voy a ir. Te voy a ayudar." Concluyó.

La fulminé con la mirada. Ya no me encontraba divertido. "No. Lo. Harás."

Me dio otra mirada graciosa. "Sí. Lo. Haré." Replicó.

Reprimí un gruñido. Ella me hace sentir un extenso rango de emociones. Tiene la habilidad de hacerme reír y sentir corrientes de electricidad y cursos de atracción a través de mi cuerpo pero también me enfurece y me hace querer arrojarla sobre mi hombro y encerrarla en un cuarto seguro.

Mi familia y Newton nos miraban curiosos. Alice lucía pagada de sí y excitada. Rosalie lucía molesta y asqueada. Emmett lucía disparatado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Jasper lucía... en dolor. Newton estaba agravado.

"Ve a casa con tu padre, Bella." Le dije en un tono no-absurdo. "Está preocupado por ti. Tienes la oportunidad de reunirte con tu familia sin ningún rasguño." Pausé. "Bueno, eso no es necesariamente cierto." Dije mientras recordaba cuando se desmayó y su cabeza se golpeó contra la mesa.

Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "¿Sabes qué, Edward? Soy mi propia persona y nosotros tenemos la misma edad." Me mofé ante eso. No tiene idea. "Deja de actuar como un dictador. No tienes autoridad sobre mí. Si me quiero quedar, me quedaré."

Liberé el gruñido que tenía había escondido en el fondo anteriormente. "¿Cuán estúpida puedes posiblemente ser?"

Me miró con una expresión dolida. Me sentí atormentado. Quería gritarle de nuevo. Quería hacerle entender que no puede estar aquí y que quiero mantenerla distante de mí. Estoy enfermo de que ella no me tenga miedo, como debería. Si fuera una humana normal, me agradecería por dejarle salir de esa clase y correría hacia la puerta para reunirse con su padre. Pero no, tiene que ser desafiante.

Necesito gritarle. Enseñarle mi lado malvado. Pero en vez de eso, mi voz se suavizó y mi postura se relajó. "¿Entiendes cuán peligroso es esto? Las personas están muriendo aquí, Bella. Esto es real. Vidas reales están siendo ejecutadas. ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?

Bella bajó su mirada hacia sus zapatos de nuevo. "Sólo me siento...culpable." Dijo suavemente. "¿Por qué Mike y yo podemos librarnos y los demás se quedan aquí atrapados?" Subió su mirada y se encontró con mis ojos. "¿Por qué no podemos simplemente abrir todos los salones de clase y liberarlos a todos? Sólo hay cinco convictos. No sabrán..."

"Eso es lo que haremos, Bella. Vamos a sacar de aquí al mayor número de personas que podemos y después vamos a venir con un plan para el resto." Le aseguré. "No te preocupes por ellos. Estarán a salvo. Sólo preocúpate por ti misma ahora."

"Tiene razón." Mike repicó. "Vamos, Bella. Sólo vámonos."

Bella sacudió su cabeza en su dirección. "Tú puedes irte, Mike." Miró hacia mí. "No soy una cobarde. Me quedo."

Suspiré. "Puedo alzarte sobre mi hombro y arrojarte afuera, tú sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Me gustaría verte tratar."

Di un paso hacia ella. No estaba jugando. Extendió sus manos hacia afuera y rió. "Vale, vale. Te creo." Miró hacia Mike. "Está bien, Mike, vamos." Dio un paso hacia él y él dio un paso hacia ella. "Te acompañaré afuera." Me echó una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo. "Porque no me voy a ir."

Deslicé mi mano a través de mi cabello y refunfuñé. "Bella, no me tientes.."

Alice se desconectó, otra visión apareció a través de nuestros ojos. Uno de los escapados convictos se dirige hacia este mismo pasillo justo en este momento.

Bella notó el intercambio entre yo y Alice y me dio una mirada interrogante. _No tenemos tiempo para esto._ Agarré el brazo de Bella y me adentré por el pasillo. Mi familia y Newton venían cerca.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Bella preguntó, sorprendida ante mi repentino apresuramiento.

"Edward," Alice habló detrás de mí. "Sólo tenemos unos pocos segundos."

Emmett empujó a Rosalie en un salón de clases. Alice agarró a Mike y lo empujó en una clase diferente, junto con Jasper. Encontré el armario del conserje y empujé a Bella adentro antes de que yo entrara y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Bella se inclinó contra una pared y empezó a jadear. Caminé hacia ella y cubrí su boca cuando escuché pisadas chirriar por suelo en el pasillo. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y escuchamos cómo las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y cercanas. Tragué cuando el convicto empezó a abrir cada puerta y metía su cabeza adentro para asegurarse que todos seguían dentro. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, chequeando cada habitación. No tenía duda de que iba a mirar aquí adentro.

Rápida y silenciosamente empujé a Bella en una pequeña abertura entre la pared y una repisa amontonada con pelotas de baloncesto y fútbol y suministros de limpieza. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el de ella para que los dos pudiéramos caber en la pequeña área. Estaba presionada entre la pared y yo. Sentí su pecho subirse y bajarse contra mí y sentí la sensación de hormigueo de nuevo. De repente estaba todo caluroso y pude sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella contra el mío. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella antes.

Dejó de respirar cuando escuchamos las pisadas detenerse justo enfrente de la puerta. El tiempo pareció ir mas despacio y mis ojos escanearon el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos estaban prendados con los míos. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Tampoco yo. La perilla de la puerta se giró y Bella jadeó por aire. Mis manos estaban puestas en la pared, sobre su cabeza para no hacerla callar tapándole la boca con mi mano. Bajé mi cabeza cerca de ella y mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Todavía estaba jadeando por aire pero paró cuando sintió mi frente inclinarse sobre la suya. Miré hacia sus ojos y luego hacia sus labios. Sentí sus ojos moverse hacia mis labios y yo ladeé mi cabeza, inclinándome más cerca.

La puerta se abrió y yo me congelé. Mis labios estaban a menos de una pulgada de los de ella. Bella paró de respirar de nuevo pero yo no. Respiré contra sus labios y sus labios se abrieron. Movió su cabeza hacia la mía y yo estaba apunto de moverme más cerca de ella. Nuestros labios casi se rozaban cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse de un golpe. Alejé mi cabeza lejos y di un paso hacia atrás. ¡Casi la _beso_! No puedo, _nunca_, permitir que eso pase de nuevo.

Bella inhaló y exhaló temblorosamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto del suelo y yo di otro paso lejos de ella. Tratando de tomar la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros. Debí de haberla arrojado fuera del colegio cuando tuve la oportunidad.

* * *

Holaa! Les gusto el capii? ¡Casi la besa! *-*

Gracias a todos por leer! Revieews! :)

-Mariale


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegro que también les guste la historia. Tal vez actualice mañana, ya que después me tardaré (empiezo clases el martes x-x) En fin, disfruten del capítulo! ^^

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella POV**

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Yo, Bella Marie Swan, ¡estuve _así_ de cerca de besar a Edward Cullen! El misterioso, reservado y maravilloso Edward. Ninguna chica en todo el instituto ha tenido el placer de estar tan cerca de él.

Nunca pregunté por los jugosos detalles sobre él pero Jessica me lo dijo sin provocación. Él nunca ha salido con ninguna chica en este colegio. Nunca había querido. Tenía mis especulaciones del porqué. Tal vez no va por chicas de pueblos pequeños. O tal vez nadie aquí es lo suficientemente hermosa para él. Hay un millón de razones del porqué no sale con nadie. A menos que esté envuelto en algún tipo de relación secreta. Aunque lo dudo.

Sentí las corrientes de electricidad dispararse a través de mi cuerpo cuando me presionó contra la pared y aplastó su cuerpo contra el mío. Inclinó su rostro cerca y más cerca hacia el mío. Sentí su frente tocar la mía y supe lo que iba a hacer. Iba a besarme. Antes, estaba aterrorizada del convicto deambulando en el pasillo, pero en ese momento, de repente, no tenía miedo. Tenía hambre. Por el deseo. Nunca había querido a un chico de esa forma antes. No podía concentrarme en nada más que él.

Pero, tan pronto como escuché el fuerte tronido de la puerta cerrándose, Edward se alejó de mí. Lucía asqueado y disgustado por lo que iba a hacer. Mis mejillas se inflamaron por la vergüenza y él se movió lo más lejos que podía de mí. Sentí mis rodillas agotarse y me caí al suelo, mi espalda deslizándose contra la pared.

Actuaba como si me quisiera, pero entonces era como si tuviera un momento de claridad y se daba cuenta que me odiaba. Sé que lo hace. A pesar de lo que él dice, me odia. No puede aguantarme. Es obvio. Probablemente pensó que estábamos a punto de morir y quería un último beso o lo que sea que estaba buscando en esos momentos. Supongo que no le importaba de quién fuera. Pero en eso cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, seguramente se dio cuenta de que íbamos a estar bien y que no había forma de que él quisiera besarme y acordarse de ello por el resto de su vida.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y me regañé internamente. _No dejes que él te afecte._

Acabo de recordar, soy yo la se supone que debe estar molesta y disgustada. Él ha estado ignorándome y está básicamente llevándome a la locura mientras yo trato de buscar razones lógicas por su rapidez, fortaleza y una piel anormalmente fría.

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared. Imágenes de cuerpos sin vida se reprodujeron en mi cabeza. Solté un grito ahogado y abrí mis ojos. _Nunca_ quiero volver a ver eso de nuevo.

Escuché movimiento de la esquina de Edward y dentro de un par de segundos, estaba arrodillado frente a mí.

"Trata de dormir, Bella." Susurró suavemente.

Ahí viene su cambio de humor bipolar de nuevo. Hace un par de minutos, se alejó de mi, ahora está a mi lado y pretendiendo estar preocupado.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No puedo cerrar mis ojos."

Apenas pude verlo en la oscuridad pero pude prácticamente escucharle subir una ceja.

Suspiré. "Veo cuerpos y sangre y..." Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo. Mis ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas y les urgí que se alejaran. _No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar enfrente de él. Él ya piensa que tú eres débil. Sé valiente. Sé fuerte._

Subió su mano hacia mi rostro y permaneció unas pulgadas de mi mejilla. Dudó y en eso retiró su brazo. Suspiré decepcionada. _Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Por qué estoy decepcionada? No, para. Estás molesta. Furiosa. Grítale. Golpéale. ¡Pero no suspires como si quisieras que él te tocara!_

"Déjame llevarte con tu padre, Bella." Rogó pero yo no dije nada.

No acepté. No protesté. Quiero ver a Charlie. Quiero mostrarle que estaré bien y que nunca lo voy a abandonar. Pero también quiero ayudar a salvar al mayor número de personas que pueda. No quiero ser la cobarde que escapó sin siquiera ofrecer su ayuda. No podía ser esa persona.

Me senté recta y me incliné hacia él. Él aguantó su respiración y se apartó. Me congelé y mi rostro decayó. Él de verdad no quiere estar cerca de mí. Una lágrima traidora se deslizó por mi rostro y me murmuré a mí misma para que él no me escuchara. "Estúpida Bella."

Le escuché revolverse en su posición y se bajó para estar al lado mío en el suelo. Estaba en su lado y se apoyó con un codo. "¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

Abrí los ojos como platos. "¿Me escuchaste?"

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Mis mejillas se sintieron como si estuvieran quemándose. "Um..." Aparté mi mirada y manoseé la coleta alrededor de mi muñeca. "Por nada."

Le escuché suspirar. "Quiero saber lo que estás pensando. Ahora mismo. Sin pensar lo que vas a decir. Dime tus pensamientos en este mismo momento." habló con su irresistible voz aterciopelada.

Qué _estoy_ pensando? _Oh, Edward, estoy pensando que tu prácticamente me desprecias cuando me acerco a ti. Y realmente quería que me besaras y después me miraste como si fuera la criatura más horrible que has visto nunca. Oh, si, como si le dejaría saber eso honestamente._

"No lo sé." Murmuré.

"Sí sabes."

Lo miré. Error. Un error muy grande. Estaba tan cerca. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y tuve que prevenirme de tocarlo. Pude sentir su presencia. Envió escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. Escalofríos buenos. Escalofríos placenteros.

Sacudí mi cabeza. _No pienses así. Él te odia._

Él erróneamente tomó mi sacudida de cabeza como diciéndole que no y suspiró sonoramente. "Quiero sabes qué ocurre dentro de esa cabeza tuya."

Reí sin humor. "Créeme, no quieres saber. Mis pensamientos son aburridos y triviales."

"No estoy de acuerdo."

Incliné mi cabeza. "¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No es como si pudieras leer mi mente." Antes de poder cerrar mi boca, me congelé. Leer mis pensamientos. Él sabe cosas. Cosas que van a ocurrir. Sabe cuando las personas están cerca. Dice que no puede predecir el futuro. Pero si pudiera leer mentes, podría saber lo que están pensando que van a hacer antes de hacerlo.

"Tienes razón. No puedo leer tu mente."

Me relajé. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Esa fue una de las ideas más imaginativas y locas que he inventado. Claro que no puede leer mentes.

"Pero," Habló y se acercó a mi. "Sé que tus pensamientos no son aburridos." Pausó brevemente. "Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido en esta ciudad."

Reí. Fuertemente. Ahora está burlándose de mí. "Claro." Dije sarcásticamente.

Pero él no se estaba riendo. Me miró con un rostro recto. "Estoy siendo serio." Eso fue definitivamente un tono serio.

Dejé de reír. "Es imposible que estés siendo serio." Sacudí una mano hacia mí. "¡Mírame!"

"Ya lo hago."

"¡Entonces revísate esos ojos! Soy increíblemente plana y ordinaria y.. simplemente no interesante. Absolutamente. Soy probablemente la última persona interesante en el estado de Washington."

"Eso es bastante exagerado." Declaró.

Rodé mis ojos. "Créeme. No lo es."

Sacudió su cabeza y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

Subió sus ojos hacia mí. "¿Por qué crees que estás por debajo del promedio?"

Suspiré y me giré hacia mi lado, imitando la posición de Edward, encarándole. "Soy honesta conmigo misma."

"Te estás mintiendo a ti misma."

Rodé mis ojos y me giré para poder apoyarme en mi espalda. Sentí algo rozar contra mi hombro y me senté rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí algo correr a lo largo de mi antebrazo. ¡Araña! La quité y grité. Edward se sentó y yo me arrojé a sus brazos. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y me senté en su regazo. Sus brazos se mantuvieron a sus costados y estaba completamente paralizado. No me sostuvo pero tampoco me empujó.

"¿Por qué estás sobre mí?" Preguntó, curioso y divertido.

Vi la araña correr a través del suelo y mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward se apretaron y forcé a mi pecho a presionarse contra el suyo. "Hay una araña."

Él se rió. Una risa verdadera. Una risa real. No una risa de mentira. No una risa cruel. Una risa genuina y agradable. Era como música para mis oídos.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Me aterrorizan las arañas!"

Él continuó riéndose y yo golpeé su hombro juguetonamente. Su risa era contagiosa, y no pude evitarlo, empecé a reírme también.

"Para," Traté de decir mientras reía. "Me estás haciendo reír."

La araña corrió por la esquina de nuevo y yo ahogué un grito. Él rió más fuerte.

Golpeé su hombro suavemente. "¡No es realmente gracioso!"

Su risa se apagó pero una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio inferior. Sentí la electricidad de nuevo y como si él también la sintiera, su expresión se enserió. Nos miramos en los ojos del uno del otro. Liberé mi labio y lo miré sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Tuve la urgencia de inclinar mi rostro hacia él pero me resistí. Sentí sus brazos moverse. Lentamente, con demasiada lentitud, alzó su brazo y lo rodeó alrededor de mi cintura. Alzó su otra mano hacia arriba para acariciar mi mejilla y colocó una hebra de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Mi respiración se cortó y él cerró sus ojos. "Esto está mal." Dijo tan suavemente que apenas lo escuché.

Su mano se deslizó por mi rostro y permaneció en mis labios. Abrió sus ojos y mi corazón latió erráticamente. Su pulgar se frotó contra mi labio inferior y mis labios se entreabrieron. Me incliné más cerca de él y él ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos observando mis labios. Justo como la última vez. Antes de poder repetir la misma rutina de nuevo, lo rompí. Sabía que él se apartaría en el último minuto. Volteé mi cabeza lejos de él y desenredé mis brazos de su cuello.

No tan sorprendentemente, me sacó de su regazo y se alejó de mí. Se inclinó contra la pared a unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia y se rehusó a mirar en mi dirección.

Me incliné contra mi lado de la pared, sin importarme ya la araña.

"Trata de dormir, Bella." Su voz era fría, dura.

Me encogí involuntariamente y me enrosqué en una posición fetal. Mis párpados se sintieron pesados y no pude prevenirlo por más tiempo. Mis ojos se cerraron y terribles imágenes inundaron mi mente. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y observé la pared. No sé cuándo o cómo, pero eventualmente me dormí.

Escuché un sonido como un tecleo y me senté. Estaba sola en un cuarto frío y oscuro. Había una puerta grande y una luz azul claro brillaba a través de las grietas. Me levanté sobre mis pies y tomé pequeños pasos hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrió sin que yo la tocara y reveló un pasillo. Un largo, infinito pasillo. Seguía y seguía. Por millas.

Caminé a través del marco de la puerta y escuché la puerta cerrarse fuertemente detrás de mí. Me giré pero la puerta, ni el cuarto, estaban allí. Habían desaparecido. Detrás de mí, el pasillo continuaba su sendero para siempre. Miré hacia adelante y grité. Parado en el medio del pasillo, con una motosierra, había una figura oscura.

Di un paso hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, el vello de mis brazos se levantó y mi respiración era desigual y severa. Canté en mi cabeza. _Vete. Vete. Vete._

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y grité. La figura oscura estaba más cerca. Mucho más cerca. Sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia. El rostro en blanco me aterrorizaba. La motosierra se prendió y volví a gritar. Di otro paso hacia atrás, a ciegas. Caí en un agujero negro y me sentí ingrávida. El agujero continuaba por minutos, tal vez horas. Caí y caí y caí. Más profundo y más profundo.

Finalmente aterricé con un golpe sordo y miré a mi alrededor. Era un calabozo. Habían antorchas guindando a lo largo de las paredes y creaban un tenue resplandor. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi grilletes encadenando a niños inocentes contra las paredes. Las pareces estaban llenas de ellos. Niños contenidos contra las paredes. Incapaces de moverse. Todos ellos mirándome. Implorando. Rogándome que los ayudara. Corrí hacia uno de ellos y traté de ayudarlo y sacarlo de los grilletes pero no podía.

Escuché un ruido y me volteé. La figura oscura estaba deambulando en alguna parte del cuarto. Sentí manos rodear mis muñecas y volteé mi cabeza para ver a Edward sacarme de la habitación. Los gritos de los niños inocentes hicieron eco en mis oídos y traté de soltarme del agarre de Edward. Ellos me necesitaban. Los niños me necesitaban.

Forcejeé contra Edward pero el no me dejaría ir. Sentí el frío golpearme con mucha fuerza. Me habían tirado en la nieve y estaba completamente sola. Nadie estaba alrededor. Había un pitido sobre mi cabeza y miré hacia arriba. Un helicóptero volaba arriba y había una cadena unido a éste, cargando algo debajo. Estaba bajando sobre mí. Vino a caer sobre el suelo. Atrapándome dentro. Barras. Estaba atrapada en un cuarto con barras.

Escuché una risa y me volteé para ver la figura oscura. Tenía extendida la motosierra hacia mí y yo grité.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré alrededor del cuarto. Todavía estaba en el armario del conserje. Suspiré y me levanté. Me sentía refrescada y medio despierta. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

"Buenos días." Saludó Edward en su deslumbrante voz. No sonó como si se acabara de despertar.

Pero yo sí. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Hora de despertar."

Rodé mis ojos y me levanté rápidamente. Mal movimiento. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y empecé a caerme. Brazos fuertes rodearon mi cuerpo y previnieron mi caída. Me incliné contra él. "Gracias." Murmuré.

Se aseguró de que mantuviera mi balance y después se alejó. "Eres incluso menos grácil por las mañanas." Lo dijo como si fuera casi imposible.

"Debe ser por eso por lo que no te gusto." susurré debajo de mi aliento. Ni siquiera pretendía decirlo en voz alta. Se suponía que era un pensamiento.

"¿Qué fue eso" Preguntó. Su tono dio a entender que me escuchó.

Estaba demasiado cansada para incluso sonrojarme por la vergüenza. Sacudí mi mano hacia él "Todavía estoy medio dormida."

Me miró cansinamente. Mi estómago gruñó y yo miré hacia éste.

"Hora de desayunar. Vamos." Tocó mi muñeca ligeramente para que lo siguiera.

Me mofé. "¿A dónde vamos? ¿IHop? ¿Denny's?"

Él suspiró. "La cocina del colegio."

Gemí. "Odio la comida del colegio."

"Entonces puedes irte." Su voz no fue dura. Estaba simplemente recordándome que tengo esa opción.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que tuve una pesadilla sobre eso. No puedo irme. Me sentiré culpable."

"La mitad de los estudiantes ya se han escapado y ninguno de ellos se sienten culpables por dejarte atrás." Manifestó. "Deja de preocuparte por las personas que no se preocupan por ti."

Bajé mis ojos hacia el suelo. "Supongo que debo dejar de preocuparme por ti, también, en ese caso."

Di un paso hacia adelante, hacia la puerta.

El brazo de Edward se alzó y colocó su mano sobre mi estómago, deteniéndome de moverme. "Yo me preocupo por ti." Susurró, sonando torturado y dolido.

Sentí un hormigueo correr a través de mi cuerpo y mariposas agitarse en mi estómago. Volteé mi cabeza para mirarle y el apartó su mirada.

"Vamos." Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el pasillo.

"Espera." Me detuve. Él se volteó y me miró. "¿Cómo sabes que la mitad de los estudiantes se escaparon?"

"Porque era parte del plan." Me recordó. "Mi familia les ayudó a escapar." Se volteó hacia el pasillo de nuevo.

"Pero," Dije, y él se volvió a voltear hacia mí. "¿Cómo lo _sabes_? ¿Y si no ocurrió acorde al plan?"

"Sí lo hizo." De nuevo, se volteó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. No tenía otra opción que seguirle.

Unos pocos minutos después, estábamos en la cocina del instituto y yo me senté en el mostrador mientras Edward inspeccionaba la cocina. Buscando algo bueno. "¿Qué quieres comer?" Me preguntó.

Salté fuera del mostrador pero él se quedó parado enfrente de mí y me alzó para sentarme sobre el mostrador. "Quédate allí. Quiero hacerte algo."

Me sonrojé y aparté mi mirada de él. Pude verle sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

Tocó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y yo me mordí el labio inferior. Evité su mirada, sintiéndome tímida y avergonzada.

"¿Bella...?"

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia su rostro. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo. "Olvídalo."

"No." Dije. "Dime."

"¿Qué quieres comer?"

Ladeé mi cabeza. "Eso no era lo que ibas a preguntarme."

Él sonrió. "Es lo que te estoy preguntando ahora. Ahora respóndeme."

Me corrí hacia el borde del mostrador y él no protestó. Me deslicé para que mis pies pudieran alcanzar el suelo. Mi cuerpo se deslizó contra el de él y le escuché gemir silenciosamente. Pero no se movió.

Estaba intercalada entre el mostrador y su cuerpo. "Déjame hacer algo. No estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien que lo haga por mí."

"Déjame ser el primero." Susurró.

Mi corazón latió más rápido. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no estaba hablando solamente del desayuno.

Miré directamente hacia sus ojos. "Quiero que seas el primero."

Tragó dificultosamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía.

"¿Bella? ¿Edward?" Escuché una voz llamando desde la entrada. "¿Están aquí?"

Mike. Era la voz de Mike.

Edward se alejó de mí y yo suspiré. Mike apareció y me sonrió alegremente. "¡Ahí estás!"

Deseo poder compartir su entusiasmo pero sólo quería que se fuera.

La familia de Edward apareció detrás de Mike. La pequeña, Alice, caminó directamente hacia Edward y empezaron a susurrar sobre algo. No pude escucharlos.

Empecé a mirar por algo de comer de desayuno pero me resbalé con algo y mi cabeza hizo contacto con el borde del mostrador. Me golpeé el área cerca de mi ojo con el mostrador. Y dolía. Bastante. Me contraje de dolor y mi mano se colocó sobre mi nueva herida. No estaba sangrando. Gracias a dios.

Mike corrió hacia mi lado. "¿Estás bien?"

Gemí. "Sí, estoy bien."

Edward empujó a Mike lejos de su camino y casi reí por la cara de Mike. "Déjame ver." Edward colocó sus fríos dedos en una lado de mi rostro y examinó el lugar donde me golpeé con el mostrador.

"Ow."

Él rodó sus ojos. "No está tan mal pero deberías colocarle un poco de hielo antes de que se inflame."

Hice un puchero y él rió. Miró hacia Mike. "Tráele un poco de hielo."

Mike le mandó una mirada de 'tú no eres mi jefe' pero obedeció y fue a buscar el hielo. Extendió unas pocas piezas hacia Edward. Edward rodó sus ojos. "En una bolsa con cierre, Newton."

Empecé a sonreír pero me mordí el labio para prevenirlo. Mike regresó con el hielo dentro de una pequeña bolsa con la cremallera cerrada y me la entregó. La sostuve en mi mano y la examiné. Edward me dio una mirada mordaz.

Lentamente subí al bolsa de hielo hacia mi herida y siseé. ¡Estaba helando! La quité.

"Bella, déjala allí." Regañó Edward.

"¡Está fría!"

"Me pregunto porqué."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "No quiero una cabeza fría."

Encogió un hombro. "Es mejor que una cabeza hinchada."

Hice un puchero infantilmente y alcé la bolsa hacia mi piel de nuevo. Edward me dirigió una sonrisa torcida y mordí mi labio inferior...de nuevo.

Alice se acercó a nosotros y le sonrió a Edward. Él lucía molesto y le entrecerró los ojos. Observé su extraño intercambio y me encogí de hombros.

Alice de repente abrió los ojos como platos y pareció fuera de sí. Luego de unos pocos segundos, miró hacia Edward.

"Vienen para acá."

* * *

Ohh, ¿quienes vienen? :O

¿Qué les pareció el capi? A mi me dio mucha risa lo de la araña xD

Gracias por leer! Espero los reviews!

-Mariale


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota**: ¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y para los sensibles y los que lloran por todo, les recomiendo traer pañuelos. Yo lloré como una tonta con este capítulo xD

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward POV**

Alice se volteó hacia mí. "Vienen para acá."

La visión que tuvo era clara como el cristal y la vi a través de sus pensamientos. Capturé un vistazo de Emilio y otro convicto, el que deambula por los pasillos, entrar en la cocina. La furia reflejada en los ojos de Emilio. Su brutal alboroto. Golpeando alguno de nosotros, tratando de dispararnos y en eso sacando a Bella a la fuerza de la cocina con una mano empuñada en su pelo. Mi familia, Newton y yo miramos horrorizados. Incapaces de hacer algo sin exponernos. Nuestras malditas limitaciones están empezando a molestarme seriamente. Cómo me gustaría romper en pedazos a ese bastardo.

Las visiones continuaron. Emilio gritando una orden a Bella. Ella busca a tientas un teléfono que él le arrojó a ella. Sus delgados dedos marcando un número y ella coloca el teléfono contra su oreja, una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro. La imagen del jefe Swan contestando el teléfono, aliviado de escuchar la voz de Bella pero su rostro pronto cambia a shock y horror cuando escucha un disparo. Emilio vacía una ronda de balas en el frágil cuerpo de Bella. Ella cae al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. El jefe Swan escucha el último aliento que su hija tomará. Su rostro se retuerce en una inimaginable cantidad de dolor. La mirada en sus ojos. Las lágrimas deslizándose en el rostro de aquél hombre mayor hizo que mi congelado corazón se hiciera añicos. El dolor y el odio brillando a través de sus ojos fue suficiente para hacer que cualquier humano sienta lágrimas brotar en sus ojos. Si tuviera la habilidad de hacerlo, probablemente habría derramado una lágrima por tan sólo ver eso. Y eso es decir mucho. Viniendo de un monstruo viviente como yo.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Bella. Ella miraba a Alice con una ceja alzada, obviamente pensando profundamente y comenzando a sospechar. Las últimas palabras de Alice no vinieron inadvertidas para Bella. Yo sabía que ella sabía que había algo muy extraño sobre mí y mi familia. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía escucharlo en su tono.

No será en mucho tiempo cuando venga con teorías. Y eventualmente, si encuentra una forma de salir de esto viva, averiguará nuestro secreto. Ella es muy perceptiva e inteligente para su edad. Sólo puedo esperar el día en que ella descubra lo que en realidad somos. Monstruos. El mal. Estamos hechos para matar. Para matar humanos. Humanos como Bella. Su sangre me implora beber un sorbo todo el tiempo que estoy cerca de ella. Pero me resisto. He resistido todo este tiempo. Creo que puedo continuar resistiéndome de matarla.

Me he estado probando. Permitiendo que mi cabeza se acerque a la suya. Sé que ella debe de estar pensando que quiero besarla. Pero eso no es por lo que me incliné sobre ella las dos veces pasadas. Al menos eso es lo que yo me digo a mí mismo. Estoy probando mi fuerza y voluntad. ¿Cuán cerca puedo acercarme a esta chica sin intentar morderla? Mi garganta sufre y arde por el deseo. Todo mi cuerpo quiere su sangre dentro de mí. Pero mi mente es más fuerte. Por ahora.

¿Cómo es que esta chica, esta débil, chica humana, todavía está viva? El peligro la rodea. No importa a dónde vaya, alguien o algo la acechan en cada esquina. Esperando a salir. Yo soy uno de esos peligros. Pero ella no lo sabe. Ella se siente segura a mi alrededor. Sé que lo hace. Ella no necesita decir las palabras, está en todo su lenguaje corporal. Es tan increíblemente ingenua. Necesito hacer que se moleste conmigo, hacerle saber que no soy bueno para ella. Pero no puedo. No más. Ya he ido demasiado lejos. Me preocupo por ella de verdad. No quiero, pero lo hago.

Alice y sus visiones me dicen que mis sentimientos se transformarán en algo más que simplemente preocuparme por ella. Puedo sentir que está pasando. Me he encontrado admirando las pequeñas cosas que ella hace. Cuando se sonroja, tan adorable. La forma en que se muerde su labio inferior, me vuelve loco. El fuego en sus ojos cuando está molesta. Sus ojos se aclaran y brillan cuando está feliz. Puedo reconocer la mayoría de sus emociones por simplemente mirar sus ojos. Y las cosas que dice...tan impredecibles. Y su reacción ante algo tan pequeño como una araña. Una araña inofensiva, ante eso. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría cuando, y estoy bastante seguro que pasará, cuando se entere que soy un vampiro. ¿Se arrojará a los brazos de Newton? Ese pensamiento casi me hizo gruñir en voz alta.

Han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que nuestro colegio ha estado cerrado. Menos de veinticuatro horas y ya he empezado a aceptar el nuevo lugar de Bella en mi vida. No puedo ir por el resto de la secundaria y continuar ignorándola. No luego de esto.

Mis sentimientos contradictorios hacia ella están empezando a desvanecerse. La mitad de mí ya no quiere permanecer lejos de ella. Un veinte por ciento de mí quiere permanecer lejos. El otro ochenta por ciento quiere estar cerca de ella. Esto esta tan mal. Tan enfermizo. Para los dos, ella y yo.

No hay forma de que esto puede terminar sin que alguno de los dos quede herido al final. ¿Puedo ser su amigo? Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle. No puedo dejar que pase de amistad. Hay bastantes razones del por qué no puedo formar una relación romántica con ella. Primero que todo, soy un vampiro, ella es una humana. Eso está mal de tantos niveles. Ella debería ser mi presa. No mi novia.

Segundo de todo, si Alice está en lo correcto, si me enamoro de ella, estaré destrozado cuando ella eventualmente me deje. Y eso pasará. Ninguna mujer normal estaría con un vampiro de diecisiete años por el resto de su vida. Ella va a envejecer. Va a querer matrimonio y posiblemente hijos. Debería tener esas cosas. Yo no puedo ofrecerle eso. No hay punto en forzarme a mí mismo sentir felicidad por la primera vez desde que he muerto, sólo para que me lo vuelvan a quitar todo.

Aunque me estoy dejando llevar. No habrá más nada que amistad entre Bella y yo. No importa lo mucho que lo quiera en el futuro. No dejaré que eso pase.

Ella estaría en un alto riesgo de que uno de nosotros la ataque. Y lo más probable es que ese sería yo. Yo no puedo ser la causa de su muerte. Me sentiría más atormentado de lo que ya estoy. Incluso si accidentalmente me dejo llevar y mi veneno curse a través de sus venas y que de repente tenga la fuerza de parar. Si ella se convierte en uno de nosotros, me mataría. Figuradamente, por supuesto.

Para ya no ver la sangre subir a sus mejillas, que sus ojos se conviertan en carmesí en vez de esos marrones chocolates, para no más escuchar los latidos de su corazón de nuevo o sentir la calidez de su piel...sería trágico. Una terrible pérdida. Me rehuso a destruir y condenar a Bella a una eternidad de odio a sí misma y una desesperación que nunca termina. Para perder esta Bella... la Bella que veo parada enfrente de mí...y que se convierta en un monstruo... Es impensable. No lo haré. Y no permitiré que nadie más la cambie tampoco.

Mis ojos penetraron a la joven enfrente de mí. ¿Cómo una pequeña e insignificante chica es capaz de hacerme esto? Soy cien veces más fuerte que ella. He tenido mucha más experiencia en la vida. He visto cosas que ella sólo ha leído en sus libros de historia del colegio. Me he graduado en incontables colegios diferentes. He estado rodeado de miles de distintos humanos. Nadie de ellos, ni uno, me había afectado de la forma en que esta chica lo hace. Ninguno de ellos huele como ella. Ninguno de ellos me sorprende y me asombra como ella lo hace. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabré alguna vez la respuesta?

_Cinco minutos, Edward._ La musical voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos y aparté la mirada de Bella.

Miré hacia Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Estaban parados en el fondo, manteniendo su distancia. "Rose, Jasper." Llamé. Sus ojos estaban bloqueados con los míos. "¿Pueden llevar a Bella y a Mike al auditorio? Alice, Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de los hombres allí afuera. Tengo un plan."

El cuerpo de Jasper se tensó y sus ojos se posaron en Bella. Empezó a recordar la vez en la que le hable sobre su esencia única y ahora se estaba imaginando oliéndola...lamiéndola. Sacudí mi cabeza en repugnancia. "Aunque mejor, Jasper, ven tú con nosotros, y Emmett se puede quedar con Rosalie."

Tres voces hablaron al unísono.

"¡No soy una niñera!" Rosalie espetó.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" Bella gimoteó.

"Genial, vamos." Mike asintió.

Bella y Rosalie llevaron sus ojos hacia Mike. Rosalie lo miró como si fuera un insecto que quería pisar. Bella lo miró incrédula.

"¿Vamos?" Bella cuestionó a Mike. "Tú sólo te quieres ocultar y..."

"En realidad, ustedes dos deberían _irse_." Rosalie susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Bella escuchara.

"Así que," Bella se volteó a ver a Rosalie. "Ustedes cinco consiguen ser los héroes" Indicó a mí y a mi familia. "¿Arriesgan sus vidas por un montón de personas que han esquivado por años?"

Rosalie jadeó, preparándose para decir algo particularmente obsceno.

Subí mi mano y fulminé con la mirada a Rosalie. "Para." Miré hacia Bella. "Tú y Mike van a ir con Rosalie y con Emmett. No discutas conmigo. Simplemente perderás."

Bella abrió su boca para argumentar.

Ladeé mi cabeza. "¿Qué fue lo que dije? No discutir."

"Pero..."

"No."

"Yo..."

"Deja de hablar. Dije que no."

"Tú no..."

"Silencio."

"Por qué..."

"¡Bella!"

"¿Qué...huh?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Maldición, eres terca."

Sacó su mentón y me dio la mirada más adorable que he visto. Estaba tratando de mirarme dura y fuerte. Pero sólo lucía linda e inocente. Me reí y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

"Vamos, niña. Hora de irse." Toqué ligeramente la mano de Bella y sentí la corriente de electricidad correr a través de mi cuerpo. Alejé mi mano y sus ojos se llenaron de decepción y tristeza. _Mierda_. Le _gusta_ cuando la toco. Esto no es bueno. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a resistir algo más que amistad si actúa de esa forma? No va a hacer esto fácil. Pero lucharé contra ello. Y yo soy un luchador con experiencia.

Caminé lejos de ella, no resisto verla observándome de esa forma. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Emmett y asentí mi cabeza hacia él. "Buena suerte, hombre." _La necesitarás con aquella._ Me dije a mí mismo mientras pensaba sobre Bella. El infierno que les hará pasar a Emmett y a Rosalie hizo que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro. Va a torturarlos con su incesante gimoteo y no hay algo que puedan hacer para pararlo. No disfruto particularmente infligir dolor en mis hermanos, pero vamos, ella es sólo una adolescente. No hay nada de malo con disfrutar de su miseria temporal mientras tienen que mantenerla a raya de jugar Superwoman.

Jasper me siguió por detrás mientras me dirigía al pasillo. Me congelé en el momento en que escuché a Alice hablar. No me estaba hablando. No estaba hablando con Jasper. Estaba hablando con _ella_. Bella.

"Vas a estar bien, Bella. No te preocupes por nada. Si empiezas a sentirte ansiosa sólo..."

Metí mi cabeza en la cocina. "¡Alice!" Gruñí.

Me mandó una mirada molesta. "¿Sí, Edward?"

"Deja de pretender de ser la terapeuta de Bella y vámonos."

_Alguien tiene que confortarla, y tu obviamente no lo harás._

Apreté mi mandíbula. "No lo necesita, vamos."

_Eres tan estúpido para alguien tan inteligente. _Miró a Bella y le sonrió. Gruñí profundamente dentro de mi garganta. Alice rodó sus ojos y empezó a caminar hacia mí. _Es una humana, Edward. No puede simplemente encerrar sus emociones o va a explotar._

"No, no lo hará." Dije lo más bajo posible para que sólo los vampiros escucharan. Escuché a Emmett gemir. Odiaba cuando Alice y yo teníamos nuestra conversación privada y sólo podía escuchar mi lado de ella.

_No literalmente, Edward. No sabes nada sobre chicas adolescentes._

"¿Y tú si?" Ok, debo admitirlo, eso fue un golpe bajo. Alice no podía recordar su vida humana y yo básicamente le golpeé en el rostro. Suspiré. "Lo siento. Yo..."

Alice sacudió su cabeza y agarró la mano de Jasper. "No te preocupes por eso."

Jasper me fulminó con la mirada. _¿Qué hiciste?_

Suspiré y empecé a caminar por el pasillo.

Entré en la mente de Emmett y observé cómo sacaba a Bella y a Newton de la cocina, dirigiéndolos por un pasillo diferente.

Rosalie tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y rodó sus ojos. No quería vigilar a los dos humanos mientras Alice, Jasper y yo comenzábamos nuestro plan. Quería estar en la acción. Al igual que Bella. ¿Qué pasa con esas chicas? ¿Acaso no deberían estar aliviadas de estar sentadas en los banquillos?

_Así que, Edward, ¿cuándo me vas a presentar oficialmente a tu novia? _Alice preguntó intencionadamente.

Rechiné los dientes. "Ella no es mi novia."

_Lo será._

"No va a pasar, Alice. Supéralo."

_Si lo hará. _Me sonrió con confianza.

Dejé de caminar y entrecerré los ojos. Jasper suspiró sonoramente y Alice lo palmeó en la espalda.

"Sólo acéptalo, Edward," Alice habló en un tono alegre, "Sólo estás lastimándote a ti mismo mientras lo prolongas. No hay ningún punto."

Finalmente la encaré. "_No_ estoy interesado en Bella. Déjalo. Ir." Escuché movimiento detrás de nosotros y cerré mis ojos. He estado demasiado distraído últimamente. Debí de haberlos escuchado venir. Si Alice no hubiera interferido en mi mente...

Escuché a Emmett aclararse la garganta. Lenta y dolorosamente empecé a abrir mis ojos. Me volteé para ver a cuatro rostro observarme. Sólo uno captó mi atención. Los ojos abiertos como platos de Bella se apartaron de mi rostro y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que sus labios temblaran. Me escuchó. Y eso le dolió.

"Um," Emmett apuntó su pulgar hacia Bella. "Esta chica tiene bastante coraje y me hizo venir por ti."

Rosalie rodó los ojos y bufó. "¿Te _hizo_?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, preguntó y en eso hizo esta cosa con sus ojos. Me miró como un perrito triste y..." su voz se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión. No estaba sorprendido. Para nada. No sólo tenemos unos cuantos segundos hasta que los convictos nos encuentren aquí, sino que Emmett no pudo encargarse de resistir a una chica adolescente humana. El vampiro que lucha contra osos pardos no puede ver a los ojos de una chica humana y decirle que no. Eso es lamentable. Y sin mencionar el hecho de que ella me escuchó a mí decirle a mi hermana que no estoy interesado en ella. No sé por qué me molestaba, pero lo hizo. Esta podía ser mi oportunidad de finalmente hacer que Bella quiera estar lejos de mí. Debería estar orgulloso. Pero no lo estoy.

No puedo pensar sobre eso ahora. Agarré a Emmett por su camiseta y hablé tan rápido que ningún humano me pudo haber entendido. "Saca a Bella de este pasillo ahora mismo." Usé el tono duro y serio que rara vez usaba. No estaba jugando. Si ella muere, estaré severamente molesto.

Liberé a Emmett, y él rápidamente se volteó para empujar a Bella hacia el auditorio. Conozco a Bella lo suficiente para saber que estaría protestando en estos mismos momentos si no hubiera oído lo que le dije a Alice. Pero se fue sin una segunda mirada. Sin alguna palabra. Sin protestar.

Alice sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. _Déjame a mí y a Jasper manejar esto. Ve tras ella._

"Ella no es mi problema." Hablé en tono monótono.

"Edward," Jasper habló. "Sé lo que estás sintiendo."

Le entrecerré mis ojos a él, advirtiéndole que no continuara. Alice sonrió presumidamente y yo pasé mi mano a través de mi cabello bronce desordenado. "Luego de esto," hablé directamente hacia Alice. "Estoy terminando toda comunicación con Bella."

Alice rodó los ojos, no creyéndome. Simplemente la observé y asentí mi cabeza una sola vez. Alice se desconectó, nuevas visiones apareciendo ante sus ojos. Luego de que pasaron, abrió los ojos como platos. Le dije que no estaba mintiendo. Esto es. Ya he terminado. Si esta es la forma en la que mi familia se va a comportar sólo por esa chica, entonces ya no importa. Quiero quedarme solo. No necesito a mi hermana diciéndome que me voy a enamorar de una chica humana.

"¡Vas a romper su corazón!" Alice me gritó.

La miré sin emoción alguna. "Su corazón nunca fue mío para romperlo."

Alice me miró disgustada. "Ella no parece creer eso."

"Tú no sabes lo que ella piensa."

"Ni tú tampoco. Obviamente."

Aparté mi mirada. Queriendo terminar esta discusión. ¿Quién se cree que es Alice? ¿Interfiriendo en mi vida así? Bella ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por Alice haciéndome creer que siento algo por ella.

"La chica Swan y dos chicos se fueron."

Me congelé. Emilio. Estaba hablando con el convicto que deambula por los pasillos.

Alice, Jasper y yo nos escondimos en el mismo armario del conserje donde Bella y yo estuvimos. Miré hacia el área entre la pared y el estante. Memorias regresaron a mí. Su calidez. Sus latidos. Su olor. Sus labios. Lo aparté todo. _Ya basta._

"Más o menos la mitad de los chicos se fueron, también." El convicto sin nombre dijo.

"¿Cómo carajo se escaparon todos sin haber sido detectados, Bill?" Emilio gritó molesto.

Las pisadas se dirigían hacia la cocina. "¿Cómo tres niños salieron de la clase en la que tú y Gerald estaban vigilando?" Bill replicó.

"Tienes un trabajo simple, Bill." Emilio se molestaba más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. "¿Cómo no pudiste oír más de cien estudiantes saliendo del colegio? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? Necesitamos a la chica. Ahora esa pequeña perra está a salvo con su papi y nosotros estamos jodidos. ¿Sabes eso, Bill? Lo jodiste todo. Lo jodiste bastante."

Miré a través de los pensamientos de Bill para así poder ver a Emilio. Él sacó un teléfono y empezó a marcar un número mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. El teléfono sonó y alguien contestó luego de tres repiques.

"Jefe Swan," Saludó Emilio. "¿Cómo está su pequeña princesa?"

"Dímelo tú. La estás teniendo como rehén." El padre de Bella respondió. Podía decir que no ha dormido nada por el sonido de su voz.

"Emilio arrugó las cejas. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿No la viste anoche?"

El Jefe Swan estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Mi hija no estaba junto al grupo que escapó. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando si está aquí conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando dentro de ese colegio?"

Emilio movió sus ojos y empezó a pensar sobre Bella y se dio cuenta que está en algún lugar de este colegio. "Ah, no te preocupes," Emilio dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. "Debe de ser uno de los niños que Bill mató esta mañana."

Un fuerte latido golpeó en la otra línea.

"La cosa más extraña," Emilio continuó. "Algunos malditos niños trataron de escapar esta mañana. No llegaron muy lejos." Rió. Está mintiendo. Está jugando con el jefe Swan. Tratando de hacerle estallar. "No estoy diciendo por seguro que tu pequeña niña es una de los fallecidos, pero posibilidades hay, ya que está perdida y todo. Yo diría que probablemente lo está."

Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más fuertes y la ansiedad era clara en la voz del jefe Swan. "Si ella está..si está..." No podía terminar. Podía prácticamente escuchar sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas. "Te voy a matar." Su voz era dura, furiosa y determinada. "Voy a matarte personalmente a ti y a tus hombres yo mismo."

Emilio rió. "Espero que te diviertas seleccionando el ataúd de tu hija esta tarde. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" Pausó. No hubo respuesta. "Coge el ataúd marrón oscuro. Combina con sus ojos y pelo."

"Será mejor que reces por que mi hija esté ilesa." El jefe Swan amenazó. Ya podía imaginarle cómo lucía su rostro ahora.

Emilio rió y cerró el teléfono de golpe.

**Bella POV**

Soy tan estúpida. Sabía que alguien como Edward nunca podría sentir algo por alguien como yo. Estaba en lo correcto anteriormente. Ese casi beso no significó nada para él. Era porque él pensó que estábamos a punto de morir. No puedo creer que empecé a dejarme a mí misma pensar que yo le gustaba realmente.

Tomé asiento en el borde de la plataforma en el auditorio. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero pestañeé unas pocas veces, forzándolas a no salir. Todo lo que hice fue poner mi visión borrosa. ¿Por qué me importa? Apenas conozco a Edward. Pero, simplemente había algo sobre él. Aparte del hecho de que es hermoso. Es más que una cara bonita. La forma en que me siento cuando él esta cerca...nunca lo había experimentado antes.

Rosalie suspiró sonoramente y la miré. Estaba sentada en el medio de la plataforma, estilo indio, y fulminándome con la mirada. "Deja de llorar."

¿Cuál es su problema? Ni siquiera me conoce y actúa como si me odiara. "No estoy llorando." Esnifé. _Oh, genial, Bella. Una forma excelente de convencerla._

Mis piernas colgaban sobre el borde de la plataforma y las pateé de arriba a abajo.

Rosalie gimió, agitada. "¿De verdad, Bella?" Bajé mis ojos hacia la plataforma y asentí levemente. "Estás llorando."

Subí mi mirada hacia ella y su rostro se suavizó un poco. Creo que notó las lágrimas en mis ojos. Suspiró en lo que sonó como derrota. "Edward estaba molesto con Alice cuando dijo eso. Sólo quería quitársela de encima." Pausó por algunos segundos, pensando sobre algo. "No lo quiso decir de verdad."

Estaba sorprendida de que Rosalie me estuviera diciendo esto. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de decirme que _sí_ le gusto a Edward? Traté de sonreír pero no estaba funcionando. A pesar de lo que estaba diciendo...simplemente no podía creerlo. Chicas como yo no consiguen chicos como él. Tal vez ocurra en películas, pero no en la vida real.

Mike apareció a mi lado. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Suspiré. "He tenido días mejores."

Mike sonrió débilmente y acarició mi hombro. Quería encogerme y apartarme de su toque. "Estarás bien, Bella. No dejaré que nada te pase."

Si, _eso es_ tranquilizante. Ahora que sé que Mike me protege, mi día me parece más brillante. Rodé los ojos y Mike frunció el ceño.

Mike y yo nos volteamos cuando escuchamos unos sonidos de besuqueos detrás de nosotros. Emmett estaba inclinado, sus labios estaban unidos con los de Rosalie y las manos de él estaban agarrando puñados del pelo de ella. Se veían tan enamorados. De repente me sentí como si estuviera invadiendo su privacidad por lo que me volteé. ¿Tendré alguna vez una relación como esa? ¿Besaré alguna vez a un chico?

No es algo mío obsesionarme por relaciones. No soy el tipo de persona que necesita a alguien a su disposición para estar feliz. He estado perfectamente contenta solamente teniéndome a mí misma.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora. Y después otra hora. Edward todavía no ha aparecido. Estaba preocupada y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Debería simplemente verificarlo. Imágenes de él siendo herido y lesionado atravesaron mi mente. _Tengo_ que saber si está bien.

Traté de levantarme pero la voz resonante de Emmett me detuvo. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Suspiré. "Han pasado dos horas. ¿No crees que al menos deberíamos ver si están bien?"

"Él está bien, Bella."

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Qué te hace creer que sólo me estoy refiriendo a Edward? Alice y Jasper también están afuera."

Rosalie sonrió. "Él nunca dijo que estaba hablando sobre Edward."

Me sonrojé. Mis mejillas se sintieron como si estuvieran quemándose y Emmett rió. "Ja ja. Te atrapé."

Me recobré por mi breve humillación y miré directamente hacia una de las puertas de salida de la plataforma. "¿No podemos al menos...?"

"Olvídalo, Bella." Mike dijo. "No vayas a buscar peligro."

"¿Está viniendo del chico que me preguntó para salir al pasillo con él cuando les dispararon a los demás?"

Mike me entrecerró los ojos, volviéndose defensivo. "No sabíamos exactamente cuán peligrosos eran ellos en esos momentos."

Arrugué las cejas. "Son convictos escapados, Mike."

"Bueno, tu estabas bastante ansiosa por unirte a nosotros."

Suspiré. "No quiero pelear."

Mike bajó sus ojos. "Lo siento, Bella. Sólo estoy un poco exaltado por todo lo que está pasando."

Volví a mirar hacia la puerta y escuché a Emmett suspirar. "Revisaré a los demás si prometes que te calmarás."

No pude evitar la gran sonrisa tonta que se extendió a través de mi rostro. "Lo prometo."

Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Emmett. "Me estás dejando aquí sola...¿con _ellos_?"

Emmett rió. "Estarás bien, bebé." Miró hacia Mike y a mí. "Sólo son un par de chicos."

La forma en que lo dijo fue tan extraño. Como si ellos no fueran chicos. Él tiene la misma edad que nosotros. Tal vez un año mayor. No lo recuerdo.

Emmett se fue, dejándonos a nosotros tres sentados en la plataforma. Había un silencio incómodo y la tensión era densa. Una parte de mí quería hablarle a Rosalie. Tratar de conocerla. Sólo me parece educado ya que vamos a estar aquí atrapados por un rato.

Traté de pensar en algo digno que decir. Algo no tan estúpido o vergonzoso. Mientras me carcomía el cerebro, escuché un ruido viniendo detrás de la cortina. Rosalie salió disparada, obviamente escuchándolo también. Se volteó hacia mí y Mike. "Salgan de la plataforma."

Mi corazón martilleó. "¿Y qué sobre ti? No puedes simplemente quedarte aquí. ¿Y si son los prisioneros?"

"Puedo encargarme de mí misma. Pero no puedo protegerme a mí misma y a ustedes dos al mismo tiempo. Sólo váyanse. Escóndanse detrás de las sillas. Y no miren."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué ocurre contigo y tu familia? ¿Por qué todos creen que lo saben todo? Alice sigue diciendo que 'van a venir'. Edward parece saber cundo algo va a ocurrir. Tú crees que eres fuerte y..." Mi voz fue interrumpida cuando escuché un arrastramiento de pies acercándose a la plataforma.

Sostuve mi aliento. Preparándome para ver una pistola apuntada hacia mi rostro.

"¿Bella?"

Mi corazón se detuvo. _¿Charlie?_

Era la voz de mi papá. Pero no podía ser él. ¿Cómo entraría al colegio?

Las cortinas se movieron y un arma salió, seguido de un cuerpo. Era Charlie. Mi papá esta aquí de verdad.

Mi boca se abrió y él me miró. Sus ojos me velaron y se veía tan..emocional. Algo tan no-Charlie.

Corrí hacia él y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Es realmente él. Mi papá. Si entró, probablemente hay otros, también. ¡Vamos a estar bien!

Charlie rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó estrechamente. "Oh, Bells." Sentí mojadas gotas caer en el tope de mi cabeza y sollocé contra el pecho de Charlie. Él está llorando de verdad. Los dos estábamos llorando. En los brazos del uno del otro. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.

Me aparté de él unos momentos después. "¿Papá?" Miré a sus ojos. Estaban sanguinolentos. Nunca lo había visto de esta forma antes. En realidad había pensado que mi papá era incapaz de demostrar emociones. "¿Cómo te metiste aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de los oficiales de policía?"

"Sólo soy yo, Bells." Arrugué mi frente. Él continuó explicando. "Uno de los convictos escapados llamó hace un par de horas y me dijo que estabas perdida. Sabía que no habías escapado con el grupo de chicos la noche pasada por lo que me asusté. Pensé que estabas..." Sacudió su cabeza y me acercó para otro abrazo. Inclinó su mentón sobre el tope de mi cabeza y yo lo sostuve. Mi papá y yo nunca demostrábamos afecto entre nosotros. Esta era la primera vez que experimentábamos este tipo de afecto el uno con el otro. Tal vez hasta es la última vez. Es simplemente un momento tan emotivo ahora mismo.

"¿Por qué no vinieron los demás oficiales? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"A decir verdad, entré a escondidas. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. El FBI habría entrado si lo supieran."

"¿Nadie te vio entrar?"

Sacudió su cabeza. Wow, mi papá debe ser muy bueno en su trabajo si fue capaz de entrar aquí sin ser detectado.

Una puerta se abrió rechinando y mi padre me liberó. Volteé mi cabeza, esperando a ver a Emmett. En vez de eso, vi la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Emilio. Aunque no estaba mirando hacia la plataforma. Estaba mirando detrás de él. Hablando con alguien parado en el otro lado de la puerta. _Oh, no. Nos va a ver a mí y a mi papá. Estamos muertos._

Traté de empujar a mi papá detrás de las cortinas pero era demasiado débil para moverlo yo sola. Pero entendió lo que quería. Caminó hacia atrás y desapareció detrás de las cortinas. Estábamos a punto de seguir pero en eso escuché una voz.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sabes?" Reconocí esa voz. Era Emilio. "¿Qué fue lo que te dije Bill?" Miré hacia la puerta y la vi cerrada. Emilio caminó hacia el auditorio con otro convicto. "Siempre están en el último lugar que buscas. No importa lo que sea. Lentes, llaves de autos..._niños_. Siempre en el último lugar que buscas."

Emilio se dirigió hacia la plataforma y mi corazón estaba en una sobremarcha. La voz de Emilio hizo eco con el auditorio y yo me estremecí. "Me has estado causando mucho dolor de cabeza, jovencita."

Alcanzó la plataforma y subió, con el otro convicto, Bill, en sus talones. Retrocedí, chocando contra Rosalie. Me sostuvo firmemente para que no pudiera perder mi balance y caer. Mike estaba parado a su lado. "No sé qué hacer." Rosalie susurró. "Deseo que Emmett no se hubiera ido. ¿Qué hago?"

Me volteé hacia ella. Mi brazo fue de repente tirado hacia adelante y miré al frente para ver a Emilio jalarme hacia el otro lado de la plataforma. "Nunca es algo bueno molestarme."

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Voy a morir ahora, ¿verdad? Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro y hebras de pelo se enmarañaron a un lado de mi rostro. Exhalé temblorosamente y miré a Emilio directamente a los ojos.

"Tu papi cree que ya estás muerta." Su voz era maliciosa. "Estoy dispuesto a hacer eso realidad." Rió. "Cree que has estado muerta por horas ahora y nada ha pasado. Ningún policía golpeando la puerta. Eres una niña no deseada, ¿verdad?

Mi labio tembló y sacudí mi cabeza vehemente. Emilio me sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Una pistola. Grité y tropecé hacia atrás.

"¿Algunas últimas palabras?"

Estaba tumbada en la plataforma ahora, sobre mi espalda. Lágrimas saladas y cálidas fluían más rápido por mi rostro. "Por favor..."

Emilio se mofó de mí y contrajo su rostro para que luciera como yo imaginaba que lucía la mía. Se limpió el rostro, pretendiendo que habían lágrimas. "Estoy harto de esta mierda."

Apuntó la pistola hacia mí y se preparó para disparar.

"¡No!"

Mi cabeza se volteó hacia las cortinas y Charlie saltó hacia afuera. "Apártate de mi hija."

Emilio rió. "Bueno, vean esto. ¿Cómo te metiste aquí?" Agitó la pistola hacia mi papá y me miró. "¿Has estado escondiendo a tu papá, princesa?" Se volteó a mi papá. "Parece que estás a tiempo para el show."

El rostro de Charlie empalideció. "Escúchame, te puedo sacar de esto. Te puedes ir y nadie te seguirá."

Emilio rió aún más fuerte. "Como si fuera a caer con eso."

Charlie sacudió sus manos en el aire. "Te doy mi palabra de que te puedo sacar de aquí. Apártate de mi hija y saldremos de aquí. Juntos. Puedes llevarme contigo. No pelearé."

Emilio paró de reír y su voz se enserió. "¿Vas a renunciar a tu vida por tu hija?"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. "Sí."

Emilio frunció los labios. "¿Por qué esperar hasta más tarde? ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Emilio se arrodilló y agarró mi mentón para que lo mirara. "Cuando tenía tu edad. Vi a mi padre morir justo enfrente de mis ojos. Fue doloroso. Estás apunto de experimentar ese dolor."

_No puedo respirar. ¡No puedo respirar! _"¡No! Por favor, no. Te lo ruego. Haré lo que quieras. Lo que sea. ¡Por favor!"

Me traté de levantar sobre mis pies pero Emilio me empujó hacia abajo mientras se levantaba. "Toma asiento."

Caminó hacia mi papá, lo agarró, y lo forzó sobre sus rodillas. "Esta es la prueba del amor verdadero." Emilio gritó. "¿Renunciará voluntariamente a su vida para que su hija pueda vivir? ¿Rogará por su vida en el último minuto? Si tu padre se queda completamente quieto y no pide vivir, vas a vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que él te ama de verdad. Si él muere por ti, no te mataré."

Me arrastré sobre mis brazos y piernas y me levanté. Me preparé para atacar, para apartar a Emilio de Charlie pero sentí fuertes manos rodear mis antebrazos.

Volteé mi mirada para ver a Rosalie sosteniéndome. Me retorcí y forcejeé para salir de su agarre. Pero no me liberaría. Me estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte. "Mike," Rosalie gritó. "¡Ayúdame a sostenerla!"

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Le grité. "¡Ese es mi padre!" Mi voz era fuerte. Lo más fuerte que la había escuchado antes. "¡Déjame ir! ¡No lo veré morir!"

"Bella," Mi papá susurró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Mientras estés a salvo, soy feliz."

Sofoqué un sollozo. "Papá, para. ¡Pelea! ¡Maldición, papá! ¡Pelea! ¡Eres un policía!"

"Te quiero, Bella." Susurró suavemente. Se está rindiendo. _¿¡Por qué!?_

Mi cuerpo tembló violentamente y forcejeé contra los agarres que Rosalie y Mike tenían en mí. Mis brazos me estaban matando, sus manos estaban sosteniéndome demasiado fuerte. Sabía que mis brazos iban a herir. Podía sentirles torciendo mi piel. Dolía. Pero no tanto como ver a mi padre perder su vida.

Traté de liberarme pero sólo me sostuvieron más fuerte. "¡Déjenme ir! ¡Ahora!"

"Deja de moverte, Bella." Rosalie dijo. "Sólo te estás lastimando a ti misma."

"No, ¡tú me estás lastimando!" Mi voz era irreconocible. Tan ronca, como si hubiera estado gritando por días. "Por favor, papá, por favor. Saca tu pistola. ¡Pelea! ¡Haz algo!"

Él estaba en sus rodillas, unos pocos pies de distancia enfrente de mí. Emilio apuntó su pistola hacia la cabeza de Charlie y Bill sostuvo los brazos de mi papá detrás detrás de su espalda. Charlie miró a mis ojos. "Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, Bells. Nunca lo olvides."

Lloré más fuerte. "¡No digas eso!"

Traté de correr hacia adelante pero no podía. Las manos rodeando mis brazos me lo prevenían. Arqueé mi espalda, inclinándome entre los dos y tratando de apartar mis brazos. Forcejeé. Grité. Rogué. Imploré. "¡Noooo! ¡Déjenme ir!"

Mi papá apartó sus ojos. No me miraría.

"¡Papá!"

No miró.

"¡Papá! ¡Por favor!"

Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto de la plataforma.

"¡No hagas esto!"

Todavía viendo hacia la plataforma.

"¡Haré_ lo que sea_! Papá, por favor, ¡Prometo que haré lo que quieras si peleas! ¡No mueras! ¡No puedes!"

Todavía no miraría.

"¡Charlie! ¡Maldición! ¡Mírame!" Mi voz era tan forzada. Dolía demasiado gritar, chillar, pero lo hice de todos modos.

Sus ojos se rehusaban a encontrarse con los míos.

"Si me amas, si me amas de verdad...¡Me mirarás! ¡Ahora mismo!"

Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí en un segundo. Sollocé audiblemente. "Entonces por favor, ¡no hagas esto! Sé que quieres ser valiente y quieres salvarme, pero esta no es la forma." Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba jadeando. Jadeando por aire. El agarre en mis brazos no se aflojó. "Por favor. ¡¿Acaso no ves lo que me estás haciendo?!"

"Lo siento, Bella." Apenas podía oírle. "Cierra tus ojos, bebé. No deberías ver esto."

Grité. Moví mis brazos y piernas frenéticamente. Tratando de hacer que Rosalie y Mike me liberaran. Empujé mi cuerpo hacia adelante pero no me dejarían ir. Me incliné hacia atrás y traté de empujar mi cuerpo contra los de ellos, esperando que se cayeran. No hubo tanta suerte.

El dedo de Emilio se preparó para presionar el gatillo. "¡No! ¡Tómame a mí en vez de a él! ¡Por favor!" Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. No podía ver nada. Todo estaba tan borroso. Ni siquiera podía remover las lágrimas con mis manos. "Él..." Sollozo. "E-es lo único que..." Sollozo. "...tengo..." Sollozo. "...¡A-a-aquí!" Sollozo. Me desplomé en el suelo. Mis brazos todavía estaban siendo alzados. Sentí a Rosalie y a Mike bajar sobre la plataforma para colocarse a mi lado. Todavía sostenían mis brazos pero ahora mis manos podían alcanzar la plataforma. Mis uñas arañaron la plataforma y me ahogué en mis sollozos. Me sentía tan débil. Tan herida. Dolía respirar. Moverse. Pensar. Mi cuerpo continuaba temblando. Ya no podía gritar más. Mis lágrimas inundaban la plataforma debajo de mí y mi cabello estaba húmedo por deslizarme contra el suelo, rodando sobre mis lágrimas.

Escuché pisadas golpeando, en la distancia. Voces gritaban mi nombre. Las pisadas se volvieron más fuertes. Otra persona se deslizó a mi lado en la plataforma. Gritando algo. Los agarres de mis brazos se soltaron. Mis brazos quemaban. Dolían. Dolían bastante. Pero no tanto como saber que mi padre estaba a punto de morir. Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba. Todavía jadeaba por aire. Sentí que me levantaban en un par de brazos. Fríos dedos apartaron el pelo de mi rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron pero mi visión estaba demasiado borrosa como para ver quién era.

"Mátalos." Escuché a la familiar voz aterciopelada ordenar. "Mátalos a los dos."

* * *

Diosss, que final de capitulo! XD ¿que les parecio? A mi parecer este es uno de los capis más fuertes y emotivos que hay. Pero todavía no termina. Todavia falta mas drama! xD

Gracias por leer! Reviews!

-Mariale


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me animan a seguir traduciendo. Les aviso que ya quedan pocos capítulos, creo que unos cinco.. Bueno, aquí les traigo el otro capítulo! ^^

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward POV**

"Mátalos. Mátalos a los dos."

No lo vimos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por las últimas dos horas, entramos en salones de clase, reunimos a los niños y a los profesores y los guiamos a un lugar seguro. Alice usó toda su concentración en nuestra tarea. Sólo usando sus visiones para detectar personas sospechosas acercándose a nuestro lado del edificio. Pudimos vaciar cada clase excepto dos. Mi clase de biología y otro cuarto en el que están siendo mantenidos como rehenes.

Mi clase sólo tenía a Gerald manteniendo guardia pero apretó la pistola a su costado, preparado para disparar por una intrusión o algún intento de escape. La otra clase tenía dos convictos adentro, en la misma posición. Observando a los estudiantes cuidadosamente. Las cosas empezaban a complicarse a este punto.

¿Cómo íbamos a entrar, pelear con los prisioneros y liberar a los rehenes mientras actuamos y lucimos como adolescentes normales? Ese es el problema más grande en nuestras mentes en estos momentos. No nos molestamos en inspeccionar a los otros dos, Emilio y Bill. Emmett y Rosalie estaban con Bella y Newton. Sabía que estarían a salvo. No había razón para ojear el auditorio.

Y en ese momento Emmett rodeó la esquina y esperé a ver al vampiro y dos humanos siguiéndole por detrás. Pero estaba solo. Leí sus pensamientos antes de abrir su boca para explicar. Bella estaba preocupada por nosotros..o, como Emmett parecía pensar, principalmente por mí. ¿Acaso la chica no puede parar de preocuparse por todo el mundo por un segundo? ¿Qué pasa con ella? No es inmortal como nosotros. No es invencible. Es o increíblemente tonta, o valiente y extremadamente despreocupada por sí misma.

Emmett salió del auditorio para que Bella no lo hiciera. Yo tenía un problema con eso. Un gran problema. Rosalie. Me estremecí al pensar lo que la vanidosa y superficial vampira le estaría diciendo a Bella en el momento en que Emmett salió.

Todo lo que tomó fue una distracción. Ninguno de nosotros esperó escuchar lo que escuchamos después. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado. Un grito desgarrador vibró en mis oídos. Sabía quién había liberado ese grito. Bella.

No podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente. En mi mente, me imaginé a Rosalie colgando a Bella en el aire con su mano envuelta alrededor del cuello de la chica. Imaginé que la esencia de Bella finalmente le llegó a Rosalie y que no podía controlarse más.

Pero en eso imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza. Las visiones que Alice estaba recibiendo actualmente. Bella. Gritando. Lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Rogándole a alguien que la liberara. Cuatro manos reteniéndola. Dejando marcas rojas en su piel.

No malgasté un segundo, corrí hacia el pasillo con tres vampiros siguiéndome cerca. Lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, no estaba claro. Todo lo que sabía era que Bella estaba en dolor y por alguna razón, Rosalie y Newton estaban sosteniendo sus brazos detrás de ella para que no se pudiera mover. La estaban lastimando. Especialmente Rosalie. ¡Ella sabe que no debe ser tan fuerte con los humanos!

Tuvimos que parar repentinamente cuando la puerta de una clase se abrió y un convicto sacó su cabeza al pasillo. Los otros me empujaron fuera del pasillo y yo forcejeé para soltarme. No iba a acobardarme en un cuarto y esconderme de cada prisionero escapado humano mientras que otra chica humana que es la única por la que me he preocupado desde que me convertí en un monstruo estaba gritando a más no poder.

Ahora, aquí estaba, agachado en la plataforma y sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos. Fue demasiado tarde. No podíamos haber dejado que esto pasara. Si no le hubiera ordenado a Alice a sólo prestar atención en la misión de rescate...podríamos haber estado aquí antes de que todo esto habría ocurrido.

Todo humano estaba todavía vivo y respirando. Por ahora. Pero tenía toda intención en terminar dos de esas vidas. Pero primero, no podíamos dejar que los otros tres humanos sepan lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Por lo que los demás tuvieron que golpear al jefe Swan y a Newton. Fueron demasiado rápidos para que ellos los notaran. No recordarán cómo terminaron inconscientes.

Acurruqué a Bella contra mi pecho, incapaz de permitirme a mí mismo o a otra persona golpearla. No podía. Y no dejaría que otra persona lo hiciera. Además, se ha golpeado la cabeza tantas veces que probablemente terminaría con un daño cerebral si le hacemos algo.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus ojos rojos y ofuscados por las lágrimas. Su rostro estaba mojado y hebras de su cabello estaban húmedas por llorar tanto. Nunca la había visto así. Nunca antes se había visto tan débil y vulnerable. La he visto llorar antes. Pero no así. Esta imagen me perseguirá por el resto de mi no-muerta vida.

Se veía demacrada y quebradiza. Observando hacia su pequeña forma, la rabia aumentó dentro de mí y me sentí como si quisiera saltar y torturar a los hombres que le hicieron esto. Quería hacerles sentir el dolor que ella siente. Quiero verlos llorar hasta que no haya nada en su interior.

Pensamientos como estos me recuerdan lo que realmente soy. ¿Qué tipo de persona siquiera soñaría en infligir ese tipo de dolor en los demás? _Quiero_ verlos igual de lastimados como ella lo está. Lo _quiero_. Estoy enfermo. Ni siquiera debería estar sosteniendo a esta chica en mis brazos. Ella debería retroceder ante mi toque.

Emmett arrojó al jefe Swan sobre su hombro y a Newton sobre el otro. Observé mientras su forma se retiraba llevando a los dos humanos hacia la salida para que así no despertarían dentro del colegio. Son libres. Alice y Jasper mantuvieron a un convicto cada uno y presionaron sus cuerpos contra la plataforma del auditorio. Los dos sabían que mi familia y yo éramos diferentes que cualquier otra persona en este edificio. Sabían que éramos más peligrosos que ellos. Y ahora, les quedaban minutos para morir.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Rosalie y estaba listo para dirigirle mi mirada más peligrosa para hacerle saber exactamente cuán en problemas está. Fulminé la parte de atrás de su cabeza y mi rostro decayó cuando vi sus hombros temblar. Estaba llorando. Técnicamente, no podía llorar desde que no habían lágrimas pero su cuerpo tembló y si fuera humana, se vería similar a Bella justo en estos momentos.

Sus pensamientos inundaron mi mente y por primera vez, vi lo que ella vio justo minutos atrás. Sus celos hacia Bella por ser la primera humana hacia la que yo no era indiferente. Por ser la primera persona en la vida al llamar mi atención. Su observación ante el roto espíritu de Bella luego de escucharme decirle a Alice que no estaba interesado en ella. Su oculta simpatía sobresaliendo y su incapacidad de decirle algo cruel a Bella. Quería hacerlo. Quería hacerle saber a Bella que no tenía lugar en nuestro grupo. Pero no podía.

El miedo de Rosalie cuando descubrió que alguien más estaba en el auditorio. Su incertidumbre al no saber qué hacer. Su proteccionismo hacia Bella cuando los convictos la amenazaron. Su tristeza mientras sostenía a Bella y era testigo de la angustiosa escena develándose frente a ella. Sintiendo como si estuviera sacrificando al jefe Swan por Bella. Su envidia por el amor entre un padre y su hija.

Mi rabia hacia Rosalie se derritió en un instante y mis ojos bajaron hacia la chica quien ahora estaba empuñando mi camisa y jalándola tan lejos que podía ver hacia abajo y mirar debajo de mi camisa. Descansó su cabeza contra la curva de mi cuello. Sus lágrimas caían en mi piel y se deslizaban por mi pecho. Coloqué mi mentón en el tope de su cabeza y apreté mis brazos a su alrededor. Se sentía tan...correcto. Como si perteneciera aquí, en mis brazos. Encajaba de forma tan perfecta contra mi cuerpo.

"Edward," Susurró suavemente.

Cerré mis ojos y tragué. "Estoy aquí." Susurré de vuelta.

"Está," Tenía problemas para hablar ya que su voz estaba tan ronca. "Charlie, mi papá, ¿está...?"

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Emmett regresar hacia nosotros. Completó su tarea y los dos, el jefe Swan y Newton estaban afuera a salvo y podrán ser vistos claramente por lo que podrán serán encontrados dentro de poco. Alcé una de mis manos hacia su rostro y la forcé a mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y limpié una lágrima que cayó de la esquina de su ojo. "Está a salvo."

Cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo. La sostuve seguramente y me levanté para poder sacarla de aquí.

_No podemos matarlos, Edward._ Alice me llamó.

Miré en su dirección y hacia Jasper sosteniendo a los dos convictos. "Hazlo." siseé.

Estoy cansado de esto. Estoy arrojando mis límites por la ventana. Ya no estoy interesado en llevar a los convictos vivos con la policía. Pueden morir todos ahora para que podamos terminar con esto.

Sin mirar atrás, salí del auditorio y me fui en línea recta hacia la cocina. Bella no ha comido nada desde que esto empezó y sabía que debía de estar muriéndose de hambre. Luego de forzarla a comer algo, la voy a sacar de aquí. Ha estado aquí por demasiado tiempo.

**Bella POV**

Edward me forzó a comer algo. No quería comer. No podía. No tenía apetito pero él me hizo comer algo de todas formas.

"¿Por qué no estás comiendo?" Me quejé. Eso parecía injusto.

Suspiró. "Estoy a dieta."

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí, claro, definitivamente necesitas perder peso, obeso."

Él sonrió. "No estoy tratando de perder peso. Tengo una.. forma _especial_ de comer."

"¿Sí?" Alcé una ceja. "¿Acaso la forma especial de comer significa no comer nada? La anorexia es un serio desorden. Tal vez deberías buscar ayuda para tus problemas alimenticios."

Él rió gentilmente. "No soy anoréxico."

"Pruébalo." Reté. "Come algo."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. "Está bien."

Agarró una manzana y la mordió. "¿Feliz?" Preguntó luego de tragar.

Estuvimos los siguientes minutos hablando de cualquier cosa excepto de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no podía ocultarlo más. "¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Sobre lo que pasó..." Jugué con un hilo que saqué de mi camiseta. "Hizo que me diera cuenta de algo."

Pareció genuinamente interesado. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Me di cuenta de lo fácil que es para cualquiera de nosotros morir. Me refiero, siempre he sabido que podemos morir a cualquier minuto. Pero ahora es tan real. Todo lo que toma es un sólo instante. Un segundo. Y nuestras vidas podrían terminar. Todo lo que me ha ocurrido en el pasado...la camioneta y todo lo demás. Todo lo que está pasando ahora. Mi padre casi muere justo al frente de mis ojos. Y...sólo mira mi vida, Edward. Lo juego todo de forma tan segura. No estoy viviendo. Me estoy escondiendo de algo que _pasará_ eventualmente. Estoy muriendo. Te estás muriendo. Todos nos estamos muriendo. Cada día que pasa..cada minuto..." Hablé rápidamente para que mis palabras combinaran. Yo sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir pero no podía decirlo correctamente. Habían tantos pensamientos acumulándose a través de mi mente y traté de comunicarlos verbalmente pero ahora sólo soné como una paciente mental que ha tomado mucha cafeína. "¿Tienes miedo de morir?"

Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. "No."

"¿Por qué no?" Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de responder ya que empecé a divagar de nuevo. "Edward, no quiero seguir viviendo mi vida de esta forma. Quiero hacer... algo. Quiero ser alguien. La vida es tan corta y yo sólo la estoy desperdiciando. Sólo estoy respirando. Ocupando espacio. Edward, no vamos a vivir para siempre."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y parecía como si lo hubiera insultado. "Deseo que eso fuera verdad."

Estaba sin respiración. "¿Qué? ¿Qué parte?"

"Bella," Dio una paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latió rápidamente. Se paró a menos de un pie de distancia al frente de mí y sentí una sensación extraña dentro de mi estómago. "Necesito sacarte de aquí ahora."

Di un paso hacia atrás. "No. ¿Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando? _Tengo_ que quedarme. En todos los diecisiete años que he existido, nunca he hecho algo importante. _Tengo_ que ayudarte."

"Esta es una misión suicida, Bella. Nunca lo conseguirás viva."

Fruncí mis cejas. "¿Una misión suicida? Entonces tú...pero tú..." Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. "No. Qué..¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a morir?" Me acerqué hacia él y sacudí mi cabeza más firmemente. "¡No puedes!"

Dio otro paso más cerca y alcanzó a agarrar mis hombros. "No puedo explicártelo ahora mismo. Pero necesitas salir. Tu padre..."

Eliminé el espacio entre nosotros y coloqué mis dos manos a cada lado de su cuello. "No te voy a dejar."

"Bella, tu padre te está esperando." Habló severamente y me recordó a un adulto regañando a un niño. "Él te quiere. Arriesgó todo por ti. Deja de hacerle esperar por ti. Debes estar con él. No perteneces aquí."

"Sí, lo hago."

"No. No lo haces."

Asentí con mi cabeza y presioné mi cuerpo contra el de él. Él no movió ni un músculo. Se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos le rogaban a los míos. "Me quedo."

Tragó dificultosamente. "Te vas."

Traté de levantarme de puntillas. "No lo haré."

Su cuerpo se tensó pero no me apartó. "Tienes que hacerlo."

Me alcé más alto mientras me paraba de puntillas y me incliné hacia él. "No tengo que hacer nada."

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por la longitud de mis antebrazos. "Bella..." Susurró. Su voz debilitándose.

Presioné su cabeza más abajo para que su nariz estuviera a centímetros de la mía. "Estoy cansada de huir."

Él cerró sus ojos y sus manos se deslizaron por mis codos. "Bella." Su voz era tan suave, implorante.

Incliné mi cabeza y mis manos se movieron y las deslicé a través de su cabello. "Estoy cansada de no vivir."

Quitó sus manos de mis codos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca de él. "Bella...para." Apenas podía escucharlo.

Mis labios casi tocaban los suyos. "Apártame si de verdad quieres que me detenga."

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor. "Si no me puedo controlar.."

Mis labios se entreabrieron y se rozaron ligeramente contra los suyos. "Está bien."

"No lo está..." Sus labios tocaron los míos.

Sentí como si estuviera quemándome a pesar de su frío cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Mis manos se deslizaron a través de su cabello y alcancé la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Jalé su cabeza más cerca de la mía y tomé su labio inferior entre los míos. Él estaba dudoso y paralizado. Liberé su labio y traté de nuevo pero todavía no se movería. Empezó a responder y lentamente movió sus labios contra los míos. Pero no duró mucho. Dentro de un par de segundos, se congeló.

No quería parar por lo que continué besándolo pero su mano en el costado de mi rostro me apartó y quitó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Se alejó para que no pudiera alcanzarlo y me fulminó con la mirada. "Nunca. Más. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso."

Tragué y sentí que mi corazón se rompía en dos. Su tono... la forma en que me miraba. Era como si me odiara con cada fibra de su ser. Pero no me volvería a acobardar. Es todo un acto. Tiene que serlo. Él también me besó. "Tú me besaste."

Apretó su mandíbula. "Tú lo empezaste."

"Y tú respondiste."

"Soy un hombre, Bella," Dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás. "Reaccioné por instinto." Volteó su cabeza lejos de mí. "No significó nada."

Sentí las familiares lágrimas inundar mis ojos. "¿Yo no te importo?"

Continuó con su mirada lejos de mí y agarró el borde del mostrador. "No de esa forma."

En ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era derrumbarme en el suelo y llorar hasta que mis ojos estén completamente secos. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Me comporté como una tonta. Él está repulsado por mí. Rosalie estaba equivocada. Él estaba diciendo la verdad cuando habló con Alice.

No puedo estar cerca de él ahora. Ni siquiera puedo estar en la misma habitación que él. Necesitaba salir de aquí. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? ¡Soy tan estúpida! "Lo siento." Solté. "No te molestaré de nuevo."

Me volteé sobre mis talones y salí de la cocina. Mientras corría por el pasillo, podría jurar que escuché un gran golpe venir de la cocina, seguido de un gruñido.

Las traidoras lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y las limpié con el dorso de mi mano. Él no se merece mis lágrimas. No más. No llores por él. Él tenía razón. No debería de estar aquí. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se han ido y yo he sobrevivido todo esto. Necesito estar con mi papá. El único hombre que _sí_ me quiere. Casi dio su vida por la mía y, ¿qué era lo que yo estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de seducir a Edward Cullen? ¡Eso es patético! ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Mis piernas se movían rápidamente. No pude salir de la cocina lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que salir de aquí. Ahora. Antes de humillarme más a mí misma. No puedo volver a verlo. No luego de esto.

* * *

Yo odié a Edward en este capítulo! xD Pero no se preocupen, las cosas no se quedan así..:)

Gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar Review!! =)

- Mariale


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella POV**

Reduje mi velocidad para empezar a caminar y escuché mis zapatos rechinar contra el suelo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que Edward me apartó. Me rechazó. La mirada en sus ojos. El tono de su voz. No hay forma de que me vuelva a acercar a él.

No sé que me pasó. Tal vez fue la adrenalina o el reciente susto de muerte o el hecho de que él es mi caballero personal en armadura brillante y que yo esté constantemente en el papel de la damisela en peligro. Probablemente una combinación de esos tres.

Lo que es peor es el hecho de que no puedo sacar de mi mente a Edward y que las personas están muriendo a mi alrededor. Estoy dentro de un colegio y nos están manteniendo como rehenes. Mi padre estuvo de rodillas con una pistola apuntada a su cabeza hace menos de una hora. ¿Por qué mi mente está pegada a Edward? Tiene que haber algo mal conmigo. Él debería ser la última cosa que pienso en estos momentos.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que apenas escuché los pasos viniendo de atrás. Dejé de caminar y suspiré. Probablemente es Edward. ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? Debería de continuar caminando lejos. Él no se merece mi atención. Pero soy débil. Hundí mis hombros en rendimiento y me volteé lentamente para enfrentarlo.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Ese _no_ es Edward. Parado en el otro lado del pasillo, estaba un hombre que no reconocí. Un hombre mayor. Con un arma en su mano. Mirándome. Ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus tupidas cejas se unieron y su largo cabello marrón caía a un lado de su hombro mientras el resto caía por su espalda. Sus delgados labios se curvaron y apretó su agarre en la pistola.

Esa fue mi señal de voltearme y correr en la dirección opuesta. Mis piernas se movieron más rápido que nunca y mi pelo voló detrás de mí. He llegado demasiado lejos. ¡_No_ voy a morir ahora! Ahora todo lo que puedo escuchar son mis zapatos golpeando contra el suelo y mi corazón palpitando erráticamente.

Alcancé la esquina y me volteé bruscamente, flexionando mi tobillo de la forma incorrecta y cayendo en el suelo. Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo y mi tobillo palpitó. Es muy posible que me lo haya torcido. Pero ahora no es el momento para llorar por un tobillo torcido. Me levanté con las dos manos y continué corriendo. Sabía que el convicto rodearía la esquina en poco tiempo por lo que corrí hacia la puerta de una clase, la abrí y la cerré de un golpe.

_Uh oh. La cerré de golpe. ¡Genial, Bella! ¡Eres un genio!_ Ahora va a saber que entré en un salón de clase. Me adentré al cuarto y estaba agradecida de que el cuarto era oscuro ya que las cortinas bloqueaban la luz del sol. Escuché una puerta abriéndose al lado de la clase en la que yo me encontraba y sentí como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico. _¡Va a revisar cada cuarto por mí!_

Me lancé rápidamente al suelo y me arrastré debajo de una mesa. No. Esto es estúpido. Me podría ver inmediatamente. Me arrastré hacia el frente del cuarto y me escondí debajo del escritorio del profesor. Sólo me vería si camina hacia el frente de las mesas y mira por debajo. _¡Lo que es probablemente lo primero que hará!_

Me iba a salir y encontrar otro lugar para esconderme pero en eso la puerta se abrió. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Estoy respirando demasiado fuerte! _¡Deja de respirar! _Me tapé la boca con las dos manos y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que probablemente se saldrían. Seguí tratando de respirar._ ¡Para! ¡Está prohibido respirar! _Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que probablemente explotaría.

Dejé de tapar mi boca por un segundo. _Necesito aire._ Los pasos se acercaron. _¡No lo necesito!_ Pegué mis manos sobre mi boca de nuevo y me quedé completamente quieta. _No te muevas. No te muevas. Cálmate. Relájate._

_Oh, dios mío._ Está justo al lado del escritorio. Parado a un lado. _¡Va a encontrarme!_ Cerré mis ojos. _Vete. ¡Por favor vete!_

Abrí un ojo y vi una bota a la vista. Ahora está al frente de la mesa. _Eso no es bueno._ ¿¡Dónde diablos está mi caballero en su armadura brillante cuando lo necesito!? Oh, cierto. Lo besé y lo asusté._ ¡Buen trabajo, Bella!_

Mi cabello rozó contra mi cara y me dio comezón. Ignóralo. Enterré mis uñas en mi piel mientras continuaba manteniendo mis manos sobre mi boca. ¿Cómo mi corazón puede continuar latiendo tan fuerte? Tiene que estar a punto de explotar. Me pregunto si el convicto parado al frente de mí puede oírlo. Es ciertamente lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuche. Tiene que serlo.

Dos botas estaban justo al frente de mí. Tengo que hacer algo. Lo que sea. No puedo morir. Por favor, no quiero morir. Me corrí rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa y me encogí cuando escuché el movimiento. Tuvo que haber escuchado eso.

Tenía razón. Una cabeza apareció debajo de la mesa y dos redondos ojos miraron los míos. Grité y pateé mi pierna hacia adelante, golpeando justo arriba de su tobillo. Él gimió y extendió su brazo hacia mí. Volví a patear, esta vez, golpeando su brazo. Me revolví y me salí arrastrándome de abajo de la mesa. Él agarró un puñado de mi pelo y yo alcé mis dos brazos hacia arriba para agarrar su muñeca y tratar de soltarlo.

No funcionó por lo que enterré mis uñas en su piel lo más profundo que pude y él liberó mi pelo y golpeó mi espalda. Haciéndome caer en el suelo sobre mi estómago. Me volteé y él empezó a inclinarse sobre mí y yo golpeé su muslo. Él abofeteó mi pierna para apartarla por lo que usé mi otra pierna para patear su...erm...área _masculina_. Él se dobló y gruñó. Usé esa oportunidad para levantarme del suelo y pararme. Corrí hacia la puerta, golpeando un par de mesas en el camino.

Salí del cuarto y corrí por el pasillo. El viento sonaba en mis oídos por lo rápido que estaba corriendo y justo cuando estaba cerca de la esquina, seguí corriendo demasiado rápido y choqué contra la pared al frente de mí._ Qué inteligente, Bella._ Caí y volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás. _Eso no es bueno._ El convicto estaba a sólo unos pies de distancia. _¿Acaso este hombre no se rinde? Juro que lo patearé tan fuerte que nunca será capaz de reproducirse._

Me levanté y empecé a correr de nuevo. Aparentemente no estaba yendo lo suficientemente rápido esta vez porque sentí una larga mano rodear mi antebrazo y me volteé para encararlo. El convicto me miró maliciosamente y alzó su brazo, sosteniendo el arma en su mano y pareció como si estuviera listo para golpear la punta de la pistola contra mi cabeza. Probablemente para dejarme inconsciente. Me encogí y esperé para el impacto pero éste nunca llegó.

Una pálida mano apareció desde atrás del convicto y agarró su muñeca. Los ojos del convicto se abrieron como platos y volteó su cabeza para ver a la persona detrás de él. Todavía no podía ver quién era. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que era _él_. Podía sentirlo. Sentía cuando él estaba cerca. Y ese es definitivamente él.

"No es educado golpear a las mujeres." La voz aterciopelada arrulló.

El convicto fue alejado de mí y yo retrocedí. Vi a Edward golpear al convicto en su tripa y él siseó en dolor. Edward lo golpeó contra la pared tan fuerte que pensé escuchar un hueso quebrarse. Él susurró algo que sonó como, '_tocaste a la chica equivocada_', pero no podía estar segura. Dudo que Edward diría algo como eso de todas formas.

Parpadeé y cuando volví a mirar hacia ellos, el convicto estaba tumbado inconscientemente en el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y miré hacia Edward.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Pregunté incrédula.

Creo que subestimé su fuerza. Sabía que él era fuerte pero wow, dejó inconsciente a ese hombre en menos de un segundo. _Esperen un minuto_. ¿Acaso acabo de hablar con Edward? Hice una mueca. El recuerdo de su reacción cuando lo besé regresó a mí. _Oh, no._ Casi prefiero jugar al escondite con el convicto antes que encarar a Edward de nuevo.

Me volteé y me estremecí. Sentí sus ojos taladrarme.

"Vas por la dirección equivocada." Me llamó.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia él.

"Para salir del colegio tienes que ir en la dirección opuesta." Continuó.

Miré mis alrededores. Mierda. Tiene razón. "Sí, bueno, estoy un poco desorientada en estos momentos. Ser perseguida por un psicópata con una pistola puede echar a perder el sentido de dirección de las personas."

Volteé todo mi cuerpo hacia él y empecé a caminar pasando por su lado pero él se movió unas pocas pulgadas para bloquearme el camino.

Miré hacia su hombro tediosamente. "Como que estás en mi camino."

"Bella," empezó a hablar suavemente. "Sobre lo que pasó antes en la..."

Lo interrumpí. "No lo hagas."

"¿Me dejarás disculparme por favor?" Soltó. "No tienes que hablar. Sólo escucha."

Sacudí mi cabeza débilmente. "Estoy cansada de escuchar. Es todo lo que hago."

Él suspiró y pasó una mano a través de su cabello. "Bella..."

"Sólo muévete." susurré. Mi voz se quebró y cerré mis ojos. ¿Acaso no puedo ser fuerte por una sola vez?

No sentí más algo bloqueando mi camino por lo que abrí los ojos. Se fue. Bueno, ciertamente no le importó desaparecer rápidamente. No lo veo por ningún lado.

¿Por qué me siento tan vacía ahora? ¿Tan sola? ¿Tan dolida? Quería que se fuera. Y lo hizo. Pero ahora...sólo duele. Él sólo se fue. Ni siquiera peleó. Ni siquiera dijo adiós. Obviamente no tenía nada importante que decir si se rendiría tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué el primero que me gusta tiene que ser tan imbécil?

Una lágrima solitaria salió de mi ojo. No era cálida. Era fría. Gélida. Me estremecí.

"Bella."

Salté. Mi nombre fue susurrado en mi oído. Sentí su aliento soplar contra mi mejilla y yo volteé mi cabeza hacia él. Escalofríos corrieron por mi espina y mi cuerpo hormigueó. Mi nariz tocó la suya. Esta aquí. Justo atrás de mí. Inclinando su cabeza hacia la mía.

Cuando nuestra piel se tocó, él no saltó. No se apartó. No se movió. Miré hacia sus ojos para verlos brillar en los míos. Eran claros y llenos de emoción.

"No me voy a apartar esta vez." Me susurró.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

"¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó, su rostro todavía tocando el mío.

Casi asentí. Quería. Pero no podía. ¿Confío en él? ¿Con mi vida? _Si. Definitivamente._ ¿Con mi corazón? _...No._ Para nada. Ya lo he conocido por pisotearlo y arreglarlo..y después volver a partirlo. No lo aguanto más.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé mi cabeza lejos de él. "Confío en ti por seguir salvándome. Siempre eres fiable en ese aspecto. Pero...en todos los demás aspectos..." Mi voz decayó hasta apenas un susurro. "A veces me miras como si yo...te gustara. Me refiero, gustarte_ de verdad_. Pero en eso tus acciones dicen algo completamente diferente. Te he hecho reír y también enfurecerte en menos de cinco minutos. Nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar. A veces quiero estar cerca de ti y otras veces deseo que estuviéramos en sitios opuestos del mundo. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Los dos buenos y malos. Tengo miedo de lo que harás si algo..." Otra lágrima cayó de mi ojo. "No importa. Sé que nada pasará."

Nunca había sido tan honesta y abierta sobre mis sentimientos en toda mi vida. Pero supongo que esta es probablemente la última vez que hablo con él. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo suelto todo?

"Lo siento por hacerte sentir de esa forma," Edward dijo mientras me volteaba para poder verlo. "Honestamente. Rara vez me arrepiento de lo que hago. Pero si me arrepiento de haberte herido."

Aparté mis ojos de él y miré hacia el suelo. "Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Viviré."

Colocó un dedo debajo de mi mentón y me forzó a mirarlo. "No puedo olvidarme de eso tan fácilmente. No soy el tipo de chico que puede ser cruel con una chica y después alejarse y seguir con su vida. Me enseñaron mejor que eso."

Alcé mi mano hacia arriba y toqué la suya. Su dedo estaba todavía debajo de mi mentón y aparté su mano de mi rostro. "No te preocupes por mí. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer."

Liberé su mano y me volteé. Di unos pocos pasos hasta que su voz hizo que mis piernas pararan de moverse.

"Quiero que seamos amigos."

Eso dolió. _¿Amigos? _No puedo ser una amiga cuando quiero algo más. "Yo...no."

"Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, Bella." Dijo suavemente. "No podemos ser algo más. Soy...demasiado peligroso para ti."

Jadeé y me volteé para encararlo. "¿Sabes qué, Edward? Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es confesar de plano la verdadera razón del porqué no te gusto. Estás fuera de mi liga. Ni siquiera trates de darme esa mierda de 'S_oy un chico malo_'. No es verdad y no caeré por eso. Podías simplemente haberte ido y en vez de eso te quedaste y salvaste a los demás. Así que, por favor, salta todo eso y llega a la verdad."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Si crees que lo sabes todo, entonces, por favor, infórmame."

Rodé mis ojos. Vamos directo por ello entonces. "Chicos como tú nunca van por chicas como yo."

Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas. "¿Chicos como yo?"

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "Sí."

Apretó su mandíbula y la rabia apareció en sus ojos. "Nunca conocerás a un chico como yo. Nunca has _visto_ a un chico como yo."

Rodé mis ojos de nuevo. "Eres un poco presumido, ¿no?"

Frunció las cejas. "¿Disculpa?"

"¿Nunca he visto a un chico como tu antes?" Repetí. "Sé que eres lindo comparado con las personas normales pero eres muy pretencioso si..."

Me interrumpió y su voz se hizo más fuerte. "¿¡De qué estás hablando!? Esto no tiene nada que ver con.." Arrojó sus brazos hacia arriba en frustración. "¡Deja de tratar de entender lo que te digo! ¡Nunca lo entenderás!"

También alcé mi voz. "¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"¡Sólo escúchame! _Yo_ no soy lo suficientemente bueno para _ti_. No de la otra forma. Tú te mereces algo mejor."

"¡Deja de mentir!" Grité.

Golpeó sus manos contra la pared. "_No_ estoy mintiendo."

"Sólo dime cuanto te repulso. ¡Dímelo para poder finalmente dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Para que me dejes de gustar!" Me congelé y cubrí mi boca. Esa fue demasiada información. Ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que me gustaba hasta que las palabras escaparon de mis labios. Lo mantuve oculto lo más que pude pero ahora ha salido a la superficie. Yo simplemente sigo avergonzándome a mí misma enfrente de él. Él probablemente va a regresar con sus hermanos y decirles todo lo que yo le dije. Van a reírse de mí. ¿Acaso este día puede ponerse peor?

"Bella," Arrugó su frente y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo disgustado. "Tu mente está jugando contigo. Yo no te gusto. Ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente que te guste alguien de verdad."

Ahora era mi turno de enfadarme. Si yo fuera una caricatura, el humo estuviera saliendo de mis oídos ahora mismo. "¿¡Cómo diablos puedes decirme lo que yo siento!? ¡Tú no eres yo, Edward! ¡No sabes lo que siento o lo que pienso! ¡_No_ puedes hablarme sobre mis propios sentimientos!"

Dio dos pasos hacia mí. "Bella, si siquiera sientes una pizca del sentimiento verdadero de que te guste alguien entonces tú y yo no tendremos esta conversación ahora mismo."

¡Quería arrancarme el pelo! "¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Eso _no_ tiene sentido!"

"Que te guste alguien, Bella..que te guste alguien de verdad..darías _todo_ por esa persona. Incluso si eso significa abandonarlos. No importa lo mucho que ansíes por esa persona, no importa lo mucho que cada parte de tu cuerpo y mente grite por que le confieses exactamente cómo te sientes." Habló lo más fuerte que le había escuchado. "Si sabes que es incorrecto..si sólo lastimará a la otra persona al final..le dejarás ir." Su suave voz empezó a sonar tensa y dolida. "Sacrificarías cualquier oportunidad de felicidad para salvarle de la cantidad de dolor que tú sabes que eventualmente le causarás. Tú no sientes eso por mí. Si lo hicieras, no me hubieras besado en la cocina. Me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije que quería que te fueras del colegio."

Sacudí mi cabeza y gemí audiblemente. "Eso no es gustar, Edward. Acabas de describir _amar_ a alguien. Hay una diferencia."

Él pareció como si estuviera a punto de gritar algo pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual y lució como si estuviera pensando de forma muy profunda sobre algo. "Eso no...es posible."

Ugh, ¡él es tan confuso! "No estoy segura a qué te refieres con eso pero que te guste alguien es más egoísta. Es como la lujuria. Lo que acabas de describir no es egoísta y querer lo mejor para otra persona en vez de ti mismo. Eso es amor, Edward."

Se quedó quieto por un largo tiempo y era obvio que no tenía planeando decir algo por lo que rompí el breve período de silencio. "Piénsalo, Edward. Eso es lo que mi papá acaba de hacer por mí. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por mí. Porque me ama." Se quedó quieto por lo que continué. "Gustar puede ser sustituido. Te puede gustar alguien un minuto y después te puede gustar una persona completamente diferente. O es como querer un elemento en particular, digamos que un iPod y después cambiar tu opinión minutos después y decidir adquirir una televisión en su lugar. Que te guste alguien no es nada como lo que describiste." Pausé, esperando por que diga algo. Pero no lo hizo. "Nunca me digas lo que siento o no."

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. "¿Así que yo te gusto?" Preguntó, rechinando los dientes. "¿Sólo por ahora? ¿Temporalmente?" Ahora me fulminaba con la mirada.

Esperen un minuto aquí. ¿Cuando cambiaron los papeles? ¿Acaso no se supone que yo sea la enojada?

"¡No!" Grité. Sentí mi rostro quemarse. "¡No sé!" Me volteé por un par de minutos y después me volví a voltear para verlo en la misma posición. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Me importa," Gritó. "¡Porque tú me importas!"

Golpeé mi pie contra el suelo. "¡No, no lo haces!"

"No me digas cómo me siento!" Gritó agitado.

"¡Lo mismo te digo!" Ataqué.

Se volteó lejos de mí y sacudió su cabeza. "Eres tan frustrante."

"¿¡Soy frustrante!?" Empecé a empuñar mi pelo. "¡Tú me sacas de quicio!"

"¡Lo mismo te digo!" Imitó.

¡Estoy tan furiosa que probablemente podría hacer un hueco en la pared! "¡Ugh!" chillé. "Tú eres..¡ugh!...¡No lo sé! Pero eres...tan..."

Se volteó para mirarme y su rostro era enojado. Echando humo. Pero en eso sus labios se curvaron y un par de segundos después se estaba riendo. ¡Riendo! _¿¡Qué demonios!?_

Lancé mis brazos en el aire. "¡Me alegro que te esté entreteniendo!" Me volteé sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar lejos.

"Bella," habló entre risas. "Espera. Regresa."

Sacudí mi cabeza enojada y continué pisoteando por el pasillo. Estaba tan furiosa que mi visión estaba prácticamente roja. Di un mal paso y casi me tropecé pero un brazo envolvió mi cintura. Aparté su brazo y empecé a caminar lejos de nuevo.

De repente él estaba al frente de mí y yo parpadeé. _Um, ¿cómo pasó eso?_

"Bella," Me sonrió. "Lo siento."

"Estás.. ¿sonriendo?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿¡Estás disfrutando esto!? Qué diablos es..."

Presionó un dedo sobre mis labios. "No le das miedo a nadie. No eres más amenazante que un gatito."

Apreté mi mandíbula. _¿Oh, sí? ¿Quieres apostar?_ Alcé mi brazo y le abofeteé en el rostro. _Ow. Eso dolió._ De repente me congelé. _Oh, dios mío. ¡Lo abofeteé! ¡Soy una zorra malvada!_

"Yo...Edward..." Me trastabillé con mis palabras. "Lo siento tanto...yo..."

Me interrumpió empujándome contra la pared y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Tomó mis manos y las subió sobre mi cabeza. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y miré hacia sus ojos, esperando verlo con una mirada asesina. En vez de eso, no parecía para nada enojado.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero en eso escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta. Los dos miramos hacia la derecha y vimos a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie observándonos. Alice y Emmett lucían divertidos. Jasper lucía confundido. Y Rosalie tenía sus cejas alzadas.

Liberó mis manos y se alejó de mí. Miré hacia el suelo y me sonrojé. Este día definitivamente no puede volverse más embarazoso.

* * *

¡Hoola! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? A mi me pareció muy graciosa la última parte xDD

Recuerden dejar reviews! muchas gracias! ^^

-Mariale


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** ¡Hola! de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y por sus reviews, ya que gracias a ellos me animan a seguir traduciendo. Lamentablemente ya falta poco para que termine, creo que son unos tres capítulos más. :( En fin, espero que les guste este ^^

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward POV**

Increíble. Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mis hermanos. Tenían un don para interrumpir mis momentos con Bella. Lo juro, es como si se inmiscuyeran a propósito y probaran a ver lo mucho que puedo aguantar antes de estallar. Sin embargo, puedo oír sus pensamientos y sé que ese no es el caso. De hecho, Alice está decepcionada por haberse metido en nuestro camino esta vez pero era necesario y bastante importante.

Una parte de mí estaba agradecida por la intrusión porque pude haber ido demasiado lejos. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará si prosigo con mis sentimientos nuevos descubiertos por la chica que actualmente está inclinada contra la pared, con sus mejillas rojizas y rozando su pie contra el suelo de linóleo.

Ya no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar lejos de ella. Eso ya está establecido. ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo que era cuando describí mis sentimientos por ella? ¿Amor? Sí, eso es. Amor. No puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ella. Estoy bastante seguro que no lo estoy. No todavía. Cerca, tal vez. Pero no puedo estar enamorado de ella. Apenas la conozco. Sólo me siento protector hacia ella y está creciendo de allí. Ya no hay punto en denegarlo. Los sentimientos están allí.

Emmett me sonrió. _No puedes apartar las manos de la pequeña señorita, ¿verdad?_

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello y suspiré. Miré hacia Bella pero ella se rehusaba a mirar. Sus ojos estaban firmemente plantados en sus zapatos.

"Ya puedes irte a casa, Bella." Alice le sonrió. Como si fuera su decisión.

Bella subió la mirada y miró hacia mi hermana. Sus ojos se encontraron por un par de segundos antes de que devolviera su mirada hacia mí.

"Te llevaré afuera." Ofrecí. Necesito hablar de esto con ella de todos modos.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Me sé el camino."

"Por favor." Dije suavemente.

Sus ojos taladraron los míos. Inhaló profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior. "Está bien." Soltó el aire y se empujó de la pared.

Me moví para caminar a su lado mientras caminábamos alrededor de mis hermanos.

_No te tardes, Edward._ Alice gorjeó. _No tenemos mucho tiempo._

Asentí con la cabeza hacia Alice mientras Bella y yo continuamos caminando por el pasillo. Nuestros brazos se rozaron el uno con el otro y escuché su corazón revolotear. Sonreí para mí mismo. Genial.

Cuando rodeamos la esquina, se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó hacia mí. "Lamento haberte gritado. Y golpeado." Se ruborizó.

Me acercé más a ella para poder sentir el calor de su piel. "Yo no."

Me miró confundida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nuestra última..._conversación_," traté de explicar sin dar mucha información. "Me abrió los ojos y comprendí algo."

Jadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Que no puedo controlar mi temperamento a tu alrededor?"

_Vamos, ¡Edward! _Me urgió la voz de Alice.

"Bella," susurré. "Hay algo entre nosotros. No voy a negarlo. me importas, pero.."

"Simplemente omite esa mierda, ¿por favor?" Dijo con una voz débil y cansada. La mirada que me estaba dando era devastadora y desgarradora y haría lo que fuera para hacer que deje de mirarme así. Me hacía sentir como si yo le estuviera causando una inimaginable cantidad de dolor y eso es simplemente insoportable para mí. No quiero lastimarla. Nunca. "Yo sé que tú no te sientes...de esa...forma...por mí."

Sostuve su mirada con la intensidad que sabía que debía de estar brillando a través de mis ojos. Tratando de convencerla exactamente lo equivocada que está. "Al contrario, siento demasiado por ti."

Buscó en mis ojos, tratando de encontrar algún engaño o incertidumbre. Seguramente no encontró nada ya que un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas y empezó a mirar hacia el suelo debajo de ella.

Suspiré silenciosamente y di otro paso hacia ella. "Todo esto es nuevo para mí."

Su rostro se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"No me opongo a llevar nuestra relación en una nueva dirección" Dudé en terminar mis actuales pensamientos. Me sentí extraño ante confesarle esto. "No te garantizo nada, pero igual podemos intentar. Ver si funciona..."

Sus ojos se iluminaron pero antes de poder subirle las esperanzas, añadí rápidamente, "Pero, Bella, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que nos encontremos en mejores circunstancias. No sería prudente comenzar algo ahora mismo. Las emociones y el estrés de todo lo que está pasando ahora...podría interferir. Esperemos hasta que estemos libres de este desastre y la situación se establezca antes de llevar hacia adelante lo de...nosotros."

Rabia y decepción aparecieron a través de sus ojos y yo la miré. ¿Qué diablos hice o dije esta vez? Deseo tener una guía a mano sobre hablar con las mujeres. No entiendo por qué luce tan enojada.

Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas y ella se mofó. "Sabes, creí la primera parte del pequeño discurso. pero...en eso empecé a entender. Tú sabes que tomará bastante tiempo para que todo regrese a la normalidad y para que todos nosotros lo superemos. Por eso es que estás..."

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a esta chica que mis sentimientos por ella son genuinos?

"Bella," dije, exasperado. "Por favor para de buscarle razones a mis palabras. Para de asumir cosas. Te digo todo lo que estoy pensando. Quiero esto. Nosotros. Simplemente creo que lo más inteligente que se puede hacer es esperar un poco. Conocernos. Has tenido un día muy duro y yo sólo quiero que te reúnas con tu padre y empezar a sentirte mejor. No quiero empezar una relación romántica mientras esto continúa. Necesitas estar segura que esto es lo que quieres. La emoción de todo lo que está pasando está distorcionando tus sentimientos por mí. Sólo espera hasta que todo esté bien y todos estén a salvo. Piénsalo todo. Yo sólo me preocupo por tu salud mental ahora mismo. No quiero apurar nada. Podemos tomarnos un tiempo. No me voy a ningún lado."

Pareció como si estuviera a punto de llorar y yo gemí. ¿Por qué no me puede creer? "Bella, no estoy mintiendo. Yo..."

Me interrumpió. "No. Lo sé. Es sólo que..." Una lágrima cayó de su ojo. "Yo de verdad... ¿te gusto?"

Sentí mi pecho contraerse. "Sí."

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de esconder su sonrisa. "Eres más dulce de lo que pensaba." Susurró.

En ese momento, todo lo que quería era estrellar mis labios contra los de ella. Pero ahora no es el momento. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si ese aspecto de nuestra relación funcionará. Sólo nos hemos besado una vez y fue el dolor más enloquecedor que he sentido. Nunca he querido tanto su sangre como en ese momento. Me tomó todo lo que tenía para apartarme de ella. Tenía que ser cruel. Tenía que decirle cosas para que se fuera. Incluso si no fueran verdad. Ella no podía estar en el mismo cuarto conmigo en el momento.

Estuve a punto de besarla de nuevo en el pasillo antes de que mis hermanos aparecieran. Probándome. Tal vez practicando hará que el deseo por su sangre se disipe. Dudo que se niegue a practicar pero todavía es peligroso y estoy segura que ella pensará que es extraño que un chico de diecisiete años tenga dificultades para besar a una chica de diecisiete años.

Hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera he pensado todavía. ¿Cómo puedo seguir pretendiendo ser un humano mientras tengo una relación con ella? Lo notará eventualmente. Mi corazón no late. Mi piel es fría como el hielo. No como comida humana. Lo descubrirá. ¿Y si le dice a alguien? _No, no lo hará._ Me respondí a mí mismo. Sé eso. Nadie le creería de todos modos. ¿Y qué si no me puedo controlar a su alrededor? No quiero lastimarla. Tal vez todo este asunto de la relación era una mala idea. No es seguro para ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella estaba sonriendo brillantemente. La hice feliz. No puedo quitarle eso. No todavía. Mantendré mi promesa. Trataré de conocerla mejor pero no dejaré que nada surja. Continuaré diciéndole que necesito más tiempo. Eventualmente lo superará. Sentí una punzada de celos. Eso tiene que parar. Necesito enterrar esa emoción.

_¡EDWARD!_ Alice gritó en mi cabeza.

Suspiré. "Tengo que irme. Cuídate por favor." Creo que puedo confiar en que salga del colegio. Será mejor que no haga nada estúpido.

"Lo haré." Susurró.

Acaricié su mejillas y bajé mi cabeza hacia el mismo nivel que el de ella. Espero que no termine matándola. Cautelosamente presioné mis labios contra los de ella en un beso de boca cerrada. Su corazón latió a ritmo acelerado y me aparté. Nuestro último beso.

"Te veré después." Caminé hacia atrás, rehusando a apartar mis ojos de ella. "Ve a casa."

Asintió y se volteó. Caminando hacia la salida.

"¡Espera!" Se volteó y me miró. "¡Tú ten cuidado! Por favor trata de que no...te maten o algo parecido."

Le di mi sonrisa torcida. "Muy tarde para eso."

Lució confundida por un momento antes de voltearse. "Adiós." Me miró sobre su hombro.

"Adiós." Me volteé y caminé hacia mis hermanos.

"Finalmente." Murmuró Rosalie.

Alice sonrió tan ampliamente, que casi todos sus dientes se mostraban. Chilló y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "¡Gracias por rendirte!"

Tomé sus brazos con mis manos y la aparté suavemente. "No te atrevas a decir _'Te lo dije'_."

Palmeó mi pecho y sonrió dulcemente. "Te lo dije." Bromeó.

Rodé mis ojos. "Es una lástima que no leas las mentes."

Su rostro decayó. "Sé que no le mentiste. Tú la quieres. La quieres más de lo que ella lo hace. Créeme en eso."

"En eso no fue lo que mentí." repliqué tristemente.

Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía vas a tratar de resistirte a ella." No estaba preguntando. Lo estaba declarando. "¿Cuándo aprenderás, Edward? Tus planes para alejarte de ella fracasaron y ha pasado menos de un día."

"Apenas conozco algo de ella, Alice." Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. "No puede ser tan duro prevenir algo si no estoy enamorado de ella."

Mis cuatro hermanos me miraron y sacudieron sus cabezas.

"No estoy enamorado de ella." Repetí. "Tienes que conocer a la persona para enamorarte."

Emmett me sonrió. "Si tú lo dices, Eddie."

"Es hora de ponernos a trabajar, chicos." Alice dijo. "Esto es lo que está pasando. Hay sólo dos clases siendo mantenidas como rehenes por dos convictos. Uno en cada habitación ahora. Los dos convictos restantes se van a juntar con ellos y unirán sus grupos en uno. Esto se dará en unos pocos minutos. Van a llevar a los chicos a la cafetería para comer algo. Allí es cuando nosotros entramos. Jasper, Edward, ustedes dos necesitan atraer a los convictos fuera de la cafetería. Emmett, necesitas cortar la electricidad. Rosalie y yo llevaremos a los chicos y a los profesores fuera del colegio. Luego terminará todo."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello. "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

"Exacto." Alice anunció. "Esto no va a ser una caminata en un parque. Especialmente con tres convictos inconscientes en el edificio." Alice abrió los ojos como platos y posó una mano sobre su boca.

Sentí la rabia subir dentro de mí. "¿¡_QUÉ_!?"

Me miró cautelosamente. "Lo siento. No podíamos hacerlo. Pero definitivamente están noqueados."

Empuñé mis manos fuertemente. "Alice." Advertí.

"Todo esto acabará pronto, Edward. Simplemente deja que la policía se encargue luego de que tengamos al cuidado al resto de los chicos."

Traté de suprimir mi rabia creciente pero no estaba ayudando mucho. "¡Te dije que los _mataras_!"

"¡Edward, no podíamos!"

"¡Tienes que hacerlo!" Grité. "¡Saben que hay algo sobre nosotros! ¡Van a decirle a la policía! La policía va a saber que somos los que rescatamos a los demás y vamos a ser tratados como héroes pero cuando esos convictos hablen, cuando digan que hay algo extraño..la policía va a investigar. Van a mirarnos de cerca. Van a preguntarse cómo cinco adolescentes salvaron el día. No necesitamos atención extra. No. Podemos. Quedarnos. Aquí. Si empiezan a sospechar, nos tendremos que ir." La miré intencionadamente. "No sé sobre ti pero yo no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo todo todavía." Sabía que ella entendería la persona en particular a la que me refiero. "Nuevo cambio en los planes. ¿Quién va a matar a los otros convictos y quién se irá a la cafetería?"

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, decidiendo qué hacer después.

**Bella POV**

Prácticamente salté hacia la puerta. Una gran sonrisa se grabó en mi rostro. Le gusto de verdad. Le gusto a Edward. ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Wow! Debo de estar soñando.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta, mi sonrisa desapareció. Todo me golpeó a gran fuerza. Convictos. Pistolas. Disparos. Sangre. Muerte. Llanto. Gritos.

Mi corazón golpeó y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Personas han muerto. Se han ido. Los cuerpos...

No. Agarré mi cabello y las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. No puedo sacar las imágenes de mi cabeza. Sangre. ¡Para! Haz que desaparezca. Sus rostros. Estaban vivos. Ahora están muertos. El chico en biología. Lo vi. Cuando estaba vivo. Yo lo seguí hacia el pasillo. Estaba vivo. Ya no más. Se ha ido. Muerto. Puedo ver su rostro en mi cabeza. Fulminándome con la mirada por estar feliz por Edward. _¡Lo siento tanto!_

Caí sobre mis rodillas y sollocé. Vi su cuerpo sin vida. Está muerto. Yo estoy viva. Él no sobrevivió. Yo sí lo hice. Sus padres...cuando se enteren...el dolor que van a sentir. Y su cuerpo...sin moverse.

Sollocé audiblemente y enterré mis dedos en mi cuero cabelludo. Las memorias me persiguen._ ¡Para!_

Mi pecho subía y bajaba salvajemente. No puedo respirar. Jadeé por aire. No puedo respirar. Las lágrimas están cayendo por mi rostro. Cayendo por mi mentón. Todo duele. _Todo_.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :O La declaración de Edward, y el colapso mental de Bella? xD

Hay una nota de la autora original que me gustaría colocar:

"Sé que Bella parece un poco extraña en este momento pero eso es porque está comenzando un gran colapso emocional y mental. Edward sabía que esto pasaría. Es por eso que le dijo que esperaran hasta que todo esté bien de nuevo. La mayoría de las personas no pueden simplemente irse de esta situación y estar perfectamente bien. Vio un montón de cosas perturbadoras y todo le está cayendo encima ahora."

Creo que eso explica las cosas.

Gracias por leer! ^^

- Mariale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Edward POV**

El plan era simple. Matar a los convictos. Liberar a los chicos y a los profesores. Continuar con nuestra alegre vida no-muerta. Ah, pero sólo si todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan. Le dije que hiciera una simple tarea. Salir del edificio. Eso es todo lo que le pedí. ¿Es eso tan difícil de cumplir? ¿Acaso creía que no notaría su acobardamiento en el suelo a unos pocos pies de la puerta? En el lado _incorrecto_ de la puerta.

Me preocupo por ella, de verdad lo hago, mi habilidad para suprimir mi rabia me lo prueba. Por una vez, no voy a interrumpir nuestro plan para molestarla. Está cerca de la zona segura y confío en que no se devolverá y se meterá en más problemas.

Si este plan no tuviera un tiempo límite, _correría_ hacia ella y la empujaría fuera del edificio y cerraría con seguro la puerta detrás de ella. Pero este es un plan que se 'necesita cumplir _ahora mismo_'. Y estoy bastante seguro que ella está perfectamente segura en donde está. Mientras se quede allí. Si se mueve una pulgada hacia adentro del edificio, juro, que tendré algunas palabras muy desagradables con ella.

Sé que sólo es humana y sus emociones están tomando control, y deseo poder eliminar todo aquello de su dolor pero, ¿de verdad tenía que soltar todo su disturbio emocional justo _antes_ de salir? No la culpo. Sólo deseo que hubiera dado unos pocos pasos más, abrir la puerta y después llorar. Eso suena mal. No quiero que llore. No quiero que tenga ningún tipo de dolor. Sólo deseo que lo hubiera..._retrasado_.

Suspiré, derrotado. Necesitamos empezar, y después la señorita Swan y yo tendremos una pequeña conversación.

Alice y Emmett se separaron de nuestro grupo y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio para hacer un control de daños. Rosalie y yo fuimos asignados hacia la cafetería para jugar con los prisioneros y distraerlos de los chicos. El trabajo de Jasper era el más fácil. Apagar la electricidad. En realidad, apagar las luces era inútil. Es de día y una persona no necesita una visión extraordinaria para ver en la oscuridad cuando hay una gran ventana brillando con luz. Pero es más para propósitos de distracción.

¿Qué pasa cuando las luces se apagan de repente? Todos miran a su alrededor y se preguntan qué fue lo que pasó. La distracción perfecta.

Sólo dos de los cinco convictos necesitan ser eliminados. Uno estaba seguramente teniendo un daño cerebral por lo que le hice en el pasillo. Él no tiene importancia. Los otros dos en la cafetería...depende en lo mucho que puedan ver y si empiezan a sospechar en algún miembro de la familia. Por lo que es la razón que decidí quedarme en la cafetería...para poder leer sus pensamientos y decidir si viven o mueren. Si sueno como un monstruo, es probablemente porque _soy_ un monstruo.

Rosalie y yo nos adentramos en la cafetería y tomamos nuestras posiciones, y esperamos para que las luces se apagaran. Escuché intencionadamente las mentes de los repulsivos prisioneros. Aprendí rápidamente que son prisioneros por una razón. Ya empezaron a fantasear con torturar lentamente a los estudiantes. Sus manos se sacudieron levemente, para alzarlas, agarrar a un niño y hacerle gritar en dolor. Detesto absolutamente a estas criaturas repugnantes. Me encantaría destruirlos pero no puedo permitir más muertes hasta que esté seguro de que sea necesario. Espero que se conviertan en unos entusiastas compañeros de celda cuando regresen a prisión.

Las luces se apagaron y asentí una vez hacia Rosalie. Es hora.

**Bella POV**

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Necesito levantarme e irme. _Puedes hacerlo, Bella_. Charlie está justo afuera. Está esperando. No quiero otra cosa que correr hacia él, arrojar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sujetarme a él con cada fibra de mi ser.

Yo nunca, ni en un millón de años, había pensado que me sentiría de esa forma con mi padre. Pero lo que hizo por mí allá adentro en el auditorio....todo lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar. Él me quiere de verdad. Y yo sé que yo lo quiero. Es extraño cómo las personas usualmente no empiezan a vivir hasta que les dicen que van a morir. Cuando parece que es demasiado tarde, es cuando toda la ambición llega. Sabía en el momento en que pensé que iba a morir que deseaba ser más cercana con mi papá. Deseaba que no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada y avergonzada de hablar en alto mis pensamientos y ser asertiva en frente de las personas. Deseaba que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomar riesgos. De tomar las oportunidades. Porque, de verdad, ¿qué tengo que perder? La vida puede terminar en cualquier momento. Cuando el momento llega, no importará cuán vergonzoso será confesar un secreto mantenido por mucho tiempo o cuántas veces se es rechazado. Los años pasan demasiado rápido, y antes de que lo sepas, las oportunidades que tuviste el chance de tomar se desvanecieron. No son más una opción. Y te quedas preguntándote por qué diablos no diste ese salto. Cuán diferente tu vida sería justo ahora si hubieras...

Eso estaba pasando a través de mi mente cuando besé a Edward. Tuve la oportunidad y la tomé. No pasa todos los días que una chica tenga la perfecta oportunidad de besar el chico que le gusta. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Bueno, mi dignidad pero valió la pena al final. ¿Acaso Edward no me dijo que tenía..._esos_ sentimientos por mí?

Pero, claro, tan pronto como el hombre de mis deseos confesó que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, me llega la repentina realización de que ahora no es el momento correcto. Concedido, él ya me había informado que no quería empezar una relación ahora mismo pero tenía la sensación de que me tomaría mucho tiempo para dejar que algo pase entre nosotros. Quería estar completamente curada antes de dedicarme a otra persona. No es justo darle una Bella rota. Una Bella parcial. Una Bella emocionalmente marcada. Él se merece todo lo que yo pueda ofrecer. Y para que eso ocurra, necesito sentirme completa. Y no lo hago. No todavía. No por un largo tiempo.

Cautelosamente me levanté del suelo y en eso las luces se apagaron. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. ¿Por qué las luces se apagaron? _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.. _Escuché algo arrastrarse por el suelo._ Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. _Sonaba como alguien que se deslizaba por el suelo, arrastrándose en mi dirección. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._ Ninguno de los Cullens sería tan sigiloso. Además, ¿acaso no están los pequeños santos ocupados haciendo sus buenas hazañas? Rescatando a nuestros compañeros de clase de los convictos escapados. Definitivamente no es un Cullen avanzando hacia mí. Lo que significa..._ Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

No es un Cullen. Lo más probable es que no sea un estudiante. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.._ ¿Acaso Edward no dejó a alguien detrás en el suelo justo antes de tener nuestra pelea? _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

Retrocedí hacia la puerta. Sólo necesitaba abrirla y correr. Abrir y correr. Puedo hacer eso. Es simple. Fácil. Me volteé ligeramente, lista para empujar la puerta abierta.

¡Sentí algo envolver mi tobillo! _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. _Una mano. Una mano tratando de arrastrarme._ Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

_¡Haz algo, Bella!_ ¡Patea! ¡Grita!_ ¡CORRE! _¡Muévete!_ ¡Ahora!_ Estoy harta de jugar a la indefensa damisela en apuros. _¡Ahora haz lo correcto y sal del edificio!_

**Edward POV**

Los convictos pensaron en los planes de su futura vida. Los imbéciles de verdad creen que están apunto de tener éxito. Están listos para llevarse un par de niños afuera y usarlos como escudos mientras escapan de la propiedad escolar. Por lo que este plan para terminar sus ilusiones tiene que hacerse _ahora_. No puedo arriesgar más vidas inocentes. Ya estoy plagado de las muertes de unos pocos estudiantes. Deberíamos haber actuado más temprano. Pero ahora no es el momento para fijarse en lo que no hicimos. Ahora es el momento para prevenir más muertes innecesarias.

Es casi cómico que un grupo de vampiros están protegiendo humanos de otros humanos. Deberían estar todos agrupados juntos y ser protegidos de _nosotros_. La vida ciertamente está jodida.

Agarré una manzana y la aplasté contra el suelo, haciendo que uno de los prisioneros mirara en mi dirección. Pero no vio nada. Sólo el resto de la manzana aplastada en el suelo. Miró alrededor de la cafetería y murmuró algo sobre estar asustado. Bien. Lo quería espantado. Quería que se volviera loco.

Rosalie arrojó una moneda en la misma dirección de los convictos. Cayó al lado de su pie y él se tensó. Buscó en el cuarto por alguien que tal vez sea el responsable por esto. Este hombre lo descifrará lo suficientemente pronto.

Escuché algo en la distancia y mi cuerpo se volvió rígido. Escuché un cuerpo arrastrarse por el suelo. Moviendo sus brazos hacia adelante y deslizando su cuerpo contra el suelo. Todavía incapaz de levantarse. Dirigiéndose hacia una chica. _Mi chica_.

…

¿Desde cuándo ella se convirtió en _mi_ chica? No es un objeto del que yo pueda ser dueño. Ella es sólo ella. Sólo Bella. No es mi Bella. Nadie es dueño de Bella. Ella se pertenece sólo a sí misma.

El convicto del daño cerebral que dejé en el pasillo no estaba muy...dañado del cerebro. Sólo muy, muy herido. Bella se podía defender por sí sola contra él. Si ella tuviera la fuerza. No estoy seguro si soy capaz de dejarle probar su fuerza.

Ahora tengo un dilema. ¿Atraer a los convictos? ¿Ayudar a los chicos escapar? ¿Rescatar a Bella?

_Convictos. Chicos. Bella._

Los convictos necesitan ser distraídos. Los chicos necesitan ser liberados. Bella necesita ser salvada.

¿Ayudo a un grupo de estudiantes o a una chica? ¿Arriesgo el reajustar el plan, y posiblemente hacer que estemos atrapados aquí por unos pocos días más o abandono a todos los demás por la chica humana que capturó mi corazón?

_Convictos. Chicos. Bella._

Mi cuerpo dice convictos. Mi cabeza dice chicos. Mi corazón dice Bella.

¿Sacio mi necesidad? ¿Me dejo llevar por la lógica? ¿O sigo a mi corazón?

_Convictos. Chicos. Bella._

**Bella POV**

Pateé la mano lejos de mi pierna, lo que hizo que perdiera el balance y que cayera al suelo. Caí al lado del hombre en traje naranja y me revolví para pararme. Mi mente siguió gritando: ¡Retírate! ¡Retírate!

Así que, lo hice. En la dirección errónea. Hacia los salones de clase. Aunque no me aventuré muy lejos. Sólo lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar el armario que Edward y yo una vez ocupamos. Abrí lentamente la puerta y la escuché rechinar fuertemente mientras se abría.

Me encogí ante el sonido pero continué tomándome mi tiempo para abrirla. Me deslicé hacia adentro y empecé a cerrarla igual de lento. No sé por qué no me puedo mover más rápido. Mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y yo estoy petrificada y moviéndome demasiado lento.

Escuché el familiar arrastramiento por el suelo por lo que me detuve._ Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. _La puerta no estaba cerrada, tenía al menos una pulgada abierta. Agarré la manilla de la puerta, asustada de cerrar más la puerta porque sé que rechinará.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y murmuré. "Vete. Vete."

Sabía que no me escucharía. Yo apenas podía escucharme. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

Los golpes se amplificaron y mi mano casi se deslizó de la manilla. Mantuve la respiración mientras el hombre se acercaba. Más cerca. Cerca. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

Está solo. No puede caminar. Está herido. ¿Por qué me oculto de él? No puedo escapar de él. Probablemente podía pelear con él. Escuché un sonido metálico seco contra el suelo. Gracias a la pequeña luz que se flirtaba por las ventanas, pude ver un objeto de metal en sus manos. Mientras se deslizaba más cerca, lo reconocí. Pequeña. Negra. Letal. Una pistola. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

Mis dedos accidentalmente movieron la manilla de la puerta y me congelé. Fue lo suficientemente alto para que sonara en mis oídos. Si yo lo escuché...entonces...

El deslizamiento se detuvo. Su cuerpo se detuvo. Continué mirando a través de la abertura. Continué manteniendo mi respiración. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. _Mi corazón golpeó. Mi cabeza martilleó. Mis manos y mi cuerpo temblaron. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. _Necesitaba desesperadamente respirar. Vi la cabeza del hombre encarar hacia adelante. En eso, en un parpadeo, se volteó hacia mí. _GOLPE. GOLPE. GOLPE._

**Edward POV**

El lado lógico ganó.

* * *

  
:O No me mateen! xD Si quieren saber qué pasa pronto, ya saben que hacer!

Dejen review! ^^

Gracias por leer,

-Mariale


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Lamentablemente este es el penúltimo capítulo :( Me da mucha tristeza terminarlo, aunque la historia no sea mía xD En fin, disfruten este capítulo, se que el anterior los dejó a todos en suspenso, jeje xD

**Capítulo 14.**

**Bella POV**

Tenía dos opciones. Opción uno, correr y esconderme. Esa era una opción fácil. La opción que siempre he usado. Podría esperar para volver a ser rescatada. O, opción dos, podría pelear. Este podría ser el momento crucial para mí. Pelear por mi derecho de existir.

A pesar de esta terrible situación, he aprendido bastante. Estoy lista para cambiar y trabajar en una nueva y mejorada Bella. Ahora es el momento de comenzar. Si no sobrevivo esto, entonces al menos las personas pueden decir honestamente que traté lo mejor que pude. No debería acobardarme y esperar que alguien me salve. Debería ser capaz de hacer esto por mí misma. Vivir es un privilegio y no quiero tomarlo por sentado por más tiempo.

Respiré profundamente y encaré al hombre impaciente por tomar mi vida. ¿Por qué? Porque él es un patético hombre sin valor. Se alimenta del miedo de las personas. No sé a cuántas personas les ha infligido dolor pero me rehuso a ser otro número añadido a su lista. Estoy cansada de ser la víctima.

Reuní todo el coraje y valentía que pude y lo llevé a la superficie. Pelearé. Tal vez no sobreviva. Pero me alzaré por mi derecho a vivir.

El hombre tumbado en el suelo encontró mis ojos y gimió en dolor. La sangre salía de su cabeza y podía prácticamente ver el fuego y el odio que ardía en sus ojos. Conozco esa mirada. Quiere venganza. ¿Pero qué crees? Yo también.

Estos hombres, estos asquerosos prisioneros, irrumpieron _mi_ colegio y mataron a _mis_ compañeros de clase. Estos hombres forzaron a _mi_ padre en sus rodillas al frente de mí mientras yo _rogaba_ por su vida. Estos hombres me amenazaron con violación y muerte. Estos hombres no se merecen el aire en sus pulmones. Estos hombres ya no pueden hacerme correr asustada.

Tomé todo el enojo que sentía, junto con el coraje y empujé la puerta abierta. Apreté mi mandíbula y le fulminé con la mirada. Él miró de regreso y su rostro se suavizó.

"Tú...niña..." su demacrada voz apenas se registró en mis oídos. "Ven aquí."

Mi cuerpo se tensó. "Juro por dios, que si tratas de atacarme, te mataré." Amenacé. Mi voz se quebró y me traicionó. Mi miedo era claro en mi tono de voz.

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Sí. Por favor."

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué?_

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pistola. "Toma esto." Sus ojos volvieron hacia mi rostro. "Mátame. Te lo ruego. Por favor. Mátame."

Presioné mi espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta. "¿Disculpa?"

Tosió y sonó terrible. Como un animal al borde de la muerte. "Dispárame. Por favor."

"N-no p-p-puedo." Tartamudeé y lo miré con incredulidad. Tenía planeado pelear con él porque pensé que me atacaría. No estaba esperando que me pidiera que terminara con su vida. No puedo hacer eso. No soy como él. Tengo morales. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Colocó una mano sobre su boca y volvió a toser. Cuando apartó su mano, lo vi. Sangre. Tosió sangre. Está muriendo de todos modos.

"Puedes hacerlo." Su voz era áspera y apenas más que un susurro. "Y lo harás."

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo. "No." Ojeé la pistola que estaba todavía en su agarre. "Aparta la pistola. Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí."

Sostuvo la pistola hacia mí y yo jadeé. Traté de alejarme pero ya estaba contra la pared. "Tómala." Ofreció.

Miré hacia la pistola y después hacia su rostro, y la regresé hacia la pistola. Preferiría sostenerla yo antes que él. Coloqué un pie al frente de mí y me empujé de la pared. Di pequeños pasos. Podía escuchar mi pesada respiración en todo el camino hacia el hombre. Mi corazón nunca dejó de golpear fuertemente.

Mis dedos tocaron el arma y la saqué de sus manos. Podía oler un asqueroro olor viniendo de él y arrugué mi nariz. Tocó mi antebrazo con sus ásperas y callosas manos. Me aparté y me tropecé lejos de él. Mi cuerpo golpeó contra la pared.

Se volteó sobre su estómago para estar sobre su espalda. Se inclinó hacia arriba parcialmente por lo que estaba medio sentado y medio tumbado. Sus codos lo sostenían y sus ojos taladraron los míos.

"Da el disparo." Dijo suavemente.

Pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse. _Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._ Sostuve la pistola con las dos manos. "No puedo."

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "No tienes otra opción."

"Sí la tengo." Espeté.

Sacudió su cabeza y rió sombríamente. Una tos seca le siguió enseguida. "No hay opciones en la vida, señorita. ¿Crees que tú haces tus propias decisiones? Piénsalo de nuevo. Tú eres un títere. Yo soy un títere. Todos somos títeres."

Este hombre sonó delirante.

"Tú me matarás." Demandó. "Yo soy un asesino. He matado antes. He tratado de matarte. Casi te tuve. Tan cerca." Apartó su mirada por algunos momentos y cuando volvió a mirar, las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. "He matado pequeñas niñas. Niños. Mujeres. He mirado hacia sus ojos mientras daban su último aliento. Han llorado y me han rogado por dejarles vivir. Forcejeaban debajo de mi cuerpo. Miraba la transformación de sus apaleados cuerpos para convertirse en lánguidos y sin vida. La luz en sus ojos se desvaneció. Yo les quité eso."

Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta y cubrí mi cuello. Casi me atraganté. Él no se merece vivir. Pero eso no significa que yo seré la que lo matará.

"¡Puedo entrar en detalles, niña!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y su voz hizo eco en el pasillo vacío. "Puedo describirte sus muertes. Y créeme, no son bonitas."

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la espalda en accidente y me contraje de dolor. Él no debería ser libre ahora. No debería de estar vivo. Se merece morir. Argumenté conmigo misma internamente mientras él esperaba por mi próximo movimiento.

_Es una persona malvada._

_Sí, pero tú no lo eres._

_Ha matado personas._

_No te rebajes a su nivel._

_Él quería matarte._

_Matarlo no quitará el dolor._

_Matará de nuevo._

_No. Irá a prisión donde no puede lastimar más personas inocentes._

_Ya estuvo en prisión una vez y ¿mira lo que ocurrió?_

_No puedo hacerlo._

_Tienes que hacer algo._

_No soy una asesina._

_Es para defenderte a ti misma._

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?" gruñó. Su voz era más débil. "Hazlo." Demandó. Sus ojos ardieron con furia y anticipación. Dudé y agarré la pistola más fuerte. "¡HAZLO!" Gritó y su voz se quebró al final.

Alcé la pistola y le apunté. Mis manos temblaban y mi respiración era laborada. Mis palmas estaban húmedas y miré hacia sus ojos. Mis labios temblaron y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Sostuve el arma más fuerte y exhalé temblorosamente._ Es lo que él quiere._

Una terrible sensación me desgarró desde el interior de mi estómago. Mis manos continuaron temblando y mis latidos se aceleraron rápidamente. ¿Cómo puedo mirar a un hombre a los ojos y matarlo? Esto no es lo que soy. Mis manos se abrieron y solté el arma en el suelo.

"No puedo." Mi voz salió en apenas un susurro.

"Dame. La. Pistola." Demandó en una voz dura.

Di un paso hacia adelante y sacudí mi cabeza. "No."

Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito encontrar a Edward y a su familia para poder irnos. No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Me volteé lejos del hombre que me gritó en agonía y me rogó que terminara con su vida. No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré.

Escuché algo moverse contra el suelo de linóleo y miré sobre mi hombro para ver al convicto sentado y miré cómo arrastraba la pistola por el suelo y la alzaba. Me miró con una mueca en su rostro.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen," su áspera voz susurró. "Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me volteé para encararlo. No puedo matarlo. Y por alguna razón no puedo dejarle que se mate él mismo tampoco. Tal vez sea un hombre cruel que se merece morir pero mi conciencia no puede dejar que esto pase. "¡Deja la pistola en el suelo!" chillé.

Sus ojos estaban empañados y me miró tediosamente. "¡Esta es _mi_ vida!" Trató de gritar. "No pedí nacer. No quería esto. No he tenido decisiones en _mi_ propia vida. Esta es mi decisión. No quiero estar más aquí. Al igual que tú," apuntó un dedo hacia mí. "Sólo ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos y déjame ser," Apuntó la pistola hacia su sien. "Vete, niña." Apartó su mirada de mí y miró hacia el techo. "Estoy ocupado."

_¡No mires, Bella! ¡No mires!_

Cerré mis ojos en el momento en que escuché un disparo hacer eco en el pasillo. Volteé mi espalda y abrí mis ojos. Corrí hacia la familiar voz que gritaba mi nombre en la distancia. Mis ojos ardían y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro libremente.

Mi cuerpo chocó directamente con un frío y duro cuerpo masculino. Me acunó en sus brazos y yo lloré contra su pecho.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que Bella estaría a salvo. Leí la mente del convicto. Él quería morir. No tenía intención de hacerle daño. Ella estaría perfectamente bien.

Alice y Emmett han completado su tarea y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para ayudarnos a evacuar a los chicos. Se dispusieron de los cuerpos e hicieron que sus muertes parecieran un accidente. No había evidencia de que ellos habían sido los que los mataron.

Rosalie salió de su escondite para que uno de los convictos pudiera verla. Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos y estaba a punto de gritar algo pero ella corrió hacia la cocina. El convicto miró a su compañero.

"Quédate aquí." Gruñó. "Uno de los malditos niños acaba de correr en esa dirección." Se alejó y corrió hacia Rosalie.

El otro convicto lo miró irse y después volvió a enfocarse en los otros chicos y los profesores sentados en las mesas. La mayoría tenía sus cabezas en las mesas. Algunos estaban llorando, otros querían dormir. Y cada uno estaba aterrorizado y rezaba para que salieran de esto en una pieza.

Me adentré en la mente de Rosalie y miré mientras se escondía en la cocina. El convicto siguió justo detrás de ella. Trató de buscarla en la oscuridad. Sus ojos escanearon la cocina pero estaba casi todo negro adentro. Se quedó quieto y enfocó su atención en sus oídos. Trató de escuchar por algún sonido o movimiento.

Rosalie agarró el manubrio de una sartén y lo deslizó del horno sin ningún sonido. Caminó de puntillas a través del suelo hasta que estuvo justo detrás del hombre. Ella sostuvo la sartén como si fuera un bate de béisbol y abrió la boca.

"¡Hey!" Gritó en su oído.

El convicto saltó y se volteó. En el momento en que se volteó, la sartén colisionó contra su rostro y cayó al suelo. Rosalie lo pateó en la cabeza y él se desmayó. Se limpió las manos como si tuviera polvo en ellas y miró al cuerpo que apenas respiraba debajo de ella.

_Uno abajo. Falta otro._

Salí rápidamente de la mente de Rosalie y me enfoqué en lo que estaba pasando al frente de mí. El prisionero restante sostenía un arma en plena vista para que nadie se atreviera a escapar.

Alice, Rosalie y Emmett ahora se encontraban a un lado de la cafetería lejos de ojos humanos y yo me encontraba en el otro lado. Los tres miraron hacia mí y yo asentí con la cabeza una vez. Hora de terminar esto de una vez y para siempre.

Di un paso hacia adelante e hice un sonido fuerte a propósito para ganar la atención del convicto. Él se volteó y me miró. "¡Tú!" Gritó y apuntó el arma hacia mí. "¿Cuántos de ustedes niños están por ahí?"

Me encogí de hombros y él apuntó un dedo hacia una mesa. "Siéntate y no te muevas."

Lentamente caminé hacia él y mis tres hermanos se precipitaron hacia el centro de la cafetería.

"¡Ya!" Alice gritó y el convicto volteó su cabeza hacia ella.

Emmett arrojó una silla y abrió una ventana mientras Rosalie forzaba a un par de niños a pararse y los ayudó a escabullirse por la ventana.

"¿Pero qué diablos?" El convicto gritó. "¡Regresen aquí!"

Unos pocos estudiantes sostuvieron sus ojos en el convicto pero en eso Emmett rompió otra ventana y todos apartaron su mirada. Tomé esa oportunidad para agarrar el convicto y golpearlo contra la superficie de una mesa vacía. La mesa se rompió y el convicto forcejeó para levantarse. Torcí su brazo y lo subí para darle un puñetazo en su estómago. Traté de no usar toda mi fuerza pero lo golpeé más fuerte de lo que los humanos podían.

Se dobló en dolor y miré sobre mi hombro. Mis hermanos continuaron ayudando a los estudiantes a salir por la ventana. Los niños corrieron del edificio y hacia su libertad.

Patrullas de policía estaban aparcadas en el estacionamiento. Junto con impacientes padres en espera._ Justo a tiempo._ Los padres sostenían sus manos juntas como si estuvieran rezando y chillaron cuando vieron sus hijos correr hacia ellos.

Los otros padres saltaban de arriba a abajo, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y esperaban por ver a sus hijos. Desafortunadamente, habían unos pocos niños que nunca saldrían hacia los brazos de sus padres.

El convicto hizo un sonido por lo que alcé un pedazo de la mesa rota y lo golpeé en la cabeza. Cayó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Mis hermanos y yo escuchamos la voz de Carlisle entre las de los padres y la policía. Me miraron y asentí con la cabeza. Silenciosamente diciéndoles que se vayan. Corrieron a fuera y parecían como los otros estudiantes que acababan de salir del edificio.

Eso era todo. Había terminado finalmente. Un equipo de la SWAT se adentró al edificio y yo moví mis ojos hacia los tres oficiales de policía llevándose al jefe Swan fuera del colegio. Ordenó ser liberado para poder buscar a su hija adentro. Tenía miedo de que algo terrible le haya pasado luego de que había sido golpeado y se había despertado afuera.

Eso me recordó. _Bella_. Ella estaba todavía en el pasillo. Jasper la había encontrado y confortado. Al menos, parecía de esa forma. La verdad, es que se sostuvo a ella para contenerse de alimentarse del muerto convicto en el suelo. La sangre se derramaba de él y el autocontrol de Jasper se estaba debilitando.

Atravesé las puertas de la cafetería y corrí directamente hacia mi hermano y Bella. Jasper subió la mirada antes de que había rodeado la esquina. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él lentamente liberó a Bella. Ella todavía estaba llorando y caminé hacia ella.

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas se alzó hacia mí y sentí mi estómago agitarse. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Sin decir alguna palabra, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos se deslizó por detrás de su cabeza y mis dedos se entrelazaron en sus cabellos, el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y la sostenía fuertemente.

"Está bien." Susurré en su oído. "Ya todo terminó."

* * *

¡Holaa! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya por fin terminó todo *-*

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo!

Gracias a todas por leer!

- Mariale


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** ¡Último capítulo! *sniff* En fin, para los que se preguntaban**, si hay secuela**, pero les hablaré de aquello de último. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Es un poco raro, pero bueno. xD

**Capítulo 15.**

**Un mes después**

**BPOV**

Forks era prácticamente invisible para el mundo exterior. Sólo una pequeña ciudad en el lluvioso Washington. La mayoría de las personas no han escuchado de nuestra ciudad. Pero todo eso cambió el día en que los convictos escapados tomaron la secundaria. La situación de los rehenes hizo noticias en todo el mundo. Los reporteros trataron de programar entrevistas con nosotros, algunos de los estudiantes aceptaron la oferta mientras la mayoría de nosotros la rechazaron.

Desde que yo era uno de los que permanecieron en el edificio en toda la situación, era el objetivo de los medios de comunicación con frecuencia. Querían escuchar mi lado de la historia. Yo me rehusé. Hasta los locales querían que les diera mi historia heroica. Eso es cierto, soy considerada como una héroe ahora. No sé cómo me metieron en esa categoría pero sospecho que los Cullens adornaron la historia para hacer parecer que en realidad ayudé. Pero sólo fueron ellos. Ellos son los héroes verdaderos.

No he hecho nada heroico. Si algo hice, fue que hice que nos adentráramos en más y más problemas.

El colegio volvió a empezar un poco después de dos semanas del incidente. Aunque no he regresado. No todavía. Me he aislado dentro de mi casa durante todo el mes. Angela Weber venía todos los días luego del colegio para entregarme mis asignaciones. Trató de hacerme hablar con ella algunas veces pero simplemente le decía que estoy demasiado cansada.

No he visto a los Cullens desde el día en que salimos del colegio. Edward vino a mi casa para verme y no lo he visto desde esa vez. Aunque es mi culpa. Le dije que no estaba de ánimos para compañía y que sólo quería estar sola. Trató de llamarme unas pocas veces después pero yo no quería hablar. Hasta Alice trató de contactar conmigo. Me rehusé a verla, también.

Me adentraba más y más en la depresión con cada día que pasaba. Pero lo escondía. Si Charlie u otra persona descubrían lo torturada que me sentía por dentro, insistirían que debería ver un psicólogo. Pero no quería empezar con medicamentos. No quiero hablar más sobre lo que pasó. Sólo quiero que desaparezca. Quiero que las memorias se desvanezcan. Quiero que paren las pesadillas. he decidido hacer frente a esto por mí misma hasta dejar de acobardarme. Esto pasará eventualmente, ¿verdad?

No debería sentirme de esta forma. Sobreviví una situación mortal. Debería estar jubilosa. Debería de querer aprovechar el día. ¿Por qué me siento tan melancólica y pesimista? ¿Qué pasó con la nueva y mejorada Bella?

Al menos Charlie y yo somos mucho más cercanos. No somos exactamente mejores amigos y no nos sentamos juntos a discutir sobre nuestros sentimientos, pero hemos hecho bastante progreso. No ha sido tan emocional desde el día en que todos nos escapamos. Pero ahora me dice que me quiere cada noche antes de dormir y cuando estamos al teléfono. Entiende que no quiero regresar al colegio pero ha pasado un mes y tengo que regresar pronto.

"¡Bella!" Charlie gritó desde escaleras abajo.

Me rodé sobre mi costado y fulminé con la mirada la puerta. "¿Sí?" grité de vuelta.

"¡Tienes compañía!"

Gemí y golpeé mi cabeza contra las almohadas. ¿Por qué las personas no pueden simplemente dejarme sola? "¡Diles que estoy durmiendo!"

No hubo respuesta.

La perilla de mi puerta se volteó y la puerta fue empujada lentamente. Una cabeza apareció a través de la abertura. Y no era Charlie.

"Hola tú," Angela sonrió y se adentró a mi habitación. "Quería preguntarte algo."

Suspiré y me senté sobre la cama. Angela se sentó a mi lado. "Podrías haber simplemente llamado."

Juntó sus manos en su regazo y suspiró suavemente mientras sus ojos escaneaban mi habitación. "No, no podía." Volteó su cabeza para mirarme. "Nunca contestas mis llamadas. Nadie ha escuchado nada de ti en un mes. Todo estamos preocupados por ti."

Rodé mis ojos y me incliné contra la cabecera. "Aprecio la preocupación pero estoy bien."

Me miró como si estuviera equivocada. "Bella, no estás bien."

Volteé mi cabeza lejos de ella, frustrada. "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

"Bueno," empezó lentamente. "Queríamos preguntarse si querrías ir de compras con nosotras este fin de semana a Port Ángeles."

"¿Nosotras?" Pregunté con una ceja alzada.

"Jessica, Lauren y yo de verdad queremos que vengas con nosotras." Pausó y miró alrededor de mi cuarto una vez más. "Deberías salir de aquí, ¿sabes? Sólo sal con nosotras. No tienes que esconderte más. Nadie te molestará. Lo prometo."

Murmuré algo incoherente. Ugh. De verdad no quiero salir de la casa. Pero me miró como si fuera una persona en ruina con inestabilidad emocional. Su tono era calmado y gentil y sonó como un adulto hablando con un niño asustado.

Froté mis manos sobre mi rostro. "Mmm. No lo sé."

"¿Por favor?" Hizo una cara de perro triste hacia mí.

"¿Cuándo van a ir?"

Sonrió e instantáneamente supe que iba a rendirme. "El sábado. Probablemente a media mañana y estaremos allí todo el día. Podríamos ver una película después de terminar las compras."

Me quedé quieta por unos momentos. "Está bien."

Sonrió ampliamente y me empujó en un abrazo. "¡Gracias, Bella!"

Y en eso escuché pasos entrar en mi habitación. Me volteé para ver a Jessica entrar.

"¡Hola Bella!" Vio mi apariencia cuidadosamente y se sentó cautelosamente en la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Posé una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. "Estoy bien."

Me dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Claramente no me creía. "Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir con nosotras este fin de semana."

"Así que, ¿va a venir?" Una voz preguntó del pasillo y Lauren se deslizó dentro de mi cuarto.

Jesús, ¿cuántas de ellas están escondidas allí?

Lauren se sentó en la silla al lado de mi escritorio. Jessica le sonrió. "Sip. ¡No puedo esperar para el sábado!"

Desde que estamos en el asunto de los días de la semana... "Así que, ¿qué día es hoy?" pregunté, genuinamente curiosa. No mantengo el seguimiento de esas cosas.

Todas me miraron incrédulamente. "Um...jueves." Jessica respondió.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de mi cabeza. ¿¡Sólo tengo dos días para tener que salir de mi santuario!? No sé si puedo hacerlo.

Ángela notó mi expresión y posó su cabeza al tope de la mía. "Estarás bien, Bella. Siempre estaré aquí si quieres hablar con alguien. Sé que yo era una de las primeras personas de salir del edifico por lo que no experimenté la peor parte de lo que pasó, pero igual puedes hablar conmigo. Sobre lo que sea." Pausó y miró hacia la puerta levemente abierta. "O, puedes hablar con Edward."

La miré con una expresión neutra. "¿Edward?"

"Sí." Asintió con la cabeza. "Edward Cullen."

Fruncí las cejas. "¿Por qué hablas de él?"

Sonrió y se mordió el labio. "Estaba justo afuera de tu casa cuando vinimos."

Me cerní derecha. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?"

"Bella." Me alcanzó para volver a sentarme. "Pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. En realidad él estaba a un segundo de tocar tu puerca cuando nosotras llegamos. Le convencí de que nos dejara entrar y hablar contigo primero." Pausó de nuevo. "Pero creo que está un poco impaciente."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. "Porque está justo ahí."

¿Justo dónde? Me incliné y miré hacia la puerta. Y ahí estaba. Perfección pura.

Se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió débilmente. "¿Te importa si entro?"

Extrañé tanto esa voz. Esa suave, aterciopelada voz.

Le miré sorprendida antes de encogerme de hombros. "Supongo. Parece como si estuviéramos teniendo un pequeña reunión. Una persona más no dañará."

Miró a las chicas con una expresión tímida en su rostro mientras se acercaba hacia la cama.

Ángela fue la primera en hablar. "Uhh..." Bueno, fue la primera en hacer un sonido. Se levantó y miró hacia Jessica. "Qué te parece si les damos a estos dos un poco de privacidad."

Jessica me miró, después a Edward y de nuevo a mí. "Seguro. Tenemos que hacer esa...umm..._cosa_ de todos modos." Se levantó junto con Ángela y me sonrió. "Te hablaremos pronto, Bella," Me dio una mirada intencionada y después señaló con su cabeza hacia Edward, haciendo bastante claro que quería hablar sobre eso después.

Lauren rodó los ojos y se levantó con las otras chicas. "Hasta luego, Bella."

Angela se despidió con la mano y yo se lo devolví. Las chicas salieron de mi cuarto y Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

Una cabeza se adentró en el cuarto. "¡Que estés bien!" Jessica me sonrió brillantemente. "Recuerda, ¡no hay amor sin protección!

Mi boca se abrió y la miré. "¡Jessica!"

Rió y salió del cuarto. Me volteé hacia Edward y él lucía avergonzado y al mismo tiempo divertido.

"Lamento eso." Murmuré.

Él lo obvió. "¿Cómo has estado?"

_Ugh_. Deseo que las personas dejen de preguntarme eso. "Bien. Genial. Fantástica."

Exhaló sonoramente y se acercó a mí. "Puedes decirme la verdad, Bella."

Miré hacia sus ojos dorados y no vi otra cosa que preocupación. Suspiré y aparté la mirada. "No hablemos de esto."

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello suspiró. "Lo dejaré."

Suspiré en alivio.

"Por ahora." Añadió.

Refunfuñé, subí mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y abracé mis piernas. "Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Quería verte." Sus ojos encontraron los míos. "Ha pasado un mes."

"Lo sé." Dije en un tono suave. "Que ha pasado un mes, me refiero."

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por unos pocos minutos antes de que él finalmente dijera algo.

"Te extrañé." Susurró.

Mi corazón revoloteó un poco y me mordí mi labio inferior. "Yo también."

Miró hacia mis ojos y tragó. "Por favor no hagas eso de nuevo."

Arrugué mi frente. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Irte e ignorarme por un mes."

"Pero...no me fui."

Se acercó y tocó el costado de mi cabeza. "Sí, lo hiciste." Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Te escondiste aquí." Acarició la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Ya puedes salir, Bella."

Suspiré. "Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa."

Su mano se deslizó hacia mi cuello y subió mi cabeza. "Te estás escondiendo de la realidad."

Gemí y aparté su mano. "No, no lo hago."

"Bella..."

Suspiré sonoramente y alcé mis manos hacia arriba en el aire. "Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón. ¡No quiero salir nunca más de esta casa! Deseo poder enroscarme en una bola y dormir para siempre. Deseo que todo y todo el mundo simplemente se fueran. Quiero estar sola."

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se arrodillo sobre sus rodillas al frente del colchón. Tomó mis manos en las suyas y me miró. "Te voy a ayudar a salir de esto. Por favor no te cierres a la gente y sufras sola. Necesitas abrirte y sacarlo todo."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aparté la mirada. "No puedo."

"No dejaré que nada te pase." Susurró suavemente. "Déjame ayudarte."

Me mofé. "¿Quieres ayudarme, Edward? ¡No puedes!" Apunté a mi frente. "¡No ves lo que yo veo cuando cierro los ojos!" Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. "Cada noche...cada vez que cierro los ojos...puedo verlo pasando de nuevo una y otra vez. El chico que fue disparado y arrastrado fuera de la clase de biología. ¡El convicto que cometió suicidio_ justo enfrente de mí_! La forma en que me agarraron...y me trataron. Puedo ver a mi padre con una pistola apuntada a su cabeza...y en mis sueños...pesadillas...él....él...no termina de la forma en que realmente lo hizo." Limpié las lágrimas pero continuaron saliendo de mis ojos. "Puedo escuchar a las personas gritando. Algunas veces me despierto a medianoche y juro que alguien está aquí. Alguien no...humano. Como un fantasma persiguiéndome. Algunas veces siento como si estuviera siendo observada...y...es..._ugh_...estoy...loca."

Se levantó abruptamente y caminó hacia la mesa. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me sostuvo contra su pecho. "Tú," volteó mi rostro hacia él. "No estás loca."

Traté de alejarme pero me sostuvo más fuerte. "Deja de mentirme." Esnifé. "Soy una persona terrible."

Colocó sus dos manos en mis rostro y me forzó a mirarlo. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Debí de haber hecho..._algo_."

"Bella. No había _nada_ que pudiste haber hecho para mejorarlo. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa."

Bajé mi cabeza. Él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba pero obviamente no me dejará en paz hasta hacerle creer que estoy bien. Por lo que mentiré. Diré lo que sea que tengo que decir para hacer creer a las personas que estoy viva y entusiasta. Es hora de colocarme la máscara.

"Está bien." Dije lentamente. "Te creo. Y dejaré de esconderme en mi cuarto. Tengo suerte de estar viva y debería de dejar de desperdiciar la vida de esta forma."

Me miró como si estuviera decidiendo si soy honesta o no.

Me aparté de él e incliné mi cabeza contra la cabecera. "Estaré bien, Edward. Ya probablemente escuchaste pero voy a ir a Port Ángeles con las chicas el fin de semana. Esto puede mejorar."

Sabía que él todavía dudaba si estaba siendo honesta. No lo soy. Pero él no necesita saber eso. Nadie necesita saber lo que está ocurriendo dentro de mí.

Finalmente se relajó. "¿Port Ángeles, huh?"

"Sip." Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Será un nuevo comienzo para mí."

Y lo será. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo puedo engañarlos a todos haciéndoles creer que estoy bien...

**Fin.**

* * *

**  
**

xD Lo sé, un final un poco extraño. Con respecto a la secuela, la autora nada más ha hecho cuatro capítulos y no lo continúa desde hace tiempo. Por lo que no me gustaría traducir aquello y dejarles con la duda, ya que no sé si la chica lo va a continuar pronto. Tal vez en un futuro la traduzca, cuando se decida a continuarla. Podrán chequear mi perfil de vez en cuando para ver si la traduje. Aunque no creo que sea muy pronto. La secuela va de que Bella sigue sufriendo y Edward y su familia quieren ayudarla antes de que pierda el control.

En fin, **muuuuuchas gracias** a todas las que siguieron mi primera traducción :D Gracias a las que me apoyaron, estoy alegre de haber terminado mi primera historia, aunque no sea mía xD de nuevo, gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, favoritos, alertas, lo que sea. ¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias! ^^

- Mariale


End file.
